Raging Fire
by Miss Barrowmaniac
Summary: Harry goes back to Hogwarts for his seventh year to get ready to face the Dark Lord. He didn't expect to fall in love in the process. WARNING: SLASH! This means a romantic/sexual relationship between two men. Don't like it, don't read it!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Raging Fire  
><strong>Author: <strong>Miss Barrowmaniac  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Harry/Severus, a little Draco/Remus later on and mentions to several other pairings.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13, for slash. Perhaps there will be some higher-rated chapters later on, but I'll be sure to make that clear in the beginning of the chapter.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Harry goes back to Hogwarts for his seventh year to get ready to face the Dark Lord. He didn't expect to fall in love in the process.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> All the characters belong to JK Rowling. I only took them out for a little ride; with that terrible war going on they also deserve to have a little fun.  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>This is a slash fiction. That means a relationship of a romantic/sexual nature between two male characters, a gay relationship. If it bothers you, don't read it. Nobody is forcing you. I won't take any homophobic comments.

**Notes:** It's a bit of an AU. Harry goes back to his seventh year at Hogwarts, so most of what happened in Book7 doesn't happen here, which doesn't mean there won't be some spoilers from Deathly Hallows here! And definitely spoilers from the previous books, so if you haven't read them, go do it first! I've decided to write this _after _I wrote my other story, Altercation, but I'm writing it around that scene, so that will eventually figure in here. This hasn't been beta'd, so forgive me for any mistakes, spelling or otherwise. And please, please hit that review button on the bottom of the page! It won't make me post new chapters any faster or any slower, but it'll make me very happy!

**Raging Fire**

**Chapter One**

Harry lay on his bed on Private Drive 4, looking out the window into the cloudy sky. All days were like that now, wet, cold and sad, even though it was the middle of the summer. With Dementors flying loose all over the country, even muggles could tell there was something very wrong going on. Some of his school books were opened on his desk, and scattered amongst them were the few letters he gotten from his friends. The wand was put away safely on his front pocket - since that incident before starting his fourth year, he never made the stupid mistake of carrying on his back pocket again. He was frustrated and angry; there was a war going on around them, he was the only one in the world capable of stopping it and he was stuck in that bedroom.

When he was about to leave Hogwarts after his sixth year at school, he was decided to take on the world with his best friends, find the Horcruxes then go after Voldemort. Nothing seemed more logic; he didn't want anyone else to die unnecessarily for him. He'd even discussed a rough game plan with Ron and Hermione on their last day at the castle, while the boys were supposedly putting away their things. But once again Dumbledore had foreseen his moves and managed to get members of the Order to escorthim and make sure he made the most of his last month of the protection his mother had provided him.

He'd been completely outraged. He felt that yet again he was being treated like a kid, incapable of caring for himself, and few things made him so angry. But he really stood no choice; being an underage wizard, he had to comply. He thought of escaping a million times every day, but wherever he looked, he could see he was being very closely watched, at any time of day and night. Really, any time. He once tried to stay up all night, checking from the window of the dark room every fifteen minutes, as discreetly as he could, but one or the other, there was always someone watching him from the nearest street corner.

Wherever he went - not that he went out too often, he feared running into a Dementor and getting in trouble for using unauthorized magic again, and then ending up subject to the Ministry -, they were there too. A few times he even managed to engage into mild conversations with some of the people he knew: Tonks was always fun to have around, no matter how angry he was; and the couple of times he'd seen Remus, they'd had long conversations on varied subjects.

But mostly, he stayed in his room, leaving only to eat and use the bathroom. Every time he ran into one of his relatives - especially his uncle - they'd complain about the visits he got from the Daily Prophet 's owls or how "his people" were destroying the world and turning "innocent people's lives" - and they included themselves in that category, which always made Harry smile sarcastically - into a living hell.

The truth was, so many weird things were going on that muggles couldn't explain that more owls in the neighborhood passed by unnoticed. And it calmed the boy down a little, to have news from what he was missing in, even if most of the pages were covered in reports of Death Eaters' attacks and death notifications.

One piece of news, however, left Harry intrigued. It was just over three weeks after he'd returned when, on the fifth page, there was a small note saying Snape had become the new Headmaster of Hogwarts - which, on the one hand, was a surprise, since everybody would expect the natural succession of Dumbledore to be McGonagall, but on the other, was rather expected, with the rise of Voldemort, he'd want someone he trusted to command the school. And most unexpected of all was that Snape would be returning to his post as Potions Master, rather than keeping the so-longed-for seat of Defense Against the Dark Arts, or even renouncing both seats not to be overloaded with the new responsibilities the newly-acquired title. Other than that, it read only that a member of the ministry would be filling in the empty slot and the rest of the faculty would be kept intact.

After spending a day or two on the subject, Harry dropped it, because, after all, even though he'd been forced to return to his uncle and aunt's, he still had no intention to go back to Hogwarts. He did however feel a little sorry for those who would.

With too much time in his hands and nothing to do with it, Harry decided to follow Hermione's advices for once and take a look on the school books he had with him. He'd ordered a few new ones that arrived a week and a half earlier, and there were some really interesting things in there. A couple of spells seemed promising, and he couldn't wait to practice them; one of the books was on ancient magic and he found details on what had happened on the night his parents had died.

When he thought he couldn't stand that environment anymore, the end of the month came and the day he would become independent approached. On the night before his birthday, he made sure all his things were packed and waiting for him to have permission to shrink them into pocket size. Hedwig had been let loose with a note to his best friends, which didn't contain really any information in case they were intercepted, just a small, previously combined sign to say he intended to carry on with their plan.

He was up before the sun on July, 31st, and when his uncle looked for him with a huge smile on his face - on that day, he'd get to kick out the nephew he hated so much for good, and really, that had been the only thing that made him take Harry back -, he had already finished his first meal of the day, packed some food for the journey and had left his bags - still in natural size - by the door. He was planning a little bit of a show.

"Have you got your things, brat? I no longer have to stand you under my roof." Vernon said as he met Harry at the bottom of the stairs. He was still in his pyjamas, and the boy could see his cousin, also in his night clothes, peeking from the top floor.

"I'm ready to go." Making sure his uncle could see it, he reduced his belongings and put them away. "Of course," he said as he performed the spells, "being an adult wizard now, it also means I get to use magic whenever I want." He had to try really hard not to laugh at his uncle's dropped jaw. The color had ran from the man's face, and his lips trembled in a mix of fear and anger. "Have a good life." He said as he opened the door, and then paused for a moment before adding over his shoulder, "On a second thought, don't." And he closed the door behind himself before the other man had a chance to reply.

With one last look to the house he was leaving, and holding his Firebolt firmly in his hand, he got ready to take off. But before his feet could even leave the ground, he heard the characteristic apparition cracks and Remus and Arthur were each on one of his sides.

"Hi, Harry." The werewolf said with a smile, and added before the boy had the chance to react, "I'm sorry, but you're coming with us." He grabbed Harry's arm and side-apparated with him.

He still took a few moments after his feet touched the ground and his head stopped spinning to realize he'd been taken to the Order Headquarters. Before he could open his mouth in scurrilities, Ron and Hermione threw themselves on him, holding him tightly for long minutes before letting him go and telling him how much they missed their friend. Harry even managed to attempt a smile, but as soon as his friends let him go, he turned angrily to Remus.

"Explain." He knew he was being rude and he didn't care.

"Why don't you take a sit, Harry?" Remus pointed at the study door, with a smile that made Harry want to punch the older man.

"No. Explain."

"I think you better listen, mate." Ron said as softly as he could.

"Come on, boy. Let's all sit down and clear this up calmly, shall we?" Arthur gently pushed the boy towards the indicated room.

"Why don't you have some tea and cookies?" Remus offered conjuring the elements. It reminded Harry too much of Dumbledore, that whole scene, which made him hurt the loss of his mentor and feel the anger growing on his chest, remembering all the times he'd been in the same situation with the former Headmaster to learn things he should've known all along.

"Just go straight to the point."

"Harry, try to calm down." Hermione smiled at him. "I really think a cup of tea would help-"

"Why is it that I'm always the last to know everything?" He was practically shouting now.

"Harry, _sit down_." Remus still smiled, but there was nothing gentle in his voice anymore. If Harry had bothered to look at him for a moment, he would've realized how tired and old his former professor looked. Harry sat down and picked up a cup, vexed. "First of all, Harry, I owe you an apology." The werewolf's voice was softer now. "I know you didn't want to come here. If we didn't force you, you'd never come on your own."

"Damn right I wouldn't." Harry looked around and Arthur checking his watch.

"I'm really sorry, Harry." Arthur smiled apologetically. "I really must go, or I'll be late for work. And things have been worse than ever in the Ministry." With that, he threw some Floo Powder on the fireplace and was gone.

"Very well. Where do you want me to start?"

"Why am I here?"

"I know you'll hate to hear it, Harry, but it's for your own protection. Dumbledore-"

"I'm capable of taking care of myself, okay?" He had raised his voice again.

"I know you are, Harry. But you don't really know what's out there, and none of us felt you were quite ready to go up against You-Know-Who yet."

"You didn't or Dumbledore didn't?" He said sarcastically.

"Harry, please, try to understand..." Hermione pleaded.

"Why should I? Nobody ever tries to understand _my _side, do they?"

"Mate, we get you. We want to get out there and end this war as well, but we can't afford to take unnecessary risks."

"Unnecessary are all those deaths that show in the papers every day." He mumbled.

"Harry, I know you're anxious to get your hands dirty, that you carry a much bigger responsibility than most of us will ever truly understand, and trust me, we all want this war to be over. But if we don't take the necessary precautions, it'll only cause more death and destruction." Remus spoke patiently, giving Harry time to process what he was hearing. "What would happen if you tried to defeat You-Know-Who and failed? If you died on your way there? You're probably the only person who can do it, you've got to take stock of that responsibility as well. All our lives depend on yours, so you don't get to gamble with it at your will."

"It's _my_ life." He hadn't thought of that side of the story, and had to concede Remus was right, but there was still a bit of a stubborn left in him.

"Yes, it is. But when you risk it, it's not only yours you're putting on the line, and I know you know you can't do that. That not even you have that right."

"I know." He felt defeated. All his desire to fight was gone, and he wished he could just be an ordinary boy. But hadn't he always? And wishing wouldn't change the fact he was still the one who had to put an end to the atrocities going on.

"I know you don't like it Harry," Hermione tried to be sympathetic, but the boy didn't raise his eyes from the quickly chilling tea lying still untouched in his cup, "but it's really for the best. We're almost at the end of the war. We can't risk it all now."

"Yeah, mate. And it's not like we'll just be waiting here. Hermione and I have been doing loads of research, we're getting some really good leads about the other Horcruxes."

"Harry, please don't think we're keeping you here because we don't think you can defend yourself. But you're still too young and definitely too involved to be able to see all sides of this situation. It is our responsibility to make sure you see them. And that you do what's best for all of us, instead of acting impulsively like we all know you tend to do." The boy blushed slightly, thinking about all the times he'd acted recklessly.

"I guess you're right, you're all right. I... I'm just tired of sitting around doing nothing while so many people out there are dying because of me."

"Not because of you, Harry. Some of them _for _you, certainly, but all because too much power has been concentrated in a madman's hands. Don't think about what you could be doing, what you wish you were doing, but what you can do right now."

"And there's a lot we can do, Harry. As Ron said, we've been researching, and as soon as we find something out, the Order will act to neutralize the Horcruxes. And then, when you destroy Voldemort, it'll be for good."

"But how long will that take? How many more lives is that going to cost?"

"It'll take as long as it takes, Harry. And that's the best you can do right now. And you'll learn a lot when you go back to Hog-"

"I'm not going back!" He couldn't help standing up, dropping his cup on the way and breaking it.

Remus readily cleaned his mess with a silent flick of his wand. "You are, Harry. You have to. You'll be safer there, I promise."

"How? In case you don't remember, Dumbledore was killed! In that school! Which is now run by Snape! What will stop Voldemort from popping around and killing me in my sleep?"

"You have to trust Dumbledore, Harry. I don't trust Severus either, but before he passed, Albus had everything orchestrated. He would never put you in any danger. Besides, Minerva will be there for anything you need, and other professors as well."

"I don't know if you heard me, but DUMBLEDORE IS DEAD!" He felt out of control. Why couldn't they understand? Going back to that school would be asking to be attacked; besides, what would he be able to do from in there?

"Harry, please calm down..." Hermione pleaded, standing up and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down? I-" He shoved her away, walking around in circles. How could he make it any clearer?

"Harry, I understand your concerns. Maybe you'd like to talk to Dumbledore himself? They brought one of his portraits to the house, I could bring it to you. And I'm pretty sure Minerva will come around later today, so you can also talk to her, if you can promise me to be polite and control yourself."

"What's the point in talking to a portrait? It's not Dumbledore."

"Of course it is, mate! Come on, give him the benefit of the doubt. Just talk to Dumbledore for a bit."

"Hermione, if you could please go get the portrait?" Remus asked and she readily left the study. A few moments later, she came back with it floating in front of her and left it on an armchair. "Professor Dumbledore?" The werewolf called and the man appeared. His silver hair and beard were still the same, and so were his shiny blue eyes behind his half-moon glasses. Harry felt a knot on his throat form as the memories of that night returned.

"Ah, Remus, my boy! How are you?"

"I'm fine, Professor. Harry here, however, isn't doing too well. He's not entirely sure about the plans for this year."

"Ah, Harry! It's been quite the while, hasn't it? How have you been doing?"

"That's not important. Why should I return to Hogwarts?"

"Impatient as always, aren't you?"

"Just tell me already!"

"Harry!" Hermione hissed.

"It's okay, Miss Granger. If the rest of you could please leave me alone with Harry?" He looked kindly but persuasively at them, and remained in silence until they did as he requested. "Now, Harry. Why don't you bring a chair over here? This might take a while, and I'm sure you'd me more comfortable sitting."

He quickly grabbed an armchair."Okay, I'm sitting. Now tell me."

"I understand you're frustrated, boy. We're all very tense with the war. But you have to understand there's still a lot that's important for you to learn this year. It is imperative that you finish your education, Harry. It could very well determine the difference between you surviving the war or perishing."

"All I need to know is where are the Horcruxes, how to destroy them, and how to kill Voldemort."

"Ah, if only things were so simple. Haven't you understood yet that they never are?" The former Headmaster shook his head slowly, but still carried a half-smile on his lips. "Why do you oppose it so much?"

"First, I think I should be seaching for the Horcruxes instead of sitting in a classroom worrying about homework and exams."

"But you will be researching them, Harry. Remember, Hogwarts was the first place Tom ever called home. I've suspected for a while now that most of his Horcruxes would be somehow related to that school. So what better place to begin your search?"

"How will I do that if I'll constantly be watched, even more than before?"

"Oh, Harry, you're a smart boy. And so are your friends. I'm sure you'll have no problem working something out."

Harry raised an eyebrow, a little amused. "Are you actively encouraging me to break the rules?"

"All I'm saying is that war requires us to do certain things. I would never tell one of my students to disregard any rules, even if I disagreed completely with them." His tone was severe, but he had a playful look in his eyes and lips curled up in a smile.

"But it's too dangerous for me to be there! Snape is Headmaster, so the school will be under Voldemort's will. What is to keep him from showing up and killing me in my sleep? Or even having Snape do that? He made it clear who's side he's in when he killed you - and I didn't doubt it for a moment - so how can I be safe around that traitor?"

"Harry, I know you have no reason other than my word to trust Severus, but I must urge you to. Severus had his reasons to do what he's done-"

"He killed you!" Harry got up and started pacing. "He could just have not done that. Like Malfoy didn't, that coward weasel. But he did! He just stood in front of you and killed you. And then ran away with his pack of Death Eaters!"

"Harry, I'm sure you know Severus is our inside man in Voldemort's inner circle."

"No, he pretended to be so he could spy on us for him."

"No, Harry. Severus is on our side. And I know he had his reasons to kill me, and I even know what those reasons were. And you have no idea how valuable it is for our cause to have someone so close to our enemy."

"And he had to kill you for that, did he?"

"If that's the price to pay, Harry, it's one I was willing to pay. But don't make my death have been in vain. You have to trust Severus, Harry. The victory and your life may well depend on it."

"You can't ask me that. It's not fair."

"Life's not fair, Harry. You of all people should've understood that by now."

"And what am I even going to tell people? That Snape killed you but I still think he's a good person?" He couldn't help the sarcasm.

"I said you had to trust him, not like him. But you will have to work with him. I want the two of you to meet at least once a week. He has a lot to teach you, and you'll need all the knowledge you can get if you plan to defeat Voldemort."

"Wait. You not only want me to be in that school but work with that traitor?" Harry stopped pacing, shocked.

"Stop using that word to refer to Severus, Harry. I know you've had your disagreements in the past, but I can't stress enough how crucial it is for the two of you to cooperate. I've already got Severus's word he will keep himself under control. I need you to do the same."

"You're insane." Harry shook his head and let himself fall back in the armchair. "You're a damn portrait." He whispered.

"Trust me, Harry. I wish I had the chance to talk to you personally. But you must trust me one last time. Give Severus a chance. None of you ever have."

"Even if I go back, even if I work with Snape, I'd still be making a sitting duck out of myself, being in that school. Voldemort would only have to say the word and I'd be dead, either by Snape's hands, his own or any other Death Eater."

"No, Harry. Severus and I discussed this issue exhaustively, and I'm confident the plan we elaborated will convince Tom it's for the best to leave you there. And, should Severus know anything about an attack, Minerva will let the Order know and they'll be there to protect you."

"I don't need protection!" His voice sounded in a higher pitch than usual, showing his frustration.

"I know that, Harry. But you need as much support as you can get. People to have your back. Maybe I phrased it wrong, and I'm sorry for that. But they'll be there to make sure you won't be hurt before the time is right for you to do what you have to do."

Harry became quiet. It was a lot to process, and a lot harder to deal with his own feelings. "Why would they trust Snape anyway? The Order, that is."

"Ah, I like the way you think, Harry. For all purposes, we needed everybody to think Severus was really not on our side. But quite some time ago, I've planted the information among our own that there is another informant, that deals directly with Minerva. She'll be the connection between Severus and the Order."

"And why would she trust him anyway?"

"She has her reasons. Which you'll find out in its due time, Harry. Maybe that information would help you with Severus, but it would do you no good right now. Just do what I'm asking you, Harry. The war is almost over, and it's more crucial than ever that we cover all our bases. And I need you in that castle."

"What difference would it make? If it's from Snape I have to learn, why can't I just be here instead?"

"Don't start it again, Harry. Don't you see? Having you in Hogwarts would make parents feel safe to send their children there as well. Right now our forces are scattered around the country, so it's for our own interest to join them. The older students can help you - and I know you'll be wise enough to know what information to share with them and what to withhold -, and you'll be better able to protect the younger ones. Your effort in the fifth year was fantastic, Harry. And that's what we need right now. I'll be here whenever you want to talk to me. And you can always talk to Minerva when you have doubts. But I think it's enough for now. I believe your friends will be anxious to share with you what they've been up to so far."

"I'm not saying I'll do what you ask. But I'll think about it." He stood up and took one last look at the portrait smiling at him before leaving the room. He had a lot to think about for the next month.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Severus Snape sighed. He was sitting at the chair once occupied by Dumbledore, in Hogwarts Headmaster's office. Looking around, he could see all the previous Headmasters looking down on him disapprovingly, except for Dumbledore himself. They shared a sad smile before the Potions Masters looked down to the excessive paperwork he had to handle. It didn't matter how many times they talked about it, things didn't seem any easier to him, taking over. And the memories of that night on the top of the Astronomy tower wouldn't leave him alone. But that was his life, and he had things to do. And he'd do them. When he noticed, he was going through old memories again.

_"No, Albus! I couldn't! I won't!"_

_"It's the only way, Severus. You can't let young Draco become a killer."_

_"Albus, I... Anybody but you. Name anyone. But don't make me do this."_

It was the first time the Headmaster exposed his plan to Severus. As soon as he had the chance, he had told Dumbledore about the assignment Draco received from the Dark Lord as means to compensate for his father's mistakes. Nobody expected the boy to succeed, and the Lord seemed thrilled with the idea of having another Malfoy to punish. Dumbledore didn't want him to succeed either, but for very different reasons: despite the way he was raised, the boy wasn't a killer. And he'd made it his mission to save the boy from that terrible fate. Even if the cost was turning his lover into his executioner.

_"She's made me make a Perpetual Vow, Albus. I couldn't say no."_

_"I expected she would, Severus. I told you so. But it doesn't change anything. You were the one who would do it."_

_"I can't, Albus. I'd rather die."_

_"Thank you, Severus. It's an honor to hear that from you. But you know what you must do."_

A few days later, Narcissa Malfoy, having heard her son's sentence and fearing for his life, had called Severus for a meeting. She'd begged him to protect the boy and complete his mission, should he fail. Her sister Bellatrix was asked to be the Bonder of the Unbreakable Vow, and as much as he knew he'd regret it, he couldn't refuse. It would be too great a risk.

He always had thought of Draco, and all his Slytherins, as his own children, and like any father, didn't wish his kid to become a murderer, especially because the boy was still so young and he knew what it was like to have blood in his hand. He remembered clearly the first time he killed and how sick it made him feel. And how he almost got used to the feeling of taking lives, which was what scared him the most. He didn't want the same fate for Draco. But he couldn't kill Dumbledore.

_"No! No matter what you say, I won't do it!"_

_"Severus, I'd rather die by your hands than any other way."_

_"You can't ask me to do it. I won't do it."_

_"You've already given me a longer overlife than I expected, and it's been wonderful. But everything has it's time, Severus, and when mine comes, you have to do the right thing."_

When Dumbledore had found out about the second Horcrux - Marvolo's ring -, he underestimated the Dark Lord's curses and ended up being fatally injured. Thanks to Severus's efforts, the damage had been contained to his right hand, but, in time, it would consume all of him. But still Severus didn't want it to happen, most of all by his own hands. He didn't think he could stand the guilt, but somehow he was hanging in there. It was probably the war. His silent role would be of the utmost importance, and while that occupied his mind enough, he'd manage. And after... Well, he didn't really expect there to be an after for him.

_"Severus? Are you still awake?"_

_"What is it, Albus?"_

_"I love you. What we've had, it's been great."_

_"Don't talk about it like that."_

_"You know it's true. This might be the last time."_

_"Nothing will happen."_

_"Not even you believe that, Severus."_

_"I want to."_

_"I know. So do I. But I can feel it coming. Can't you?"_

_"Unfortunately, yes."_

_"And you'll do it? For me?"_

_"Do you have any idea how much it'll kill me? I still don't understand how you could make such a request."_

_"I know it will hurt. But you're so strong, Severus. You'll be fine. And I'd rather it be you the last person I see. I've lived enough, I've been through enough. And now it's my time. The best thing you can do for me is to let me go."_

_"But I'm not ready. I haven't had enough."_

_"I know that. But promise me. Please."_

_"Albus, I..."_

_"Please, Severus."_

_"I promise. When it's time, I'll... complete Draco's mission."_

_"Thank you."_

_"You're not welcome."_

Albus had laughed. Salazar, how he missed that laugh. They were at war, but when they were together... He was finally in peace. They weren't perfect for each other, they weren't made for each other. But they were good together. Severus knew Grindelwald had been the love of Albus's life, but he was fine with that. He didn't think the other wizard was the one for him, either, but he never really trusted he had a "soul mate". They made the war easier on each other, and that was enough for him.

That was indeed the last time they had slept together, and Severus missed more the comfort he felt afterwards than the physical need to be with somebody. Other than the occasional times he'd been with the former Headmaster, he led a rather lonely life, as any spy ought to. He'd had a few short-lived affairs, but they hadn't meant anything. Albus had been the closest he had of a lover.

The day he accepted Albus's request, he knew there was only one way to go. He dwelled over his decision even after he made it, but when the time came and Draco announced the Death Eaters were coming, he took one last breath, spared one last thought to what they had and put on his game face. He wasn't expecting that last silent talk they had on the top of the Astronomy Tower. He had no idea what the wizard was saying out loud, but the words they shared mentally shattered his already broken heart. He'd never been so glad they were Legillimens.

_"Thank you, Severus."_

_"I don't want to do this, Albus."_

_"You have to. And you have to stick to the plan. It's the only way."_

_"There has to be another way."_

_"You promised me. And we've been through that. It's time. I'll see you again someday, Severus. Until then, goodbye. Live a good life for me."_

_"Albus, don't-"_

_"Now, Severus. Now."_

Severus had watched in horror as the green light left his wand, almost like he wasn't in control of himself. Albus fall seemed in slow motion, and he could feel himself crumbling inside. But he had to carry on, he had to run away with the other Death Eaters. He felt guilty enough without anyone telling him about what he'd done, so when Potter had chased him with his accusations, Severus almost snapped on him. One spell, and the boy would easily fall dead. He was so vulnerable that Severus wondered how he would ever be able to defeat the Dark Lord. But Albus's voice in his head spoke louder, and he just ran. And couldn't even come back for his lover's funeral.

Though his mind insisted in turning to Albus, he put all his efforts in his excellent Occlumency skills and, as soon as he reached the school gates, and keeping a close eye on Draco, he disapparated to the Malfoy Manor turned into the Dark Lord's Headquarters. Many of the Death Eaters that had taken part on the attack were exultant as they reunited in the great hall, and he could see Draco scared in a corner, hiding away in shame from his mother and, especially, from the Lord.

_"Draco! You've failed your mission! You haven't proven yourself worthy of being my follower! Crucio!"_

The Dark Lord spent quite a few minutes torturing the boy, all his followers watching in amusement, and one in horror. Bellatrix had to hold her sister who wanted to help the boy, and eventually another Death Eater knocked her out so she'd stop screaming. Severus was still focusing his mind in concealing his feelings, because he knew the risk his mind would be searched through would be great.

_"Severus, my loyal servant. You've completed the boy's mission. You have killed my oldest enemy. You should be awarded a reward."_

He could feel his master searching, and allowed him to find the memory of the Unbreakable Vow. It would be the perfect cover, just like Albus predicted, and he watched as a smile drew itself on Voldemort's face.

_"An Unbreakable Vow. I thought she would. It is unimportant, however. What do you want for your reward, my servant? Gold? Power?"_

_"No, my Lord. I am not worthy of any rewards. It is true that I have killed Dumbledore, but it was a mission assigned to young Mr. Malfoy. I went against your orders."_

He knew the other Death Eaters would've made a thousand demands, and were very jealous of his newly-acquired position, but he was too smart to be fooled by such a petty trick. He knew he was being tested; after so long, it wouldn't be the first time the Lord had questioned his loyalty, especially after the years he spent in Albus's company.

_"You are right, my servant. And I admire your loyalty. I have questioned it quite a few times, wondering if spending too long beside that mud-blood lover might've shaken your convictions, but even though the assignment was for Draco, you have concluded it. And deserve a reward. If you won't choose one, I'll give you the young Malfoy as a slave. I know you'll like his youth, and if you don't like boys, I'm sure you won't find it hard to make a potion and change it. Teach him some manners. In a year, I'll allow him to try to prove himself to me again."_

He remembered the fear expression on the boy's face clear as if it was still in front of him. He was terrified by the implications suggested by the Dark Lord, and even more scared of what might happen to his parents. He'd failed, and knew that making him a slave - the ultimate humiliation for a Malfoy - wouldn't be enough to make up for the mistakes of both generations. When they left the Malfoy Manor to Spinner's End, he could feel the boy shaking beside him. With a tired sigh, he pointed a spare room for the boy and locked himself in his own, wondering what he'd do then.

He looked at the student file in his hand. There was a picture of an eleven-year-old Draco in it, just like he remembered it: an arrogant little brat, decided to turn Potter's life into a living hell. So different from the boy he'd seen a few times when he visited Lucius at home. He knew the truth, and could see himself reflected in some of his actions, and it scared him the boy could end up just like him - and with a father like his, he probably would.

He saw Draco for the insecure little boy he was, never quite up to Lucius's standards - and his father always made sure he knew he wasn't worthy of carrying his surname. He had always been lonely, and a couple of times he caught him distracted, he saw a scared child who did his very best to be brave around his dad. He had hated Lucius for what he'd done to the kid, but knew better than to say anything to such a politically important figure. Back in his first year, a few times Draco had come to his office, terrified of some nightmare. And he wasn't surprised when Lupin told him his Bogart had the shape of his father.

The day after he killed Albus was complicated. Draco looked like a scared cat, and Severus felt too devastated to do anything - but had to care for the boy. They spent almost an hour talking over breakfast, and Draco seemed to calm down a little. He wasn't sure he could trust Severus, so different to the schoolboy who used to come up to him with his problems. A couple of days later, an owl came from his father with Howler screaming his disappointment and disownment.

Draco had been devastated for days. Then he came to talk to Severus. He didn't know who to trust, but told his Professor he never wanted to become a Death Eater. That he was glad that awful Dark Mark hadn't been put permanently in his arm and asked for help. He wanted to be a good person. He'd been too scared of his father and the Dark Lord until then, but now he had nothing else to lose but his life. And Severus helped him, just as Albus had predicted.

Albus had somehow gotten Minerva to trust him again - he didn't expect any members of the Order to still trust him at all after what he'd done, even though most of their plan depended on it -, nor did he want to know, but he took the boy to her and he told everything he knew in exchange for protection. Severus and the Headmaster had even worked a cover-up story for when that happened, and even though it got him a few _Crucio_, it worked according to plan.

_"Severus, my loyal servant, I want you to command that school of yours. You can do whatever you want in there. And when Potter shows up, he'll be mine."_

_"My Lord, it's an honor to be put in such high position. I do have a suggestion, however, if you would allow me."_

_"Yes, yes, Severus, please do share your thoughts. You've earned that right when you killed that old gaga idiot."_

_"I was just thinking that, maybe, it would be for the best if you didn't attack Harry Potter right away. Let the boy return to school and worry about petty things like homework and exams. That way he's stuck leaning useless things instead of searching for a way to get to you, my Lord. Wait until the final exams, he won't be able to think of anything else and it'll give you a chance to strengthen your follower base and catch the boy off-guard."_

_"I appreciate your input, Severus, but I would rather see that boy destroyed as soon as possible."_

_"I understand you, my Lord. But I beg you to reconsider. Right now he probably has no plans to go back to that school, with me as Headmaster. If we can make him believe it's a safe place, we'll be able to keep an eye on him, I'll be able to watch him closely for you, instead of letting him loose in the country doing things we don't even know about."_

_"You do have a very good point, Severus. I shall take your advice, then. Do what you must in order to get him in that school. Will you keep your chair as Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor?"_

_"If you'll allow me, my Lord, I would like to return to my previous position. Those little brats never learn anything about Potions anyway, and you wouldn't want them to actually learn anything about the Dark Arts at this point, I believe. I trust you have someone, perhaps in the Ministry to inspire confidence, who could fill that seat and not teach one thing for a whole year."_

_"You are a great strategist, Severus. I like the way you think. I shall keep in closer touch to you, I believe you'll be a great asset to my plans. Now, I believe the new Headmaster of Hogwarts has several issues to deal with before the beginning of the term?"_

_"Yes, my Lord. If you'll excuse me, I'd like to go straight to the castle."_

_"Yes, yes, Severus. I'll have that name sent to you by the end of the day. And keep a close eye on some of those professors, I don't trust them at all."_

_"Neither do I, my Lord. They won't do anything I don't know about, you can rest assured. Now if you'll excuse me."_

And there he was, sitting in the Headmaster's chair, going through students' files - both current and new -, waiting for the beginning of a very interesting term.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Harry, Ron and Hermione spent most of the day in the small Black library, sharing information and talking about their vacations so far. It promised to be a quiet day, and Harry had almost forgotten it was his own birthday when the twins arrived just before dinner to party. He didn't know, but Ron's brothers had organized him a surprise party, with most of the Weasley family and the Order present. Everybody seemed too cheery for people who were at war, Harry thought, but soon starting enjoying yourself. It's not every day one becomes an adult.

Mrs. Weasley had cooked for the party - and it was only then Harry noticed he hadn't neither seen her nor entered the kitchen yet that day, since lunch had been served for the three of them right there in the library -, and guests arrived with small gifts and a few treats for him. The party went on until around midnight, when most of the adults decided it was enough for a week night, but the twins stayed and they talked well into the night.

Business had been blooming at the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and they were very grateful to Harry. And to show that - and celebrate - they brought quite a few bottles of Firewhisky for all of them - except Ginny, of course, who'd become upset not to be a part of fun and had gone to bed early. Ron was stumbling on his feet as they walked Fred and George to the fireplace, who seemed not to have drank a drop, even though, between them, they'd finished a whole bottle. Neither Harry nor Hermione had drunk all that much, and were having a lot of trouble trying to keep Ron quiet as they went back to their room.

When Harry woke up the next day, it was almost lunch time. He was surprised, since not once he had woken up so late at his uncle's, but felt invigorated. Even the perspective of going back to Hogwarts didn't seem such a bad one anymore. After stretching in bed for a few minutes, he got up and headed to the bathroom. As he was leaving the room, already changed and as presentable as he would get - his hair still couldn't decide which way to go -, he ran into perhaps the last person he expected.

"Malfoy! What the hell are you doing here?" They both took a step back in shock.

"I live here, Potter. Not that it's any of your business."

"Like hell you do. It's my house. I didn't let you stay."

"Are you kicking me out, Potter? Your little friends won't be too pleased."

They looked at each other with hatred sparkling from their eyes. Harry didn't know what the other boy was doing there, but it was very, very wrong. How had he come in anyway? Who had let him in? The house was, after all under the _Fidellius_ spell, wasn't it? They were ready to get into a fistfight when Hermione came up to get him for lunch.

"Oh, Harry! I see you met our new... housemate."

"What is he doing here, Hermione?"

"I told you, Potter, I live here. How thick are you?"

"You shut up, weasel. Nobody's talking to you."

"Harry, Harry, stop it, okay?" Hermione ran to him and held his arm, pulling him back to their room. Once they were inside and the door was closed, she let him go. "But Malfoy's right. He lives here now."

"No, he doesn't. It's my house and I don't want any Death Eater living in it."

"He's not a Death Eater, Harry!"

"Of course he is! What about what we saw last year in Borgin and Burkes?"

"Harry, please calm down." The boy was practically screaming again. "It was a temporary mark. I don't know how it works, but the real mark would only be given him if he succeeded in his mission, killing Dumbledore. It's supposed to be some kind of honor or something. Or maybe it was because he was still underage. I'm not sure. But he most definitely isn't a Death Eater."

"Well, I'm sure he'll become one the next chance he has, won't he?"

"Harry, stop it already! Malfoy is on our side now. I don't know what happened, but it was Professor McGonagall who brought him. She said he'd live here until it was time to go back to Hogwarts. And that we were to be nice to him."

"Why should we trust anything he says? I bet he's not really on our side, and will go back to his daddy the first chance he has, telling all our secrets."

"No, he won't. He means it. They made him take _Veritasserum _and all. Whatever his motives were, he's with us now, like it or not. And I agree with Professor McGonagall when she says he'll be very valuable in the war."

"Why weren't I consulted about it? Or at least informed? Why nobody ever tells me anything?"

"Quit being a baby, Potter." Malfoy said from the door. He'd been so focused on the argument he never heard the blond come in. "It's not all about you, you know. And I may hate you, but I'll still help you defeat the Dark Lord; I want him dead as much as you do. Now can we just go down for lunch? I don't want to listen to another lecture from Weasley mother."

"You watch your mouth, Malfoy, or-"

"He's right, Harry. Mrs. Weasley won't be happy if we're late. We can discuss this later."

Practically growling at the other boy, Harry followed his friend down to the kitchen. It was one of the most tense meals that house had ever seen, and that including Sirius last days before being kicked out. Molly quickly noticed Harry's mood and didn't ask any questions to risk his anger, Hermione knew better than to say anything, Ron's head hurt too much from the hangover and Malfoy stared back at him with the same hatred look Harry looked at the blond.

Once they were done eating, the Golden Trio left for the library, and Harry was surprised to see Malfoy staying behind to do the cleaning-up. Probably to make up for living there. He couldn't bother to repress a delighted smile at that thought. They spent all afternoon reading, and only left the room when it was dinnertime. He wondered a couple of times what would the blond be doing, but quickly let the thought go. He couldn't care less.

When they met again over the table, the mood was much better. They didn't talk to each other, but Harry made friendly conversation with some of the guests that had appeared for dinner. The following days passed more or less the same way, and soon it was almost time to go back to school. They had ordered all their supplies to be delivered straight to Hogwarts, so they wouldn't have to risk going to the Diagon Alley.

Over that month, Harry's enthusiasm for being with his friends and _doing _something had quickly died. They spent days and days locked in with books and not a single interesting information had appeared. He wondered how his friends had managed to do that all July, but then remembered Hermione loved books, and Ron loved Hermione, so it probably wasn't too much trouble. But that day, they'd found a lead on the Slytherin pendant Harry and Dumbledore had searched before, the real one, and one of the members of the Order had managed to destroy it. They had a quick celebration over dinner, but Harry just felt completely depressed. _He _hadn't done anything. He'd just been kept safe and hidden away.

He waited for his friends to fall asleep that night and went to the attic, where he found a small window leading to the roof. He lay there watching the sky and drinking from one of the bottles the twins had given him. Why hadn't Sirius ever mentioned that place? He couldn't stand being indoors, so this would have to have been a relief. And it was the house he grew up in, how could he not know? He felt grateful when the alcohol made his mind wander, and was almost asleep when he heard the noise of someone else climbing up.

Draco Malfoy's head popped up through the window, and they were equally surprised to see each other. But as none of them intended to give in, they just lay side-by-side on the roof that suddenly seemed too small.

"What are you drinking?" Malfoy asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Firewhisky." His voice sounded lazy, indicating he'd been with that bottle for a while.

"Can I have some?" Harry shrugged and handed over the bottle. Malfoy took long gulps before returning it. "Where d'you get it? It's good stuff."

"The twins gave me for my birthday."

Suddenly none of them knew what to say, so they let themselves remain in an almost comfortable silence. The blond was almost asleep when Harry hit him with the bottle, encouraging him to drink some more, and asked:

"Is it true you're not a Death Eater? That you're on our side?"

"All true, Potter. Your worst dreams have come to life."

"Why?"

"It's none of your business."

In his state of drunkenness, he wasn't bothered by the rude answer. "Come on. Tell me."

"It doesn't matter, Potter."

"Of course it does. You led them into Hogwarts two months ago and now you're fighting them. What's changed so fast?"

"A lot has changed. And it has changed me. And so I'm here. End of story."

"You're always so rude."

Malfoy looked to his side, and watched Harry for a moment. The boy had his eyes closed and his head on one arm. "So are you, Potter. It's perfectly mutual."

"I suppose so." Harry opened his eyes and turned to Malfoy, who blushed slightly and looked back up. "Do you hate me?"

"Hate you?"

"Yeah. You always act like you hate me."

"Do _you_ hate _me_?"

"I hate what you do. How you act. I don't think I know you well enough to hate you for what you are."

"I grew up imagining what it would be like to be your friend. That's what was expected of me, and I liked that perspective. Then the first time we talk, you humiliate me. What did you expect?"

"Well, you were rude to my friends as well. I couldn't let that go."

"That's not what's expected of the Saint Potter, is it? You should forgive and-"

"Shut up." Harry hit the boy's arm lightly, smiling. "Well, I grew up with a bully. I finally had some space for myself. I wouldn't let you get away with that."

"Was your cousin as bad as I hear people say?"

"Worse. They all were. Did you know I lived in a cupboard until I was eleven?"

"A cupboard?"

"Yeah. Under the stairs. I only got a room when I came back from Hogwarts, after the first year. And I only got a few privileges - a window without bars, and being able to touch my wizarding stuff - after third year, when Sirius escaped. I told them he was my godfather, and they were scared. But life before that, specially before Hogwarts, was hell. I lost count of how many times I was beat up before I was five. By then, I was the main person in charge of cooking and cleaning as well."

"Five? I think if I went into a kitchen when I was five, all I would've gotten would be a big burn in my hand." They laughed easily.

"What about you? What was it like growing up at the Malfoy Mannor? Easy and comfortable, I suppose."

"Well, compared to you... But it was never easy to me." Malfoy took another large gulp of whisky before continuing. He had no idea why he was telling those things to Harry, of all people, but he suddenly felt he wanted to. It was probably the alcohol. "First thing I remember is my d- Lucius saying I wasn't good enough. I don't even remember what I did, probably some kid stuff, but I remember him yelling at me. That's most of what I remember of him. Telling me I'm not good enough to be a Malfoy. That I lose to you in everything. That I'm less than nothing. And I always tried so hard to get just an approval look from him. He didn't have to say a word. I just wish he would stop looking at me as if he was disgusted I was his son."

"I'm sorry." Harry said quietly. He understood what it was like to grow up being yelled at, feeling you're less than everybody else. "It must've been terrible."

"What annoys me the most is that I kept trying. Over and over I'd go back to him after he kicked me. Not literally, he never laid a hand on me. But he never had to. I would've made no difference after all he said to me."

"What about your mom? Didn't she ever stand up for you?"

"My mom? What a joke. I suppose she loves me alright, but she's always been too weak. She does whatever Lucius tells her to do without questioning it. Besides, having her as a mother was no better than having no mother at all. Except for when Lucius was home, I never saw either of them. I was always playing by myself in my room or somewhere in the property. Sometimes kids came over when he threw dinner parties, but they were never interested in being my friends. Their parents always told them it'd be good to have influence over the Malfoy offspring."

"What about Crabbe and Goyle? They did look more like followers than anything, but still..."

"We met in one of those parties as well. They just weren't smart enough to _use _me, but they would sit with me and listen to me babble. Somehow in the way we became friends. And it's true I bossed them around, but it sort of gave them structure. They wouldn't know what to do if I didn't tell them."

"With my cousin, they'd only do stuff because they were afraid of him. He thought he was so badass with that stupid gang of his, beating up little kids." They smiled at each other, sharing a very harmful thought about Duddley Dursley. "What about Pansy? And that other boy, uh, Blaise?"

"Blaise Zabini. He's a nice guy. I met him at Hogwarts. He's pure-blood in case you're wondering, but that hardly matters anymore. We got along well enough. He was quiet, and agreed with most of my nonsense. But his family wasn't one of Dark Wizards, at least not one connected to the Dark Lord. His mom did become a widow seven times in a row, so that's a bit suspicious..." They giggled, unsure if it was because of their talk or the effects of their drinking. "And Pansy... I also met at school. She's alright, but has some ideas weirder than my own."

"You dated her, didn't you?"

"For a while, yeah. But it could never really work out. We're incompatible romantically."

"I know what you mean."

"Not like you and Chang, Potter. Chang was just out of your league." They smiled at the joke.

"Actually I was thinking about me and Ginny."

"She's not bad, really... I little too short-fused for all I care, but pretty hot."

"Draco, watch your mouth!" Harry said laughing, but quickly stopped when he realized he'd called the blond by his first name. "Is... is it alright if I call you Draco?" The boy shrugged. "You can call me Harry, if you want." They remained in silence for a few minutes. "Why didn't it work out between you and Pansy?" Harry asked, trying to get over the awkwardness he himself created.

"I told you, not compatible. We have the same type. Males."

Harry choked on the drink. He definitely wasn't expecting such an information, especially given so naturally. "So you're, hm, you know, hm, gay?"

"Yeah, Potter, that's what that means. First one you've met?"

"I-I think so..."

"Then you're really thick. You know Dumbledore. And little Weasley herself, I heard she's been... sneaking around with that Loony before you got together. If you can call that getting together. I haven't seen you kiss her once."

"Well... I don't know if we 'got together'. We kissed, well, I kissed her, then he started hanging out a lot more, but never did that again. And then I broke up with her because I thought it'd be too dangerous if we were together."

"There goes Saint Potter again..." The nickname that had cause so much trouble before, at least that night, was only a joke. "Then how can you know you don't work together?"

"it never felt right, being with her. In a way, it was as awkward as trying to be with Cho."

"Ever tried kissing a boy? That's what did the trick for me."

"No! Draco, I'm not gay!"

"What's wrong with being gay?"

"Nothing, it's just-"

"And if you've never tried, how can you know you won't like it?"

"I just know-"

"Shut up, Harry. And stay still." Draco leaned over the other boy and kissed his lips lightly at first, then nibbled and licked Harry's lips a little before pulling away. "I think you're the problem. That was the dullest kiss I've ever had, and I started doing that before we went to school!"

Harry was too shocked to reply. Shocked Draco had simply kissed him, shocked it felt so good, shocked it felt so right. Though he wasn't shocked he was a terrible kisser. He hadn't had that much practice after all.

"Say something, Potter." Draco looked at him amused. "And just because I did a charity work, don't go thinking we'll start dating or anything. You're definitely not my type. And I already have an eye on somebody." Harry just looked at the blond blankly. "You're really funny, Potter. Now give me that bottle. I need one more sip before I go to bed."

Draco grabbed the bottle and drank from it before heading downstairs without another word. Harry stayed there for what seemed like an eternity, absorbing all that had happened. When he finally went back inside, he felt more confused than ever, and couldn't let go of the delicate feel of Draco's lips against his own. So that's what if felt like to be kissed by a guy? Because it was definitely better than being kissed by a girl.

The last week at Grimauld Place was really strange for Harry. The tension between him and Draco seemed to have vanished, and they even exchanged a few friendly words when they met. Harry had thought about the kiss for a long time, trying to work things out in his head, unsuccessfully. He didn't have anything other than brotherly feelings for the boy, but couldn't deny it'd been amazing.

When the last day of vacations came, there was that frantic agitation for everybody to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything. They all went to bed early to make sure nobody would miss the train, and squeezed into a few taxi cabs the next morning to make their way to the train station.

Harry ended up sitting beside Ginny, and it had been an awkward ride. They hadn't properly talked since the boy had dumped her, and all the time he'd spent living in the same house as her, they were never alone together. She smiled kindly, making him feel guilty for what he'd done. But more and more, especially after the kiss, he felt it'd been the right thing to do. That way, if Draco was right, she could go back to Luna, who must've been devastated to be left for him, and he could... explore his newfound side.

As soon as they arrived in the boarding platform, Draco ran away from them and hid in the train, trying to avoid some parents who were bidding their kids farewell. Some of them were well-known Death Eaters, who only didn't approach Harry because of the enormous amount of Aurors around him. The trip was quiet, and he was left alone in his cabin when Ron and Hermione left for the Prefects' meeting and Ginny followed them under the excuse she'd go look for Luna.

Alone with his thoughts once again, Harry reviewed the last couple of months. He was after all returning to school as Dumbledore had requested, and he'd have private classes with Snape. Who was still, supposedly, on their side. They'd found and destroyed the third Horcrux, leaving three more to be found. They had strong evidence to believe Nagini, Voldemort's snake, was one of them, and if the former Headmaster had been correct, they'd be able to find the other two at Hogwarts.

All that aside, he'd learned to call _Draco _a _friend_, and learned he at least liked boys as well as girls. He didn't have an eye on anybody - though he wondered a little who Draco fancied -, though that was probably more because of the war than anything else. It was too dangerous for the other person, and he didn't have time to waste in a relationship.

When he noticed, he'd fallen asleep, and only woke up with the heavy rain hitting the window. They were almost there, and his friends still hadn't returned. Something made him feel uneasy, and he decided to go look for _someone_, just so he wouldn't be alone. He was surprised at how empty the train was. Normally it would be full of life and chatter, but many parents were too scared to let their children out of their sight. Some of them had died in attacks. The others were scattered around. Only when he moved on to the second car he found a full cabin; it was Draco's one. He felt a little intimidated at the looks he received, but asked the blonde nonetheless if he could stay. With an almost friendly smile, he was allowed in, and felt very happy not to be alone anymore.

Everybody already seemed to know the Slytherin boy had deserted his parents and the Dark Lord and turned to the other side. He wasn't paying too much attention to their conversation, but turned his head to Draco when he heard him discuss about a group he wanted to form inside his House with all the students who didn't want to turn to the Dark Side. It sparkled in him the memory of the Dumbledore's Army. He had to discuss that as soon as possible with Hermione, figure out who should be a part of it and - he was surprise to acknowledge - he wanted Draco to be a part of it too, with all the Slytherins he deemed trustworthy. The more the merrier, they say, and they needed as many people they could get to fight Voldmort.

As they arrived in the Great Hall and everybody sat at their respective tables, Harry had a clear notion of how empty the school really was. Only about a third of the table was filled, for all the Houses except Slytherin, who had about two-thirds of its students. There were only about ten or so first-years to be sorted, and they ended up mostly in the Snake House. Looking at the faculty table, Harry was glad to see some familiar faces, but instead of one new professor - to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts - there were two new faces. One of them - the oldest man, who was probably in his 40s and looked as sinister as one can - would take the empty chair, while the other - who almost looked like a student himself, in his early 20s - would be in charge of Potions for the first five years. Snape was getting an assistant after all, and hopefully he'd be a little better teaching only those who had high enough grades in their O.W.L.s. After introducing the newcomers and exposing some new rules, the Potions Master had to stand being booed, and as much as it enraged Harry to see that Greasy Git stand where Dumbledore once stood, for some reason he couldn't make himself produce the sound along with most of his House mates.

They all went back to their dorms, and only then Harry noticed Seamus was missing. His bed was covered in black drapes, and it didn't take long for him to remember the attacks to his family that had been on the papers a few weeks earlier. His dorm was quiet while the boys unpacked. Neville and Dean had smiled at him when he joined them, but the war atmosphere was just too heavy to sustain smiles. Harry took a long time to fall asleep that night, thinking about all that was on the verge of happening.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

His expectations about Snape's strictness were shatter the very first day of school. It seemed he expected even more of them, since they'd done so well in their exams, and due to the increasing difficulty of their tasks, he demanded absolute silence. And he seemed to have even more pleasure in taking points from Harry, especially, and all the few Gryffindors there, in general.

From what he heard once he was back to the Common Room, the assistant Snape had hired - Hastings, Hollings, Hawkins, what was that again? - was quite a pleasant guy, though he wasn't too good at teaching. Or was that part of the plan? Having them not learn a thing? All the girls, especially from the fourth and fifth years, seemed big fans of him. He wondered what it'd be like to learn that subject without Snape's hawk eyes over him, and instead of thinking it'd be a good thing, he just felt it wouldn't be quite the same. And that made him slightly sad.

On the next day, he had the chance to meet their new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. His name was Knaggs - he never bothered to share with them his first name - and he was working for the Ministry until that point. After five minutes of his presentation, it was clear he managed to be worst than Umbridge. He didn't only banish their wands from class and was determined not to perform, let alone teach, one single spell the whole school year, but their text book wasn't even about the subject, but the history of the evolution of it across time. And all they did all class long was read it.

As if the class wasn't bad enough, talking to some of the other students in his House, he realized all years were using the same useless text book. That was when the need to bring back the DA became the clearest. Those kids didn't stand a chance if that would be all they'd do for the rest of the year.

Right on the first week of classes, Harry was summoned to Snape's office - the one in the dungeons, the professor didn't like using the Headmaster's office - to set their schedule for the year. He'd told Ron and Hermione about the lessons, and the redhead had almost screamed his opposition. None of them trusted Snape, and believed it was just a trick to hand Harry over to Voldemort. After almost half an hour reassuring them, and sharing some of what Dumbledore and McGonagall had told him, they watched him leave the Common Room after dinner.

Harry knocked on the door a couple of times before coming in. Snape was focused on some papers on his desk, and took almost ten minutes to give him some attention, which made Harry seriously reconsider his decision to come in the first place. When the Professor put away his feather and parchment, Harry was already with his hand on the doorknob to leave.

"Sit down, Potter."

"I'm fine standing." He said stubbornly, turning back to the other man.

"I said sit down. We have to talk."

"Then talk." He was growing angrier by the minute.

"I don't have to take your attitude, boy. This is for your own good. I don't need to teach you a thing. So if you're going to act like a child, you're welcome to go out that door and never come back." Snape just looked at him from behind his desk. Harry struggled a little with his emotions before sitting down. "Good. You still owe me an apology, but I suppose that's more than I can expect from you." The Potions Master sneered at the boy gritting his teeth. "This is how it's going to work. Every Wednesday I want you here after dinner. We'll work on different skills, starting with dueling. From what I've seen last time we met, you're terrible at it, and wouldn't last five seconds against the Dark Lord."

"Why would you teach me anything anyway?"

"I have my reasons. But I do expect you do work hard at it. I won't settle for anything less than your best, even if you're best isn't much." Harry wanted to counter-attack, but did his best to keep himself under control. He had promised to Dumbledore, even if Snape wasn't doing his part in the bargain. "There are also other things you must learn. Despite the complete failure of our Occlumency lessons before, I must urge you to start practicing it again. If you need help, I'll be here to answer your questions, and I really recommend you practice, because I will try to get into your mind. Once you've mastered that, we can move on to Legillimency. It's been agreed you must have at least some basic skills in that area. Depending how fast you can progress, we'll see what else could be useful. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very good. Do you have any questions?"

"Why?"

"Why what, Potter?"

"Why would you bother? I know you promised Dumbledore-"

"Again, my motives don't concern you. And if you can't move on from that, we can't work together." They stayed in silence for a few minutes. "Good. Then get up, and we'll start your first lesson."

After they were both standing, Snape pushed the furniture against the wall creating quite some space for them to duel. He decided to test the boy to see how far back he'd have to go, and his low expectations weren't disappointed. He easily disarmed and hit Harry with mostly harmless spells over and over, without even breaking a sweat. When the boy could no longer stand up, he decided it was enough for the day and dismissed him.

Harry took a few minutes to get back in his feet and leave with what was left of his pride. He thought he was at least okay at that. And even he knew Snape wasn't coming too hard at him. Maybe for lack of practice, but at that moment he had to concede he'd need all the help he could get. But on the other hand, he would learn so much to share with the DA. And that made him very excited.

It was another week before he got the chance to discuss their secret group with Hermione, who now spent every spare minute in the library, reading through every book she could get her hands on. They were sitting by the fireplace one night, all three of them, and most of the remaining Gryffindors had already gone to bed. They were both as excited as he was, and Ron already started making plans for who they'd invite and when they'd meet.

"Guys, I... There's someone else I think we should invite."

"Harry, I'm not sure it's such a good idea..."

"Who is it, mate?"

"Draco." The redhead almost fell off his armchair at the sound of that _first _name. "Seriously. I think he knows a lot, and we need all the help we can get."

"Look, Harry, I know he's on our side now, and that we're supposed to trust him-"

"You can't be serious, mate! We don't need that, that weasel in our group. He was the one who destroyed it last time, remember?"

"I know you don't like him, Ron. I even understand it. But who better to teach us how to fight Dark Magic than someone who actually knows it?"

"And when did the you of you become best friends anyway?" The redhead seemed decided not to accept the suggestion. "I saw you leaving the train with him and his gang, and the two of you were all friendly back at Grimauld Place."

"We're not best friends. But you should give him a chance. Draco's really a nice guy, if you get past all that attitude. We talked, and... I don't know. We understand each other."

"How can you understand a brat like him? How can anyone? He's a spoiled traitor who'll give up any information to save his own ass."

"Ron, he's not like that. If the two of you would only give each other a chance-"

"I won't risk it, and neither should you." The boy frowned, looking into the fire. "What did he even tell you to change your opinion of in so fast?"

"We talked about some personal stuff. We have a lot in common. I think he never had anyone to just talk like that, without the other person expecting anything from him."

"That would explain why _he_ would want to be your friend, not the other way around."

"You don't get it, Ron. And I can't explain to you if you're not willing to understand. But he's my friend now, and I think it's vital that we talk to him about the DA."

"Why you want him so much in our group, Harry?" Hermione looked at him, trying to keep the boys from arguing any further.

"He knows a lot, and a lot of stuff we don't know. Snape's also going to teach me things I think would be good if more of us knew. Besides, he's gathering a group inside Slytherin of those who don't want to follow Voldemort. You know, not everybody in that House aspire to become a Death Eater."

"Like hell they don't." Ron mumbled, looking back at his friends.

"I never thought they did, Harry. And if you think it's a good idea, I say we give them a chance. When can you talk to Malfoy? I want to go over the seventh-years to make sure we find a suitable day for all of us. When are your meetings with Snape?"

"Wednesdays."

"And we have Quidditch practice every Monday and Friday mornings, and Tuesday and Thursday nights."

"Ah, Ron?" Harry asked carefully, knowing he probably was about to start another argument with the boy. "I won't be in the Quidditch team this year."

"What you mean, Harry? You have to! You're the best player, how are we going to win any matches? And who'll be our captain?" The boy stood up and raised his voice.

"Ron, calm down!" Hermione asked, pulling him down by his sleeve.

"Listen, mate... There's just too much for me to do this year. There'll be homework and N.E.W.T.s, not that I'm too concerned about them." Hermione frowned at him. "And also the DA, lessons with Snape and the research for you-know-what. Besides, I won't be able to focus on the matches, and I'd probably end up costing us the Cup. You'll be a great team captain, you should be the one to do it even if I were still on the team. And it'll be good for some of the younger kids to have something to get their minds off the war."

"You're still the best, Harry. The team won't be the same without you. And I doubt the rest of the Gryffindors will let you get away with it."

"It's my choice, Ron. They'll have to respect it."

"Okay, Harry. I thought Friday or Saturday nights, I think it'd be a good idea to meet at least once a week now. Specially for the younger students, they need to learn how to defend themselves in the least."

"Sounds good to me. I'll talk to Draco as soon as I can, but I'm sure he won't object it. And then we can start deciding who'll be in and who'll be out. Do you think we could have the first meeting already on the first week of October?"

"I think it's possible. I'll find some time to create more of those galleons, I think that worked pretty well."

"And you think the Room of Requirement will do? I suppose by now most people know about it, but maybe there's a way to still use it? I think it would be more dangerous to try and transform any other room in the castle for those purposes."

"I'll find a way. I remember reading something about it somewhere, I just need to do a few tests. I'm sure Ron won't mind helping me with them."

"That's settled, then. Now I'm off to bed. If the lesson with Snape tomorrow turns out anything like it was last week, I'll be exhausted. G'night!"

His friends attempted a smile. They already disliked the idea of Harry spending a second alone with Snape, but after he returned from their session the previous week barely able to stay on his feet, they both made loud and vehement protests. But Harry had quite enjoyed himself, and felt really good about their sessions, no matter how much he hated the professor. He was at last _doing _something.

He got the chance to catch up with Draco on that weekend, when, for some reason, he found the blond sitting by himself in the library. He sat by him, and they shared a brief smile that had the rest of the room commenting, and the boy turned his eyes back to his book. After a few minutes, he closed it, having finished the chapter he was reading.

"What you want, Potter?" The phrase sounded rude, but the boy smiled friendly.

"Can I talk to you? Like, in private?" He felt a little embarrassed, especially since they hadn't properly talked since the night they'd gotten drunk.

"Fine. Come on, I know somewhere."

They walked a few corridors and entered an unused room with a fireplace -which they quickly set fire to - and a few dusty armchairs. Harry was intrigued by that place, and looked around curiously while Draco performed cleaning charms on their seats and put them close to the fire.

"What is this place?"

"I came here a few times with Pansy, when people thought we were... you know. And we'd sit and talk."

"I like it."

"Me too." They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching and listening the fire crackling. "So, what you wanted to talk about? If this is about that kiss-"

"It isn't. Well, wasn't."

"But?"

"We never talked properly about that."

"What is there to talk about? We were drunk and I did some charity. I hope you have clear it won't happen again."

"I know that. But... It was... Good." He blushed hard, hoping the other boy wouldn't notice.

"Of course it was. It's me we're talking about." They giggled.

"It's impossible to talk to you like that."

"Don't I know it? But, seriously, you're not in love with me or anything now, are you? Because if you are-"

"No! It's nothing like that. I was just wondering... Since this is all so new... If I need to, can I talk to you about that?"

"Why me and not your little friends? Not that I'm not flattered to be put in my due place, finally, above them, but-"

"I don't think they'd understand." He said quietly, and Draco let his smile fade. "Not even I understand it. Not that it really matters, but just in case..."

"Sure, Potter." They didn't know what else to say, feeling awkward with the sudden proximity. "What you wanted to talk to me about, anyway?"

"Uh, yeah, right. You remember that group I had in fifth year, that you destroyed with your gang?"

"That little dueling group of yours?"

"Yeah, that one."

"What about it?"

"We're bringing it back."

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"I want you to be a part of it."

Draco laughed sarcastically. "You think your little followers would appreciate it?"

"I don't care what they think. I believe you have loads to teach us. And those kids deserve a chance to learn how to defend themselves."

"And what you think I can do for you? Everybody who would join you in that group would hate me. They'd ignore me, at the very least. It'd be a waste of time."

"I don't just want you in there. I heard about the group you wanted to form in your House for those who don't want to follow Voldemort." Draco frowned a little at that name. "I want them in my group as well, if you think you can trust them. We can't afford traitors, but we need as many people as we can get to fight on our side."

"Even if I accept your offer, why do you think any other Slytherin would accept it?"

"Because you'd persuade them too. I know they trust you. You've managed to take them off the Dark Path. And specially the younger ones, with that new DADA professor, I'm sure they'd appreciate learning a thing or two."

"When are you planning the meetings?"

"Either Friday or Saturday night, starting in the first week of October. We haven't quite decided yet."

"I have Quidditch practice on Fridays."

"Saturday it is, then."

"Where?"

"The Room of Requirement. We're studying a way to make it safer."

"After last year, I may have a tip or two for you."

"I'd really appreciate that."

"I'll see what I can do. But I'm not promising anything."

"Thanks, Draco."

"Sure."

"See you around?"

"Whatever, Potter." He was smiling.

Harry left the room feeling exultant. He was positive Draco would show up, and would bring along at least a few of his fellow Slytherins. With a big smile on his face, he went back to the library, to find Hermione dug under a pile of books. She thought she was on to something, and had asked the boys to help her go through some of the reading.

Two weeks passed faster than he expected, and they'd gathered most of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff in the secret room on the corridor of the seventh floor, and were getting ready to start the first meeting when an unexpected guest - for most - appeared, this time not blasting the door away but simply opening it. With the information Draco had shared with them, they'd managed to make the room invisible to anyone who didn't have the sole purpose of improving themselves, managing that way to keep out unwanted students. For that reason, most of them jumped backwards when the blond walked through the door followed by another twenty people of varying ages. Harry couldn't help but smile when he saw him.

The Slytherins settled in one corner, slightly away from all the other students mingling, and Harry exchanged a quick word with Draco before turning to everybody else. He cleared his throat getting their attention, and took a deep breath before beginning his opening speech.

"Hi. I, hm, I'm Harry, as I'm sure you know. First of all, I'd like to thank you all for coming. It is very important to me that you're all here, willing to learn and, if it comes down to that, to fight beside me. Second, I have to urge you all to keep this a secret. I don't have to tell you how vital that is. If you have any friends who aren't part of this group and you think you can absolutely trust them, come talk to us and we'll be glad to ask them in. Now Hermione is handing over some galleons, which those of you who have been here before will recognize. Until further notice, we'll meet every week, at this same time, right here. Those coins will be used to inform you in case of extraordinary meetings. They have a few spells on them to assure you won't spend them by accident."

Harry smiled at his friend who gave everybody one coin. The Slytherins were reluctant to accept them, but, leading by example, Draco took one and tuck it away on his pocket. Slowly, the others did the same. With him were, besides his usual companions, only younger students. A couple of fifth- and sixth-years, a few from the other grades, but mostly first-year students who seemed as scared of Harry as they were of the war. He felt sorry for them, being so young and caught up in that horrendous battle. A lot of the students from the other Houses were also very young, and Harry felt a small lump form in his throat, forcing him to clear it again before continuing.

"We will start with the basics. I know you won't all progress at the same rate, so once me or one of my... friends, Ron, Hermione or Draco, think you're ready, we'll individually teach you the next steps. I was thinking we'd do some one-on-one practice for about half of the class, and then form a circle or something, so you had the chance to practice against different people with different skill levels. But any suggestion is welcome, and we'll do our best to comply."

Draco had been a little surprised to be pointed as a friend, and specially to be put by Harry in the same level of his other friends - not that he didn't think he was worth it, of course he was, he just never expected the other to do that in public. He never thought the other boy was capable of leading anyone, let alone such a big group as that, but was admired. Not that he couldn't do a better job out of it.

"Of course we don't expect the younger ones of you to be able to fight by our side, but we hope we'll teach you at least how to defend yourselves, so you're not helpless. You don't need to be afraid, we'll be here to guide you and protect you. If you need anything, anything at all, just say it, and we'll do our best to help. And those of you old enough to fight... I will be proud to stand by your sides when the time comes."

Harry paused to contemplate his students. He felt proud they were willing to be there with him, and he could see how most of them were also touched by his words. Except, of course, the Slytherins rolling their eyes. He wondered if he'd ever get to them. A soft smile drew itself on his lips as he thought that, probably, he never would.

"Now enough with the chit chat. Please pair up, preferably with someone on your skill level, and let's get practicing. First thing I want you to learn is _Expelliarmus. _For the first-years, that's the spell that disarms the enemy. This is how it should go." He demonstrated on Ron, who wasn't too happy to be thrown across the room. "If it works, your enemy will be deprived of their wands, giving you a big advantage. Are you ready? Then let's get practicing."

Almost instantaneously, the room filled up with people screaming their spells. The older students easily performed it, while the younger ones took quite a few tries to produce any shadow of an effect. He walked around giving tips and complimenting, and despite the ugly looks he received from the Slytherins, he was impressed by what he saw and made sure they knew. Some of the students had moved on to other spells, and by the end of that first hour, to a greater or lesser degree, they all could produce some result from the initial spell, and were panting and sweating.

When they gathered all together, he could see how proud the students were, specially the younger ones, when they won their mock duels. It was already past ten at night when he called it a day and they were all dismissed, being let go in small groups not to attract too much attention. Harry made sure he sent out mixed groups, both of Houses and ages, and about half an hour later, there was only him, Ron and Hermione talking about their progress. They were all very pleased. And by the few words Draco shared with him before leaving, so was the blond. They all knew they were up to something really good there, and couldn't help feeling proud they were actually _doing _something to help in the war.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

It was already early December when they got the first solid lead on the fourth Horcrux. By now, they were sure Voldemort had used a symbolic piece from each of the Houses - except Gryffindor, of course - to put a piece of his soul in. Slytherin's had been the locket, and they'd made a list of three or four items from the other two houses that had gone missing around the time they estimated Tom was working on dividing his soul.

They were in a bit of a deadlock with their list when Harry decided to include another person in that search. He did it without mentioning the fact to his friends, during one of his class-planning sessions with Draco. He asked the blond in whispers if any of those objects seemed familiar, and showed him a list in which they'd included copies of the illustrations they'd found in books.

"I don't know. That one." Harry pointed to the Diadem. "Looks strangely familiar. Have you seen it before?"

"Now that you mention it..." He thought for a few minutes in silence. "I'm not sure, but it is familiar to me as well. But from this Hufflepuff list, I think I know which one you're looking for. I remember when I was younger, this Cup. I clearly remember the patterns in it, it used to fascinate me. I remember my aunt Bellatrix almost freaked out when I tried to touch it, once. She kept it in glass cabinet in the living room, and always seemed rather afraid of it. After that day, I never saw it again, and I heard she'd sold it or something. The summer before last, on the same day the Dark Lord gave me my assignment, I overheard him yelling at Bella for disappearing with that cup. Apparently, if not kept under the right combination of spells, it would find its way back to Hogwarts."

"Sounds like a really good reason to worry, in my opinion."

"Why are you looking for these things anyway?"

Harry sighed. He knew he wouldn't be able to have the blond's information for free. But somehow he really trusted the boy, and whispered the most relevant bits of the story to him, watching as Draco's face changed between varied reactions. When he reached the end of his story, the other boy looked thoughtful.

"What is it?"

"I want to help. I never heard of any of it before, but considering my background, and the fact that we know at least two of - _those _- are hidden here, I think I could do something more for the cause. Would you mind if I made a copy of the Ravenclaw list?"

"Sure, go ahead. Just, you know, make sure nobody sees it. If he finds out we know about these, he may decide to strike before we have the chance to destroy them."

"I know that. I'll be careful, I promise. And if I remember anything, I'll let you know."

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

The next step was to tell his best friends what he'd done. He knew it wouldn't go down smoothly, but he wasn't prepared for the scandal they'd put up. He was glad he cast a silencing charm in the classroom they'd chosen to talk in, because even then he wasn't sure their screaming couldn't be heard from the outside. They spent hours there, yelling at each other - even Hermione had lost her temper and was supporting Ron. When they were all too exhausted to keep arguing, they sat in the dusty room for long minutes in silence.

"Okay, Harry. It's too late to do anything about it now. Just promise me you won't do that again."

"Hermione, I wouldn't have done it if I didn't trust Draco. And there's no one else I'd trust like that."

"I can't believe you'd do such a thing. How thick are you, mate? It's damn Malfoy we're talking about!"

"Ron, that's enough! We can't take it back, so let's just roll with it, okay?" The other boy frowned at both of them before looking away. "Did he help at all, Harry?"

"If you'd bothered to ask instead of yelling at me like that..." He muttered in a low voice before looking at her. "Actually, he's helped to figure out which of Hufflepuff's objects is the Horcrux. It's the Cup. And there's a good explanation as well, it's not just because he said so."

"Fine. And where is it?"

"Somewhere in the castle. It was enchanted to always return here."

"You do know that sounds like one big, fat lie, right?" The redhead looked at him angrily.

"I trust him, Ron. Even if you don't."

"What about that Ravenclaw list?"

"I told him there was something about that...what's that called? A... A tiara? Or a-"

"A diadem." Hermione smiled at him.

"Right. That. I mentioned it to him, and he also thought it was familiar. He said he'd take a closer look at the list, and let me know if he figured anything out."

"You left the list with him?" Ron's tone was rising again. "Are you insane?"

"He made a copy, actually." He was being hostile to his friend again. Just as he once stood up for him, he was now willing to do for Draco. "And in case you haven't heard, I trust him. He said he wouldn't show it to anybody."

"And you believed him."

"Damn right I did. Have a problem with that?"

"Boys, boys, let's not start that again, please!" Hermione pleaded. Ron threw another angry and hurt look at Harry before standing up and leaving the room.

"I'm going after him." Hermione announced, leaving him alone.

Frustrated, Harry punched the closest wall, regretting it almost instantly as the pain spread on his hand. "Damn!"

"It wasn't your brightest idea, you know." Draco's voice sounded from the door, making Harry turn around with an embarrassed smile. "All that-" he motioned to Harry's quickly bruising hand with his head, "and that argument because of me? I'm flattered."

"Shut up." Harry's voice sounded tired as he sat in one of the chairs.

"Okay. I won't tell you where that diadem is, then." Harry jolted up his seat, making Draco laugh. "That interested, huh?"

"Where is it?"

"The Room of Hidden Things. That's where I saw it last year. I've spent so long in there, I've seen too much to remember it right away."

"That's it! I went in there once. I thought that thing was a bit weird, but never gave it a second thought."

"You were in there?"

"Only once. No wonder I couldn't remember." He smiled excitedly, and Draco couldn't help smiling with him. "Was that why you came here?"

"I spent hours looking at that picture. Then it suddenly came to me, and I had to tell you." The boy almost seemed embarrassed he had run to Harry like that.

"Thank you."

"What do you intend to do now?"

"Go find it. Then destroy it."

"When? Can I come?" Draco hated he sounded too excited, but Harry didn't seem to mind.

"Yeah, I'd like that. How about Sunday afternoon?"

"Sounds great to me."

"You do know Ron and Hermione will be coming as well, right?"

"I figured I wouldn't be so lucky."

"After lunch, then. I see you in the corridor by the tapestry?"

"Yeah."

"Good." They remained in silence for a moment, lost in their own thoughts.

"I better go, then."

"Yeah. See you."

Ron hadn't been talking to Harry properly since the boy decided to include Draco in their research of the objects, but made sure he was with them when they entered the Room of Hidden Things, that afternoon. With the blond's knowledge of the place, they were able to find the lost object in just over an hour, which was quite the record for a room so big and so cluttered.

"What do we do now?" Draco asked, looking at the object in Harry's hand. There'd been a slight discussion over who would get it, and the only way to keep that from turning into a real fight had been to let Harry have it.

"I'm not sure." Harry admitted.

"Well, how did you kill the others?"

"I hit the Diary with a fang from the Basilisk. I don't know how the ring or the locket were destroyed."

"And I don't suppose you have the fang with you, do you?" Draco sarcasm made Harry smile, but the other two frowned. "Let's go somewhere we can try out spells without risking any unwanted side effects." He tilted his head towards the piles of junk around them.

"But where?"

"How about the Room of Requirement? We could have it completely empty or something." Hermione suggested, making Harry's smile grow.

They left that room and entered one in the molds suggested by the girl. They left the diadem in the middle of it and, taking turns, attacked the object with spells growing in power. A few minutes and lots of spells later, the diadem was turned to dust and the light green smoke it produced was the sign they needed to know they had succeeded. Relieved, the four of them left the room, quickly going different ways.

It took Ron a few days to start talking to Harry again, but the excitement from their success was stronger, and they slowly returned to what they used to be. The DA meetings were also going swimmingly, with even the first-years mastering a few spells. Even though Harry didn't play Quidditch anymore, he still attended the games, and was glad to see his best friend performing so well. The redhead knew a lot about game strategy, and was leading the team to one victory after the other. And the new kids on the team seemed to enjoy themselves quite a lot, which was a relief in such tense times.

Over the months, Harry and Draco had actually grown pretty close. With rare exceptions, Harry couldn't get Ron and Hermione to be around the blond, but they spent hours every week planning ahead their classes for the DA. But although they spent a long time together in the library, out of that room, except for the lack of fights between them, they behaved much like they always had. They still teased each other quite a lot, and while everybody thought that meant things were going back to normal, they knew it was just for fun, and appreciated the shared moments of familiarity.

Slowly, he was also achieving progress in his lessons with Snape. He was being hit far less often, and even managed to hit the professor once or twice. Now they were always breathing hard and flustered with the efforts by the end of the day, which meant to Harry he was finally catching up. Since they barely spoke a word to one another, they didn't engage in any more arguments, letting their feelings out through their actions. He was even managing to keep the older man out of his head quite easily, and the last time they'd attempted that exercise, he'd only let him in once, and by the state of both of them by the end of it, Snape had had to use almost all his powers to do it. He was also excited about the Legillimency lessons the other had promised for after the winter break.

Winter Break. He was a bit torn between staying in school and returning to Grimauld Place. He wanted to see everyone again, but at the same time, now he knew the fifth Horcrux was at school, he wanted to make the most of his free time to search for it. With the aid of the Marauder's Map, they'd been going through every room in the castle, secret or not, looking for that Cup. But with the always-increasing homework overload, it was getting harder and harder to find the time to explore.

With less than two weeks to the end of the term, Harry and Draco were sitting in the library planning the last DA meeting of the year. They were very excited, since most of their students seemed to be progressing faster than they'd expected, and they were just getting to the best bits, the more elaborate spells and, with a more varied range of them, the mock duels at the end of every meeting were becoming very interesting to watch.

That day they finished earlier than planned, and neither really wanted to go. They'd started to really enjoy each other's company, much as they hated to admit it, and since they'd reserved some more time for that meeting, and were very far from the eyes of Madam Pince, Harry thought they could just talk for a bit. Other than 'work', they hadn't talked properly since the beginning of the Term, and the boy missed it.

"What are you doing for Winter Break?" He thought that would be a fairly neutral subject to choose from.

"What can I do? I'll stay here, of course."

"I think I will too."

"Why? Don't you want to see the Weasley bunch and all those lunatics again?"

Harry laughed and hit Draco's arm. "Don't talk about them like that! And of course I do, but I think I should stay here looking for... you-know-what."

"Of course, Saint Potter. Why don't you have a little fun? It's probably the last break you'll have before heading into all-out war."

"What about you? Or you're telling me you'll have fun staying here?"

"I don't have a choice, in case you haven't noticed."

"Or perhaps your crush will stay as well?" Harry pushed him lightly, not bothering to hide a smile when he saw the other blush a little.

"Shut up, Potter. He won't be here, if you must know."

"Are you sure? You're not just trying to trick me?" The boy insisted, amused.

"No, Potter." Draco gave him a killer look, making him laugh a little too loud and receive a reproving look from Madam Pince, who was putting some books away in a close shelf. "As a matter of fact, he's not even here right now. I haven't seen him since... Well, I haven' t seen him in quite a while."

"Then why don't you take advantage of the holiday and go find him?"

"Stop with that nonsense, Potter! I don't even know where he is. And I told you already, I'm staying here."

"Then so am I."

"What's the logic behind that?" He looked at Harry as if the boy was crazy. "You go and see yours, they'll be glad to see you survived a whole semester here without a scratch."

"You come with me, then. Stay at Grimauld Place with us. I know they aren't you favorite people in the world, but maybe a little distraction would do you some good. I don't want to come back and see you depressed because you spent all this time thinking about him."

"You're more insane by the minute, Potter. I wouldn't get depressed over a silly thing like that."

"Still. Come with me. I'll miss talking to you if you don't."

"Nobody would want me there. And don't tell me otherwise, even you must know that's true."

"Well, I want you there. And it's my house, so they'll just have to accept you there."

"I think I've heard that 'it's my house' talk before."

"Well, it's the truth. By the way, how the hell did you get in there? There was a Fidelius on the house, and now Dumbledore's dead, it's not like he can authorize anyone to get in."

"McGonagall had some piece of paper she showed me. The old man was smart, he left a couple of scribbles of that address. And if you had bothered studying at all, you would know that, as the owner of the house, once the Secret Keeper dies, you can also authorize people in and out, and even remove the spell if you want to."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, Potter."

"So, will you come?" Harry saw an unexpected glimmer in the back of Draco's eyes at the perspective of spending the holidays at his house. Curious.

"Okay, fine, if it'll make you stop bothering me." They smiled at each other. "If that's all you needed from me, I'm off. I have loads to so, especially since someone just changed my plans."

Harry laughed as he watched the blond make his way out of the Library. It would be a very, very interesting Holiday Season.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Harry, Hermione and the other two Weasleys left the Gryffindor Common Room together, after lunch on the first day of Winter Break. Professor McGonagall had thought it better for them to go to Grimmauld Place through the fireplace in her office, rather than let them ride the Hogwarts express, and they'd decided to meet in front of her office that afternoon. Luna Lovegood was also coming along, since she and Ginny had gotten back together and the blonde's dad was travelling through north Russia, doing research for the Quibbler. Sometimes Harry seriously doubted the Lovegoods knew they were at war.

The four of them chatted excitedly as they walked down the hall, and if not for a rather random comment on Christmas pixies, they wouldn't really have noticed the blonde had caught up with them. But they all noticed very well another blond waiting for them with a large suitcase by the door. Ron practically squealed in shock, Ginny stopped waking, making Luna collide against her and Hermione looked at Harry with her eyes wide open. The boy, on the other hand, smiled while he waved at the Slytherin, running a few steps ahead.

"I'm glad you're really here."

"You're the only one." Draco tilted his head towards the others, with a sarcastic smile.

"Well... I was hoping you'd be as well." He couldn't help smiling at the look that comment got him. "Ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll be."

Harry put one hand on the doorknob and turned to his other friends. "Shall we, guys?"

Neither Weasley could move, still shocked, and the other two girls had to literally pull them into the room while Harry held the door open. After a few last-minute advices and a slight frown at Harry's choice of guests, Professor McGonagall sent them off one by one. Harry decided to go last, to make sure Draco wouldn't somehow be prevented from coming. When he landed at his house - his home -, the blond was already trying to run away to his room, which wasn't very easy with one too many redheads in the room plus all the Order members off-duty.

He also noticed that, while Draco tried to get away, the silver-grey eyes were going though the room, looking for someone in particular. He smiled and tried to follow the Slytherin's eyes, but both of them were disappointed to see whoever it was, wasn't there. Well, at least now Harry knew who it _wasn't_, and that was better than nothing. He was positive that, by the end of the holiday, he'd have it figured out.

That day, except for the blond boy, who was being ignored - and happily so -, they spent the day catching up excitedly, and when they realized it, it was already dinner time, and more and more people cramped the house. They were already at the table and eating when Draco entered the room like a king - even if Harry was the only one to pay him some attention. Which also meant he was the only one to see the poorly hidden smile that formed in his lips when his eyes met a particular person on the table. And Harry himself couldn't help smiling. Now _that_ would be an interesting couple.

"Hey, Draco?" Harry called in the dark, later that night. The two of them were sharing a room. Not that the Slytherin or the other Griffindors had agreed to it.

"What, Potter?"

"I know who it is." Harry wished he could see the blond's face. He was sure the other was blushing.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know you do."

"Shut up, Potter. I want to sleep."

"Have you talked to him yet?"

"If you don't shut up, I'll hex you, I swear."

"Okay, okay! I just thought-"

"_Rictumsempra__**!**_" Harry started laughing uncontrollably, and the other only cut him loose when he didn't have any breath left. "Told you. Next time, you'll be thrown out of the room. Now sleep."

Harry took a few minutes to calm down. "Good night to you too, Draco."

Hermione was in the room next door; she'd chosen to share the space with Ron rather than be the third wheel in the room with the other two girls. The redhead on the bed beside her was already sound asleep, but she could hear the muffled voices from the boys in the other room. And anyone else awake on that floor would've heard Harry's laughter, costly contained after a few minutes. She wondered what was going on between the boys. Something didn't seem right, and she was determined to find out what.

Harry woke up late the following morning, and spent long minutes in bed stretching before realizing he was alone in the room. After his morning routine, he went downstairs for breakfast and heard the younger girls laughing in the living room. Curious, he peeked through the opened door and found them putting up the Christmas decorations. They smiled at him when they saw the boy, and he smiled back.

"You want to help us, Harry?" Ginny offered.

"It's fun!" Luna's eyes were dreamy as usual. He wondered if she could ever focus on anything, and the conclusion he reached made him blush.

"I- Maybe after breakfast?"

"Well, hurry up or we'll be done before you come back!" The redhead giggled.

"Yeah. Hey, have you seen the others?"

"They're in the library."

"And Draco?"

"In the library."

Harry raised an eyebrow before shrugging and going to the kitchen, where the table was still set for one. There was no sign of Mrs. Weasley; she'd probably gone back to the Burrow or was out running errands. As the main member of the Order without a formal job, she was in charge of making sure things ran smoothly in the house and behind the scenes. She was always back to feed them and to check on them, but now there wasn't any heavy house work to be done and the war entered its most critical stage, it wasn't rare, even back during Summer Vacations, for the kids to find themselves alone in the place.

He meant to go check on his friends and make sure they weren't killing each other, but other than the girls' joyful sounds, the place was quiet. He decided, instead, to help Ginny and Luna, and despite the sometimes dubious content of their conversations, it was a very productive morning. The three of them had been working together on the DA, but didn't have many chances to talk other than at the meetings. Harry was glad to find out none of them held grudges against him for his relationship with the youngest Weasley, nor the way he'd broken up with her.

At Hermione's insistence, they began working on their homework, and much to the Gryffindor boys' surprise, they were done in a matter of days. As the house was still the Headquarters of the Order - even though that meant Snape would still have access to it, but Harry was sure somehow Dumbledore and McGonagall had managed to make them believe the Potions Master wouldn't show up -, members were always popping around for a snack or to take a nap. Occasionally, they'd have enough time to talk to kids, and Harry loved the times he got to just sit by the fire and spend some time with the younger members.

He was particularly fond of Remus, who had only been around for longer than five minutes to fill his stomach a couple of times. Harry was always delighted to listen to how the plans were progressing well in his werewolf pack, and he admired all the former teacher had to go through to change the game in their favor. It was rare for him to have an adult he trusted, and he felt relieved being able to talk to the older man.

It was after one of these visits, which happened about an hour after they had finished dinner, that Harry decided to stay up and wait for Draco, who had disappeared since the guests had arrived. Remus had been the first, followed shortly by Charlie, back from one of his recruiting missions, Lee Jordan, who was hoping he'd catch up with his best friends, the Weasley twins, and Oliver Wood who, despite still being a part of the Quidditch team officially, now that the Cup was cancelled, had recruited some of Hogwarts former students he'd kept in touch with to fight by their side.

Harry was particularly tired that day, and when he went up to his room, they were all still around. He seriously considered leaving his friendly confrontation of his roommate for another day, until he entered the room and smelled the traces of a very refined cologne. The Slytherin had hoped - or maybe even expected - something to happen that night. The chance was too good to waste. He was already in bed for over two hours when the blond came into their room and, believing the boy was asleep, didn't bother to hide the largest smile he could give.

"Something good happened, Draco?"

"You're still awake." The Slytherin didn't bother hiding his feelings. He knew he couldn't if he wanted to. "Early Christmas present." He said as he got undressed. The Slytherin had the curious habit of sleeping only in his underwear, no matter how cold it was.

"Care to share?"

"It's private, Potter. Don't count on me to feed your little teenage fantasies. Good night." He got under the covers and turned his back at Harry.

"Don't be such an ass, Draco. I'd say, by the looks of it, that you finally talked to him. And I dare say things went well for you."

"You'd have to be thicker than a troll not to notice that, if you really know who we're talking about here."

"Of course I know. And you know what? I'm glad you two got together."

"Who said anything about getting together? This is a war, Potter, in case you have forgotten. The worst thing we could do right now would be to get attached."

"And you think you can fool me with that smile?"

"It's dark and you're imagining things. And if you're done with your interrogation, I'd like to sleep. It's late already."

"You look more beautiful when you smile." Harry said quietly. "I hope he can make you smile more often. You deserve it." He stayed quiet for a few moments, waiting for an answer that never came. "Good night, Draco."

"Night, Potter."

On Christmas Day, Harry woke up early out of habit, and even though his first thought was the presents that might be waiting for him under the tree, he quickly pushed that away. None of them had time to think about such things; they'd have to wait until the war was over. He was just glad he'd get to see the whole Order reunited, maybe for the last time before the confrontations begun.

"It's too early to be up, Potter." Draco mumbled from his bed, covering his head with the pillow. The curtains were closed, but they didn't provide much protection from the light coming inside the room.

"Go back to sleep, then."

"I can't. You're being too noisy."

"Me?" He pretended to be offended. "I've barely moved since I woke up. You're the one snoring and keeping us awake."

"I don't snore, Potter." Draco sent a killer look at the other boy, though his mood was probably more affected by the time of the day than by the joke. "And what are you, five? Woke up early to see if Santa brought you a gift?"

Harry laughed easily. "I used to have to wake up particularly early on Christmas Day. To get all the food ready for the Dursleys. Never lost that habit." He sat leaning his back on the headboard. "I don't expect any gifts this year. Too much going on. We can do that once the war is over."

"Could you be more of a Gryffindor, Potter?" Draco rubbed his eyes and Harry watched as the blond pointed his wand at his bag and a little package flew to his hand. "Get it, Potter. Merry Christmas."

With a big smile on his face, Harry caught the package thrown at him and eagerly opened it. It contained a small box and, inside it, a golden snitch miniature pendant hanging on a string of the same color. Its wings moved agitatedly, as if it were the real thing and was trying to escape. "It's beautiful, Draco. Thank you. You didn't have to."

"I want you to always remember me. And how much better than you I am." They smiled at each other. "There aren't any spells on it or anything. I tested. I bought it a couple of years ago in a shop in Paris, when I managed to escape Lucius's vigilance. I liked it a lot, but couldn't quite figure out what to do with it. It didn't seem right around my neck. But I think it'll suit you, even if you don't play it anymore."

Harry smiled again, and immediately put it on. The little golden ball shone in contrast with his black pyjama top. "I'm sorry, I didn't get you anything."

"Did you hear me when I said I didn't get it _for_ you? I just happened to have it around. And you looked like an abandoned dog when you said you wouldn't get gifts this year."

"I'll wear it, I promise."

"You're making it sound like it's a romantic gift. It's not, so cut it out because it's freaking me out. And actually, you shouldn't wear it. I'm sure your friends will run a thousand tests and ruin it just to make sure that, since it came from me, there's nothing hidden in it."

"I suppose you have a point." He took the object off and put it away carefully. "But I'll take good care of it."

"You better. Or I'll make you pay every last Knut it's worth." They laughed easily.

"I'll get up now, and let you go back to sleep." The boy stood on his feet and grabbed a change of clothes and a toothbrush before leaving. The door was almost closed when he stuck his head back in. "Merry Christmas, Draco."

Molly had prepared quite the feast for them, and guests came and went during the whole day. All the Weasleys were reunited under the same roof for the first time since Percy had deserted them for the Ministry and, to celebrate, the twins brought an enormous amount of alcoholic beverages. Both Fred and George ended up drunk and passing out on the couch, and only left the following morning, already late for work. Some of the Hogwarts staff also showed up, and they all made an extra effort to avoid, if only for that day, to talk about the war.

Draco only came down in the middle of the afternoon, and Harry couldn't believe someone could sleep so much. But he looked impeccable - he knew who would be there that day, and apparently, also knew when, because his boyfriend arrived just a few minutes after the blond had joined them. They hadn't told anybody anything yet, but to Harry, it was impossible to look at those two sitting at the table and not notice.

As much fun as he was having, and as busy as his days had been, Harry started to miss his lessons with Snape. He hated the man, there was no doubt about that, but what they shared was so intense and so powerful, it was almost like a drug. The nights seemed empty and long without practices, and he wished he could go back to school soon.

New Year's was celebrated much more modestly, with only a few people in the house. On the eve, there had been several Death Eaters' attacks all around the country, and the Order did what they could to aid the Aurors. Most of the Ministry had fallen under Voldemort's hands, but luckily that division hadn't, and they'd practically declared independence from the central administration, relying on the Order to remain together.

Upset with the news, Harry recovered one half-empty bottle of Firewhisky he'd hidden in the house and went to the roof, which had quickly become one of his favorite places there. He'd only been watching the sky for a few minutes when Draco joined him. They remained quiet for long minutes, just passing the bottle back and forth, before the blond spoke.

"He didn't come."

"I noticed. I'm sorry."

"He couldn't have, after all this."

"It must be hard for you." Harry turned his head towards Draco, who had his eyes firmly fixed on the sky, trying to hold back a tear.

"It shouldn't be. I shouldn't care."

"It's okay to care for other people, Draco."

"I never knew it could hurt so much. And not knowing anything... What if he's dead? What if-"

"I'm pretty sure he's fine. Remus is more than capable of taking care of himself."

"But he was in the middle of those monsters-"

"Do you think he's a monster? Because he's a werewolf?"

"No! Of course not!"

"They why are the others?"

"I-" Draco had never thought of that. He'd just been too scared of what might've happened to care about details. "Well, technically, you could say everybody on that side is a monster." They attempted a smile, but failed. "It would be the last time we'd meet before the war. And why should I believe we'll both survive it? I don't want to foster false hope, just to be broken hearted afterwards."

"Knowing Remus, he would have to like you an awful lot to take the chance to be with you. So I'm sure he'll find a way to talk to you before we have to go back to Hogwarts."

"I wish. But it could blow his cover. And then-"

"Stop thinking the worst will happen! It'll be fine, you'll see."

"I'm not a bloody Gryffindor, Potter. I can't be optimistic like that."

"You should try."

"Just hand me that bottle. I want to forget I care."

They both finished the whisky remaining, but didn't get as drunk as they would've liked. It was enough, however, for them to fall asleep out in the roof, and have decent headaches when the sun woke them up bright and early. Swearing under his breath every name on the book, Draco went back inside first, and fell into his bed for a few more hours. Harry, on the other hand, went searching for a potion that could help, and something to calm down his raging stomach.

The following night, Draco went to bed early, and when Harry retired for the night, the blond was already sound asleep. It must've been around two in the morning when low noises woke him up and, grabbing firmly his wand under his pillow, he turned around as quietly as he could, ready to attack. What he saw, however, was completely different. Remus was sitting on the edge of the Slytherin's bed, who had his face buried on the werewolf's neck and held on to him as tightly as he could. Draco had really been scared for his lover. A few minutes later, the two of them left the room and Harry fell back asleep with a smile on his face.

When the time came for them to return to school, they were all more or less excited about it, but certainly more than they'd been all the previous years. Everybody looked forward to the DA meetings, and the four seventh-year students still had one Horcrux to find and destroy. To top it all up, Snape had promised what seemed to be some really interesting lessons for the following meetings. On the other hand, all of them also knew that, with every day gone by, the closer the final battle was. And that perspective scared everybody, no exceptions.


	7. Bonus Chapter

**Author's Note: **This chapter originally contained a MA-rated scene at the end. Since I rated it T (for it's mostly really T), I've posted the full chapter here: missbarrowmaniac (dot) tumblr (dot) com/post/20652887517/fanfic-raging-fire-hp-ss-bonus-chapter (correct the punctuation, it won't let me post the actual link...), if you're interested in reading it and is old enough to do so. But if you don't, it won't compromise the understanding of the story in any way.**  
><strong>

**Bonus Chapter**

Draco had been so scared when it came the moment to kill Dumbledore. To really say the words, and mean them, and the old man kept talking to him, kept saying all those things. He didn't want to admit it, but he felt so relieved when Snape took over and did what he didn't have the courage to do. But the relief could only last a few moments, he remembered as they ran through the grounds of Hogwarts. They had to return to the Malfoy Manor, where the Dark Lord would be waiting for them. He trembled just imagining the older wizard's anger at him, and wished with every atom in his body he didn't have to go. But he was a Malfoy, and he'd accept the consequences of his mistakes with his head up.

The _Crucio _he received was nothing compared to the perspective of serving Snape, with all the implications the Dark Lord had suggested. He'd grown up in that world, he knew very well what that meant. And he was scared, because the Death Eater Snape was nothing like the man who'd visited him a few times while he was growing up, or the Potions Professor and his Head of House. Death Eater Snape was exactly that: deathly.

When they arrived at the house in Spinner's End, the boy feared he would already be forced to suffer his punishment, but instead was sent to a dusty room in the first floor. As the next few days showed, things weren't going to happen at all the way he feared. The Professor not only didn't seem interested in him, leaving the boy alone most of the day, but almost openly ignored him. He thought he really could do that, live there, and it'd be actually pretty good. At least for that year, before he had to present himself to the Dark Lord again.

He never wanted to be a Death Eater. He'd grown up around them, and knew better than to aspire to that. When he was at Hogwarts, he could almost forget the fate awaiting him. But when his father was arrested, the Dark Lord, being the great strategist he was, blackmailed him into leading his followers into the school and murdering the Headmaster in exchange for forgiveness for his father.

He had seriously considered not accepting, but when he came home that summer, he saw what they'd done to his mother, and knew he had no choice. He would do what he had to do to protect his parents; they were the only family he had. But when the time came, all he could hear in his head was Lucius's voice telling him how weak he was and how he wasn't worth being a Malfoy. And he crumbled under that weight, and failed his mission. He dreaded the day he'd be assigned a new task, but tried to persuade himself he'd be lucky to be given a second chance.

But after only a few days after he'd begun living with Snape, he received a Howler from his father. Never in his life had he felt so humiliated, and with one letter, he lost every connection he still had with his ancestors. After a few days weighing his options, he finally felt free from the dark destiny he was reserved and decided he wouldn't let others decide his life anymore. He wasn't sure he could trust Snape, but he was the only person he could come to, and more than anything, he didn't want to become a servant of the Dark Lord.

All the comments he'd ever heard Lucius make on Snape's dubious loyalty to their cause came back to Draco when the professor handed him over to McGonagall. The three of them had sat together and, after Draco practically volunteering to drink some _Veritasserum_, he told them every last detail he could remember. When he finished, he felt light as he never had, and the professor showed him a piece of paper before holding his arm and apparating with him.

It took him a few minutes to realize where he was. It was the Black house; he'd been there once when he was younger, and the few original decorating items remaining made it pretty obvious. That house should've been his, was his first thought, if the last Black hadn't been that blood-traitor who left it for the Golden Boy. But who was he to talk about treason? Hadn't he done exactly the same? At least Black never pretended to be on the dark side. He could only hope that, by the end of war, he'd have contributed as much for the cause as his cousin.

The first few days at Grimmauld Place were particularly hard for him. Half of the Weasley family was always around, and not only didn't they trust him, despite all of McGonagall's efforts, but they didn't make any effort at all to be polite to him in the least. He didn't mind it all that much, but it was a little tiring to be dodging everybody in the house all the time. At least he had his own room - though he knew it was solely because nobody wanted to share with him - and he was properly fed, and, most importantly, he was safe.

Draco had always been a little lonely, so spending the day in his room wasn't much trouble. He soon found his way to the library in the house, and developed the habit of borrowing books in the middle of the night, so he wouldn't have to cross paths with Weasley and Granger. It was enough for the time being, and soon he'd be back to Hogwarts, his true home. He could live with that.

Before his first week in the house was over, he was already reconsidering his resolution to stay. Those redheads and the other people who were _always _around were becoming unbearable. He was almost tempted to ask to be moved back to Spinner's End, even though it wasn't nearly as safe. But it had to be better than that place.

That night he'd sneaked into the library and gotten distracted with one of the books, sitting by the fire to read it. The couches there were old, but very high quality - of course, he wouldn't expect any less from the Black family - and very comfortable. He'd fallen asleep and when he woke up almost half an hour later, he was no longer alone in the room. Sitting across from him was Lupin, watching him with that annoying smile on his face.

He remembered the werewolf from his third year, and he still dressed like a penniless man. Why didn't he ask Potter for some money? He was certain the Golden Boy wouldn't mind sparing a few galleons to get the man looking half-way decent. He remembered how many times he insulted him, never getting anything other than an understanding smile. And the humiliation when he had to face a Bogart in his class as they both watched Lucius come out of the wardrobe and Draco almost follow him back in, seeking his approval.

But he couldn't deny either that he felt a fascination towards the man. He was the first decent Defense Against the Dark Arts professor they had, and much as he hated to admit, he was a great wizard. He looked even older now, the gray hairs among the brow ones shining with the fire and his face poorly shaved. Draco admitted he could be an attractive man if he bothered to take a little care of himself, but wasn't expecting the butterflies in his stomach when he talked to the werewolf.

"What do you want? I'm not doing anything wrong."

"Didn't say you were. And I don't want anything. I was just watching you."

"Watching the freak Malfoy who changed sides. I'm not a freaking circus attraction, you know."

"I know. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. Maybe we could try again? What were you reading?"

Draco's mind went blank for a moment, forcing him to look down at the title before replying. "It's about... Quidditch history in America. It's not very popular over there."

"I remember that book. James gave it to Sirius back in fourth year; and Padfoot wouldn't let go of it. I was jealous of it." Remus laughed a little.

"I didn't mean to mess with something personal. I'll put it back." He got up.

"No, no, please read it, if it interests you. I didn't mean to make you feel bad about taking it. It is a nice book." He watched as Draco sat back down, avoiding his eyes. "A lot of things here are memories from the old days. But the people they meant something to are all gone, so I'm glad somebody still makes some use of them."

"Sure." The Slytherin didn't know what to say. Lupin was the first person to be nice to him in days, and he wasn't ready to deal with that. "I'm off to bed." He got up, passing by the werewolf on his way.

"Wait!" He held Draco's wrist to keep him from going, but didn't expect the reaction he triggered. In less than a second, the boy had released his arm and was pointing his want at him. "I'm sorry. Draco, I didn't mean to scare you. Please put down your wand?" He had his hands up and opened. "I just want to talk. Do you think we could do that?" He watched as the boy worked hard to get himself under control, and wondered how bad things must've been for him to lead to such a reaction.

"What do you want?" He was still standing a few steps away.

"Sit down? I think you'll be interested. At least it'll be better than doing nothing all day."

"I'm fine standing."

"Okay. We can do that. Look, I don't know how much they told you about the Order and what we're doing-"

"They haven't. Nobody here trust me, not that I expect them to. And the only thing they ever say to me are insults."

"I'm sorry about that, Draco."

"Don't be. It's the same the other way around. They only stand me here because McGonagall made them."

"It must be terrible for you here, then."

"No choice. But vacations are almost over, and I'll get to go back to Hogwarts."

"Have you ever thought about giving them a chance?" Lupin asked carefully.

"They never did. So neither will I."

"Fair point. But how about me? Do you think you could give _me_ a chance? Maybe sit with me so we can talk a little?" He watched as the boy hesitated before going back to his seat. "Thank you."

"Whatever."

Lupin smiled. He was still the same young boy he'd taught, inside, even if the war had made him grow up too fast. "Those of us who stay here, in this house, are the Order of the Phoenix. A parallel group to the Ministry. We used to work together, but after what happened there... You know. But we're allies to the Aurors, actually, most of us are Aurors by profession. We're all involved in the war effort, each of us doing different things."

"Why are you telling me all that? Aren't you afraid I'll run back to the Dark Lord and tell him all about it?"

"Are you?"

"No, but-"

"Then it's fine. And also because I need your help, if you'd like to help me."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I'm in charge of turning the werewolves away from You-Know-Who. I know you have to stay in the house, but I'm sure you'd be able to help me plan some new strategies. I remember you from when you were my student, and I know you're not only good at that, but you enjoy it. Even if it's to bring werewolves to our side." From what the boy had said to him years before, anything that wasn't about pure-blood wizards wasn't worth the effort. But hopefully he'd changed enough to see how valuable it would be and was bored enough to help.

"I am really good at manipulating people." He smiled almost proudly, making Lupin laugh.

"I didn't say manipulate. I said persuade."

"Same thing."

"Does that mean you'll help me?"

"What do I get from it?" The werewolf shook his head, smiling. Some things never change.

"A friend. The satisfaction of knowing you're doing something for the cause, rather than sitting on your ass all day. Repaying the people who trusted you enough to protect you. And, in your case, most importantly, something to do."

"Fine. But I'll need to know a lot more about them, not only their lycanthropy, but their personalities. I'd have to know details of your mission. Are you really willing to share that with me?"

"I trust you, Draco. If you say you're on our side, I believe you. Just don't prove me wrong."

"I won't." Draco smiled.

They spent another few hours talking, and when Lupin finally left, dawn was already breaking. They met two or three times a week after that, except around the days of Full Moon. Draco hated to admit it, but he missed the company. The former teacher was, after all, the only person who talked to him. But he knew better than to think it was just that. They were growing closer, and every time he stopped to think about it, he knew he wanted to be even closer. He knew he wanted to _be _with Lupin.

That acknowledgement scared him at first. It was the second Full Moon since they started working together, and he had finally gotten around to read some books on werewolves. What he learned was terrible. He finally knew what Lupin - _Remus_, they now were treating each other on a first-name basis - went through. All the pain. And there was nothing he could do to help. Behind the cold surface, Draco was very much in touch with his own feelings, and that's when he knew it was too late to do anything about it. He'd fallen in love.

The first night they sat together after that was really weird. The boy found himself blushing every few minutes and his eyes looked for Remus every chance he had. He hated being so obvious - certainly the older man would've already noticed his behavior and put two and two together -, but the werewolf didn't seem to mind. After a few meetings, they found their harmony again, and Draco was happy just knowing he wasn't rejected.

It was only after the talk on the roof with Potter that he realized just being around wasn't enough. The kiss had been charity, but he didn't expect it to feel so wrong. And he never had bothered having fun with several people at once before. It was a bit of a revelation to him, but he didn't get another chance to see Remus before going back to Hogwarts. They'd planned everything so that when they had the least contact - there was no safe way of being in touch from inside the school -, the werewolf did the most intensive work. Those were months from hell, but luckily between leading the Slytherins, playing Quidditch, studying and the DA, there wasn't a lot of time left to feel miserable.

When Winter Break came, he wanted nothing more than to go back to Grimmauld Place, but his pride kept him from simply inviting himself over. That went so against his perfect Malfoy education that he had already accepted we wouldn't see Remus until the end of the war - in the battlefield, if he was lucky, and if they both survived, if he was very lucky. He was ecstatic when Harry invited him, but his pride again almost got in his way.

The first thing he did when he left the fireplace - much more elegantly than everybody else - was look for Remus in the mess the Order had made in the room. He was disappointed not to see him, and went upstairs, just to be appalled to be _informed _Harry would be sharing his room. With so much space in the house, the idiot had to share his?

Later at dinner that night, he was thrilled to see who was sitting in the kitchen. He couldn't help smiling when his eyes met Remus's, and even though the only available seat was across the table, he didn't mind because he was there again. And his wishes came true when the older man asked him to talk in the library, once they were done eating. It was just like it had always been between them, and his eyes shone in a way Remus had never seen. In a way that would make anybody fall in love with the boy.

Draco was terrified to learn the werewolf had gotten injured on the job a couple of months before, even if Remus assured him it was nothing serious. But unfortunately they didn't have a lot of time, since the Full Moon would be in two days and he had to go back to his pack as soon as possible. He was still distracted when he got back to his room, and hated that he'd been transparent enough to have Harry read him.

On the following week, having recovered from the effects of the transformation, Remus returned to Grimmauld Place at night, a while after they had dinner. As a few other guests arrived, Mrs. Weasley decided to reheat the food and made everybody have something to eat. He noticed Harry went up early, but was more concerned that he couldn't have a moment alone with the werewolf. Over the last few days, especially after the things he'd heard about the development of the mission inside the pack, he decided he would talk to the older man. He wouldn't wait until one of them, or both, were dead.

Lee Jordan just stayed for a quick snack, claiming he had important business to discuss with the twins; Oliver Wood talked a little to some other members of the Order who were still around, to make sure he was on the right path, before taking off back to his own place, where he still had a meeting to attend; and Charlie quickly got caught in a conversation with his brother Bill. When they finally had the chance, Remus and Draco retired to their favorite room in the house, and quietly sat side-by-side in front of the fireplace.

The Slytherin was so nervous he barely registered what the other was saying. He wasn't sure whether to use words or actions, but if that Gryffindor was as thick as they all tended to be, the latter would be his best option. So before he could lose his nerve, he pressed his lips against Remus's, for no longer than a second, before sitting back and looking at his hands, feeling his cheeks hotter than they'd ever been.

"Draco, you know we'll need to talk about this, right?" The werewolf asked carefully.

"Must we? Can't we just make out and then act like nothing happened?" He tried to smile, but didn't dare to look up.

"You know we can't." He waited a moment in silence, studying Draco's expressions. "Look at me." The boy stubbornly kept his head down. "Look at me, Draco." He asked again and, not getting any response, he gently pulled his chin up with one hand. "Why did you do that?"

"I... felt like it."

"So you always do what you want when you want to?"

"If you didn't like it, it's fine, just tell me. But don't go analyzing me like that."

"I'm not analyzing you, Draco. And I didn't say I didn't like it. But you know we can't do that."

"Why not? We're both adults, and we both want to!" He was upset, and raised his tone little. He tried to look away, but Remus was still holding him.

"It's not that simple. You may be of legal age, but you're just a little more than a child. And I'm an old werewolf. It's not right."

"You're not old. And I'm not a child." He frowned a little, making Remus laugh. How Draco loved that laugh.

"I am old. And you deserve someone better. I'm flattered you like me like this, but you should be with someone who won't weigh you down." He dropped his hand, but made sure to keep the eye contact.

"Don't tell me who I should be with. And don't put yourself down like that. I know what I want and I know who I want. If you don't want me, it's fine, but don't tell me you don't just to protect me. I don't need anybody's charity."

"It's not charity, Draco."

"It is. You think I can't handle your lycanthropy, or what people will say because you're older than me. But I don't care about what they'll say, and I've been helping you with the werewolves. I can do this."

"I don't doubt you're very strong, Draco. Probably even stronger than I give you credit for. I know you could deal with my lycanthropy, but you shouldn't have to. It's my cross to bear."

"I know you're hurt because of your late boyfriend, but don't shut me out before giving me chance."

Remus smiled at the jealousy he detected in the boy's voice at the mention of Sirius. "I don't know what you see in me, Draco. I'm flattered, but-"

Annoyed by the flawed excuses he was hearing, he simply kissed Remus again, softly at first, but quickly demanding more contact. Despite his words, the older man didn't oppose the attack, lying back as the boy pushed him, at the same time he demanded passage through his lips. Soon, the tongue battle became more passionate, and avid hands searching for skin left their robes forgotten on the floor. Their arousal was clear, and they were both already only in their underwear when the werewolf made them stop, receiving a disappointed protest in return.

"Too fast, Draco. We're going too fast." They were both panting, and the boy tried to capture his lips again, forcing him to put some more space between them.

"But it's so good!"

"Don't I know it?" He smiled naughtily, feeling like a teenager again. "But we can't, not here, not like this."

"Why not?"

"I want you to be sure. _I_ want to be sure. So neither of us will regret it in the morning."

"Does that mean I get to spend the night with you?" Draco moved closer and laid his head on Remus's chest.

"I don't know how I keep forgetting you're a Slytherin..." He smiled, looking down and pulling the boy for another kiss. His lips tasted so sweet, and were beautifully bruised and red, contrasting against his very pale skin. "Not tonight, though. I have to go back. You would know that if you were listening to me earlier." They smiled.

"It's hard to listen to what you say when your lips moving are so sexy..." His voice was deeper, and he leaned in for another kiss. "But that does mean there'll be a next time, right?"

"Yes, Draco. That's definitely what it means."

"And you better have the whole night reserved for me."

"Very bossy, aren't you?"

"You have no idea how much." Their lips met and they spent long minutes just holding each other in silence. Remus was almost asleep when Draco called him. "Does that mean we're together?"

"You mean, as a couple?" He teased, and felt the boy nod. "Is that what you want?"

"And you still need to ask?"

"Who would've guessed I'd end up with a seventeen-year-old boyfriend?" He joked.

"I'm almost eighteen." He muttered, making them both laugh.

"My almost-eighteen boyfriend, it's time to go. I have loads to do. Happens to grown-ups, you know." Draco laughed and punched the older man's arm as he got up, reaching for their robes on the floor.

"When will I see you again?"

"I'll be around for Christmas, I hope. But I won't be able to stay long. But I promise you I'll be all yours on New Years'." They got dressed lazily and kissed for a few more minutes. "Now off you go." He stood up and pushed the boy towards the door. "Good night, Draco." He said as the boy left.

"Good night, Remus."

When he got to his room that night, Harry was still awake, certainly expecting him for an interrogation. He was so happy he wouldn't be able to hide it, and it wasn't as bad as he expected it would be to have someone else know.

On Christmas Day, he only had about five minutes alone with Remus, even though they spent most of the night side by side. Guessing that would be the only chance he'd have, he took advantage of the fact they were left alone to give the older man his gift. Nobody else had time or mood to think about shopping, not to mention the outside world was getting more dangerous every day, but the boy had that particular piece for a few years, waiting for the right time to give it. And that time was now.

"Here. Merry Christmas, Remus." He passed the wrapping as discreetly as he could.

"Thank you, Draco! You didn't have to." He smiled from ear to year. Inside the package sat a silver snake pendant that was wrapped on the silver string supporting it. The werewolf immediately put it around his neck and, looking around to make sure nobody was looking, left a quick peck on the boy's lips, making him blush. "I didn't get you anything, but if you'll have it..." He said as he pulled a second string from his neck. "I'd like you to keep this."

Draco took the equally silver, but obviously worn string, with a crescent moon hanging from it. "Thank you! I keep it on all the time, I promise." He smiled, and then Remus was pulled away by the Weasley twins, who still didn't seem to know the Slytherin boy existed.

He could barely wait for the week to be over, so he could see Remus again. Suddenly the war seemed like only an excuse for him to meet the werewolf, properly meet him, and for them to get together. But when, on the 30th of December, the news of several Death Eaters' attacks all over the country came, Draco felt his chest hurt, knowing, much as he didn't want to admit, that the next day's celebration plans would be cancelled.

Talking to Harry on the roof had been a relief, even if he wasn't sure if it'd been the talk or the booze that made things better. At least he calmed down a little, even if he was quieter than usual on the first day of the year. When he went to bed that night, he had accepted he wouldn't see the werewolf again before he headed back to school. In the middle of the night, however, he woke up with a very soft hand running through his hair, and the smell of Remus invading his nostrils. He knew it was probably just a dream, but he was smiling when he opened his eyes.

"Hi, Draco." The werewolf whispered. The smile in the boy's face suddenly disappeared and gave way to an expression of relief like he'd never seen, especially not for him. Tears filled Draco's eyes, and he collapsed against Remus, hiding his face on the curve of his neck. They just sat there, holding each other, for long minutes, until the Slytherin's tears dried.

"Hi, Remus." He said, smiling. His eyes were shining they way the werewolf liked the most.

"Come on, let's go downstairs or we'll wake Harry up." He stood up and led the boy dressed only in his underwear out of the room. They entered the dark library and, right after lighting the fireplace, Remus cast a silencing charm on the room. He then sat on an armchair and pulled the boy to his lap. They just stayed there for a few minutes before either dared to say anything. "I'm sorry I worried you."

"It's not your fault."

"I really meant to come yesterday, but after everything that happened-"

"You don't have to apologize. I'm just glad you're here." They kissed slowly.

"Do you always sleep like this?" He asked, meaning the lack of clothing, and the boy smiled naughtily before nodding. "I'm going to be jealous of Harry like that. And all you Slytherin roommates, for that matter."

"Then come here and I'll show you why you don't have to be." He pulled Remus for another kiss, but this time a very demanding one.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Harry was really excited to be back at Hogwarts, even because that would be his last term at school, war or no war. He couldn't really believe he was actually happy to see Snape that Monday morning, and Hermione sitting beside him seemed actively bothered by that. But the professor seemed the same as he always was, and as happened every year, growing stricter as the exams approached.

That first Wednesday, Harry rushed through dinner, but had to wait for his friends to finish eating before leaving the Great Hall. He had planned to go straight to the dungeons, but noticed the Headmaster still comfortably sitting at the staff table, and had to comply with his friends' request and walk them to the Gryffindor Common Room. But he didn't even get in: he left them at the Fat Lady portrait and practically ran downstairs.

After knocking a few times and not getting any answers, he accepted that Snape probably wasn't back yet, and started pacing in front of his door. He hadn't felt that excited in a long time, but the awkwardness of such feelings towards _that _professor never hit him. Some of the few Slytherins passing by frowned at him, but he was too lost in thoughts to notice. So much so that he practically jumped when he heard Snape's voice.

"Got a problem, Potter?"

"Ah, no, sir." He said blushing and looking down.

"Then stop making a fool of yourself. You're early."

"Ah, yes, sir." He replied as he followed the older man into the room. He started to impatiently pace again, as Snape sat behind his desk.

"Sit down, Potter. You're annoying me."

"Sorry, sir." He took a seat in front of the professor who'd taken some papers from the first drawer and ran his eyes through them while grabbing a feather. Harry looked all around the room and kept moving his leg, unable to sit still.

"Stop it, Potter. You look like a five-year-old waiting to his turn to get on a broom."

"I'm sorry, sir."

"Control yourself. I've told you a million times, and apparently I'll have to tell you a million and one, if you can't control your emotions, you won't be able to perform such spells."

"I know, sir. It's just-"

"No excuses. And if you continue with that attitude, I still have all of sixth-years essays to grade." He raised an eyebrow, and Harry dropped his head. He was having just a little too much fun teasing the boy. He'd forgotten how good it was. After about five minutes, he put the papers away and, hearing the characteristic noise of parchment, the Gryffindor looked up. "We may start, then."

"Please, Professor."

"Very well. I need you to pay close attention to what I'm about to say. And you should've known by now I need to explain the spell to you before you can actually perform it." He added as he watched the boy stand up.

"I'm sorry, sir." He sat back down.

"Now that you've mastered Occlumency satisfactorily and elevated your dueling skills to a minimum, we move on to something much harder. It's not many wizards who know how to perform Legillimency, and even fewer who can use it properly. It should be noted to you, then, that both Dumbledore and the Dark Lord are masterLegillimens. I consider myself only to be great at that skill, so you should be aware that, should the Dark Lord wish, it'll be much harder to keep him away from your thoughts."

"I didn't know Dumbledore could do it."

"_Professor _Dumbledore was too trusting, and always found best to avoid it, if possible. He believed in giving people multiple chances before resorting to that. The Dark Lord, however, holds no reservations concerning entering the minds of those he think may have useful information. In fact, during the First War, he took great pleasure in invading minds and leaving only when he'd driven his victims insane and begging for death."

"Has Voldemort ever done it to you?" Snape frowned at the sound of that name.

"We're all subject to his investigations. That's why my Occlumency skills have proven to be so critical."

"And can it really make one lose their mind?"

"You have no idea, Potter. As I've noted, I'm only great at that, and you haven't felt the full extent of that spell. But I believe you must remember our sessions two years ago, and how they made you feel. Especially the first few ones. Imagine what would happen if that never stopped."

"It would give me one hell of a headache." He laughed at his own joke, and Snape frowned. "I'm sorry, sir."

"Does this seem to you like a matter to joke about, Potter?"

"No, sir."

"Then contain yourself." The boy nodded. "We shall continue, then. The human mind isn't one big flat piece of parchment, but is formed by several layers. As expected, the deeper something is hidden inside one's head, the harder it is to find it. And finding what you are looking for is perhaps the hardest skill to master. While most Legillimens are capable of penetrating one's mind, few are capable of finding the information they're looking for."

"Isn't it like mind-reading, then? Like you read what the other person's thinking or something?"

"It is nothing like mind-reading, Potter. Have you not been paying attention? The human mind is an agglomerate of thoughts, memories and dreams. While it would, ultimately, be possible to access one's current conscious thoughts at the moment the spell is being performed, it is neither the main objective nor the most common use of Legillimency. When you enter somebody's mind, you're looking for information they're not willing to share, or else there would be no need for the invasion."

"I guess it makes sense."

"Please, Potter, at least pretend to think when you're in my company." They looked angrily at each other for a moment. "But if you're done with your stupid questions, I'd like to carry on my explanation." He waited in silence until he saw the boy nod. "Well, then. The main reason so few master this skill is, besides its difficulty, the fact that it's considered dangerously close to Dark Magic. As I'm sure you know, in the wrong hands, it could do a lot of damage. Also, since so few are familiar with it, it has been forgotten by many, and if not performed right, it could potentially cause severe mental damage to both the victim and the aggressor."

"And you're willing to risk both of us?"

"In case you haven't yet had this figured out, Potter, I'll be here mentoring you. And I trust you'll listen to me. Or would you rather we simply skip this lesson?"

"No, sir!"

"I thought so." The Potions Master stood up, and Harry followed suit. In seconds, all the furniture had been moved to the sides of the room, as it used to be when they practiced dueling. "Shall we get started then?" He asked, and continued without waiting for an answer. "The spell you need to use is _Legillimens._ Move your wand like this." He showed the boy and made him repeat the movement a few times before being satisfied. "Now, this is a spell that, if performed by powerful enough wizards, can be nonverbal and wandlessly, so I can't stress enough how important it is to keep your guard up at all times."

"Yes, Professor."

"Now. For the purposes of your learning, I won't put up any defenses until you get used to this spell. Expect the first things you see to be fairly random. You should experience my mind from my point of view, which might be disturbing at first. If at any moment you feel you can't go on, just tell me. Also, it's very demanding from the wizard attempting it, so be reasonable and know when to stop."

"Okay. I'm ready."

"And stop rushing everything or you won't succeed." Snape sneered, and Harry shook his head trying not to get angry. "Now go on." As the professor simply stood there, looking almost bored and making a few corrections along the way, Harry attempted the spell over and over, unsuccessfully. Within a few minutes, he was breathing hard, and a few more put him on his knees. "That's enough for today, Potter."

"No, sir!" He stood up with effort. "I, I can do this!"

"Obviously, Potter, you can't. I didn't expect you to succeed the first time around anyway. And if we continue, it'll only get harder and we might risk you ending up in the Hospital Wing. Now off you go." He briefly indicated the door before placing the furniture back in its original position.

Frustrated and disappointed, Harry was still upset the next day when, after classes, he sat with Draco in the Library to organize the first DA meeting of the new term. More and more the group had become their little project, and Ron and Hermione had a more active participation in actually supervising the meetings than planning them out. They decided they would just review everything they'd done so far, and take it from there. Some of the older students already had even more complicated spells, such as the Patronus Charm, fairly mastered, while the first-years were just getting past the basic few - _Expelliaremus, Protego _and _Stupefy_. But the variety seemed to be exactly what made the group work, bringing them all together.

"You seem to like that pendant a lot." Harry teased when they finished their plans. The boy had been playing with for most of the time they'd sat together.

"It's none of your business, Potter."

"It's a moon, isn't it?"

"Yes, if you must know."

"Gift from Remus, then, I suppose?"

"Who else?"

"But it does look worn for just two weeks around your neck. What have you been doing with it?" He giggled as quietly as he could, but still got an angry look from Madam Pince.

"Stop scrutinizing it! But, not that it's any of your business, Remus used to wear it before he gave it me."

"But... it's silver, isn't it? I thought werewolves and silver didn't go along, like they're allergic or something."

"That's a common mistake, Potter. Especially since people never bother to know anything about werewolves. They're not properly allergic to it, but there's a substance in their blood that, when in contact with silver, produces a deadly poison. It would be natural to think of it as an allergy, since mostly you only think about silver going _through _a werewolf, but it's not really how it works. I just suppose Remus took it off during his transformations."

"You know a lot about werewolves." He said quietly.

"Well, I've been working with Remus for quite a while now. And, besides, they're fascinating creatures."

"Yes, they are. Remus is gorgeous when he's transformed."

"You've seen him transformed?" There was a bit of jealousy in his voice that made Harry smile.

"Once. Back in third year."

"And what's he like?"

"A beautiful white wolf. Bigger than the animal variety, and he stood by the moon so proudly. But he was completely out of control, that night. It was really a shame."

"You're lucky to be so close to a werewolf and survive it."

"Sirius saved us. But I'll never forget that. It's really a unique experience." Draco looked almost mad at him, for having shared something so personal with that particular person. It was really funny. "I'm sure that, once the war is done, he'll be glad to share that with you too. I only saw it by accident, so you don't need to act all jealous about it, okay?"

"I'm not jealous." He stood up and collected his books from the table. "I'm leaving."

"Later, Draco!" He said a bit too loud, gaining another reproving look from Madam Pince. But when he got to the Great Hall for dinner that night, he was in a much better mood already.

The four seventh-years met a few minutes before the scheduled time for the meeting, and were making sure the room was properly organized when the first students started arriving. After five minutes, it became very clear that the last attack had made victims amongst them, and the atmosphere was much heavier than any of them had predicted. At Hermione's suggestion, they all grabbed a cushion and sat in circle to talk about how they'd been affected. They might have lost a lesson, but they gained more unity and confidence than Harry thought possible.

Snape was ready to call it a night on that second lesson of the year when Harry managed to produce some faint results. He'd seen the Potions Classroom, and the students in it from where the professor normally stood, but it only lasted a moment before he collapsed on the hard stone floor. When he woke up, he took a moment to realize he was still in Snape's office, lying on the couch near the professor's desk rather than on the floor.

"Take it easy, Potter." The older man advised as he noticed the boy trying to get up. Groaning, Harry held his aching head before lying back. "One of these days you're going to learn to listen to me." He muttered under his breath. "Take another five minutes to recover, and then you're free to go."

Harry stayed there for a while longer, looking curiously at the only other person in the room. He didn't know if it was the firelight, or the way he hit his head on the floor, but Snape didn't seem the same man he hated so much. Focused on his work instead of occupied badgeringhis students, he looked calm and composed, almost pleasant to be around. Harry shook his head strongly at that thought.

"If you're well enough to stare at me like that, you're well enough to leave my office. I have work to do." He said without raising his eyes from the parchment in front of him.

"Ah, yes, sir." He mumbled before getting up and leaving.

It took him a few more minutes to remember he'd actually achieved something that night, but the memory made him very excited. He couldn't wait to try it again, and to show the professor he could do it. Was he really trying to impress Snape? Maybe the floor was harder than he thought and he should go talk to Madam Pomfrey.

As the weeks progressed, so did Harry's Legillimency skills. The first things he saw were mostly the professor's routine at school, classes, grading essays, doing paperwork in Dumbledore's former office. With some coaching, he was able to navigate between memories, even though he couldn't control where to go. It was mid-February when he found his first deeper memory, a meeting of the Death Eaters in some enormous hall. They were all masked, so the only person he could recognize was Lucius Malfoy, with his silver-blond hair running down his shoulders. He wasn't able to hear anything of the meeting, unfortunately, but it did get him an almost approving look from Snape.

"Very well, boy. It seems you've learned how to enter one's mind and wander about. Now we shall start making things a little more difficult for you. I'll start with a weak barrier to a particular memory. Your job is to find it and access it."

"And how will I do that?"

"Look for traces of it. No matter how good an Occlumens one is, there will always be traces left behind, discreet as they might be. And I'll be making this search particularly easy for you, so you shouldn't have any problems."

Despite the professor's expectations, by the end of the lesson Harry had only been able to find the blocked memory, but not access it. Progress was progress, however, and soon he could access pretty much any memory the professor hid from him as an exercise. It was time to find - and access - the one's he'd hidden for real, and put his skills through a true test.

The flowers were already starting to bloom by the time they got a solid lead on the fifth Horcrux. Ron had accidentally overheard a fifth-year Hufflepuff mention a secret room inside his house's Common Room he'd found just the night before, and how it led somewhere he could not access. Other than the other Houses, they'd pretty much searched the whole castle as appointed in the Marauder's Map - which Draco had thought was a brilliant invention, especially since heseemed to believe Remus had been the real brain behind it and, much like Peter, the other two Marauders had contributed only nominally.

They weren't sure how to enter the Hufflepuff Common Room, but that house had a tradition of being very friendly to the other students and, at one (slightly compelled) invitation from one of its students, all four of them gained access. They didn't want everybody knowing what they were looking for, so they pretended to sit and talk by the fire until everyone else had gone to bed. Which was a real achievement, considering both Draco and Ron were present.

Quietly as they could, they looked behind every piece of furniture and portrait, and under every rug, only to find solid walls and flooring on both. The Slytherin boy was getting very angry very quickly at the redhead, claiming he'd lied or misheard, and if not for Harry's interference, they would've woken up the whole house. Upset with the boys' behavior, Hermione was looking from afar. She accidentally leaned her hand on one of the portraits, of a large sitting room, empty at that hour, and almost fell in. They realized they were looking on the wrong place, and all of them smiled when they finally found the secret room.

"How the hell nobody else knew about this painting?" Draco asked once they were inside. They'd decided, just as a precaution, to search for the cup in that room before trying the door on the far left. "Someone _certainly _must've already tossed something around that ended up in here. Or tried to touch and thought they'd lost a hand or something."

"As far I know, Malfoy," Hermione replied from the other side of the room. Despite still calling the blond by his surname, there was no longer any hate in it. "Hufflepuffs aren't the kind to throw anything around. I don't know if that's what's it like in Slytherin, but it surely isn't in Gryffindor."

"Well, sometimes it is, Hermione." Harry half-smiled.

"Then they must not have much fun. There's always something flying in our Common Room, preferably something that belongs to a first-year." Draco replied. "I think it's not here. Can we just move on?"

"Okay, let's try the door, then." Harry said as the four of them gathered around it. The first obvious move was to pull the ring that served as a handle, and just as obviously, it was locked. They tried a few charms, but nothing ordinary seemed to be working. "Great. I bet it is behind this door, and we'll never get past it."

"There must be a way, Harry." Hermione reasoned. "If Voldemort got it in the first place, there must be a way in."

"Look at that, Potter. Right under the handle. Very tiny, but can you see it?" He pointed to a little snake carved on the iron. "Probably the Dark Lord put some extra protection in case someone tried to find it. Or so they wouldn't stumble on it by accident. I just don't know what that means."

"Mate, do you think it's like the Chamber of Secrets?"

"So it was you after all!" Draco exclaimed, and Harry smiled at him. "But what do you mean, being like it?"

"The secret to open it was knowing Parseltongue. Salazar Slytherin knew it, and as a descendant of his, Voldemort also did."

"And you know it too. I remember that time when we dueled in second year."

"Well, I suppose it's worth the shot." He turned to the handle and whispered for the snake to open to the door. They heard a loud click, but they still couldn't get past it. "Great, what now?"

"Try again." Ron suggested, and Harry figured they wouldn't have anything to lose.

"It doesn't respond. That's not it."

"Perhaps we could try simpler charms now?" Hermione pointed her wand to the door. "_Alohomora!_"

"That brings back memories..." Harry whispered and Ron nodded.

"Maybe that was it. The Dark Lord knew only a few people could speak Parseltongue and figured it'd be enough to keep intruders out. It does seem a little simplistic, considering who we're talking about."

"Right?" Harry agreed. "We better be careful getting in." They all nodded in agreement.

The hall they entered was dark, and the light provided by their wands, even combined, wasn't much help. They thought it must be some sort of charm, but concluded it was probably just because they were inside a painting, and the room they were in hadn't actually been painted. And they only discarded the first idea because, other than the fact there were three or four doors to choose from, they didn't actually find other obstacles.

"That's it!" Draco said pointing to a cup inside a glass casing. It was the third door they tried, but it had been a rather quick search, since the other rooms were a bedroom and a bathroom. "Do you think it's enchanted or something?"

"Probably. If Voldemort bothered adding extra protection on the door, he probably did the same here." Hermione pondered. However, after an exhaustive testing session, they ended up with no positive results, even to the Dark Magic Draco had analyzed.

"What if we just... Lift the glass and take it?"

"Ron, no!" But her warning was too late, and the redhead had already removed the casing with a spell and grabbed the Cup with his free hand.

"See? It's fine." He smiled, putting it on the floor.

"No, something must be wrong, this is too simple, it's Voldemort we're talking about here-" Hermione started pacing around the room and Ron had to hold her to make her stop.

"I don't know, but I'd like to have it destroyed as soon as possible." As they all agreed, they performed the same string of charms they had on the Diadem, fearing it was the combination, instead of a single spell, that had destroyed it, and ended up with the same results. "What if we got it all wrong?" Harry asked as they made their way back to the Hufflepuff Common Room. "We assumed the diary, because he was so young, had been his first Horcrux. What if it wasn't?"

"I see what you mean." Draco agreed. "If he did this one first, he wouldn't have thought up so many security measures for it. Specially since he had it removed, thinking it'd be safer outside. Only when he found out Aunt Bella didn't have it, he realized it might be vulnerable."

"I could be..." The girl still looked doubtful.

"Well, I'm just glad that's done with. Now the only thing we need to worry about is how to kill that snake of his, so you're path is free, mate." Ron added as they left the painting. Once outside the Common Room, they went separate ways, back to their dorms and a well-deserved night of sleep.

Excited with his progress with the Horcrux-hunting, Harry was in a very good mood when he presented himself to Snape the following week. Wasting no time, the two of them got practicing, and around half an hour later, the boy reached his goal: he knew he'd found one of the memories the professor wanted the most to hide, of himself being tortured by the Marauders back in school. The Potions Master had tried to push him out, but Harry really wanted to see it, and managed to stay inside the memory.

That first one was followed by a few others of adolescent Snape in the hands of James and Sirius, at different ages. He noticed the older they got, the more vicious their pranks became, and felt really disgusted to see his own father do such things. When he finally left Snape's mind, they were both panting, and took several minutes to recover. After such private invasion, the boy wondered if the professor would let him go on, but the older man seemed to acknowledge he still needed more practice, and they went for another round.

Looking in a different part of his mind, Harry got a glimpse of an even younger Snape. The hooked nose and greasy hair were still the same, just like the severe eyes, but something was wrong with that picture of a boy playing alone in his room. And he was soon to find out, as he saw who was probably Snape's father enter the room completely drunk and yell at the boy, beating him up for being a 'freak'.

Shocked by what he saw, he was pushed away from that memory, but he was determined to learn more about what made Snape who he was. He saw a boy who must've been three or four being held by his mother, who was being beaten by the same man on the other memory, as she pleaded mercy. He wished he could not hear the screams of the woman and the crying of the boy, but he felt they were forever branded on his soul.

The last image he saw was different than the others. Snape was a teenager again, probably on his third or fourth year of school. He was being bullied inside the Slytherin Common Room, with some older boys insinuating some nasty pranks they were going to pull on him, and even suggesting some sexual violence they'd apparently committed before. Then a blond boy appeared, and the physical traces left no doubt it was a Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy. He had great influence even in his school days, for at one word from him, all the others walked away. He offered a hand to a Snape that had been pushed down, and the gesture almost seemed kind, if not for the way his eyes gleamed. It was clear the younger boy was happy, but it only lasted until the blond took him to his private room - Slytherin Head Boys apparently had that privilege - and offered him protection in exchange for sexual favors. And what followed were several scenes of the Potions Master being forcibly taken through many years, even after they'd become Death Eaters.

Before Harry could see anything else, Snape pushed him out of his mind with such violence the boy was thrown a few feet back. They looked at each other for a moment before Harry hastilygot up and practically ran away from the room. He didn't know what to think. He was so confused and moved by what he'd seen. And he couldn't even share that with his best friends.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Hey, Harry?"

"What is it, mate?"

Harry and Ron had been sitting by the fire waiting for Hermione to finish her homework overload. In an unsuccessful attempt of getting the boys to do their own school work, she'd left the ones from the classes they shared for last. But after almost seven years, she knew better than to expect anything from them.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You seem distracted. Is anything bothering you?"

Harry looked at Ron for a long moment. He should've been thinking about the war, the last Horcrux and Voldemort, and it'd be easy to lie to his best friend and avoid further questions. But the truth was, a certain spy wouldn't leave his mind all day. At first, it made him angry; he already had so much to worry about, between school, N.E.W.T.s and saving the world that those thoughts were at least a huge nuisance. And when, over the course of the week, he caught himself watching his professor every time he had a chance, he really freaked out, but it'd be worse if his friends noticed. Just because he thought he'd been doing a good job of hiding it, he was confronted by Ron, of all people.

"Mate?"

"Sorry, Ron. I just... Have a lot in my mind."

"Harry, don't worry about it. We'll find a way to destroy the last Horcrux, and this time Voldemort will be gone for good." Hermione pitchedinfrom her table. They had no idea she'd been paying them any attention.

"Thanks, Hermione. But that's not really what I'm worried about."

"If it's about the N.E.W.T.s, Hermione will get us through them."

"Ron, I told you a million times, if you don't study, there's nothing I can do to help you!"

She sounded a little exasperated, and Harry let out a weak laugh. That was so... ordinary, so typical of them, in such a contrast to the war happening around them. At first, Harry rebelled against going back to school. There was so much to be done out there! But now he was really grateful for that little bit of normalcy in his life.

"No, actually I was thinking about Snape."

"What he's done to you now?" Ron almost got up in anger. "I saw you watching him all week."

"Nothing, Ron. Not out of the ordinary, at least."

"Then why are you wasting your time with that Greasy Git?"

"I... It's just... Why did we start hating him anyway?"

Hearing the unexpected turn the conversation took, Hermione abandoned her homework and sat by the boys, just in time to catch Ron's full vent.

"Because, Harry! He's... he's hideous! And he started it, remember? First Potions class, first thing he does is to pick on you just because you're famous! And he's always picking on us! Always taking points from Gryffindor! He's always protecting those Slytherins, no matter what they do! He's a nasty Death Eater spying on us and on the Order for You-Know-Who! And, most importantly, HE KILLED DUMBLEDORE!"

Hermione felt really grateful she had the presence of mind to cast a privacy spell over them. Some of the things Ron was saying were confidential, especially those concerning the Order, not to mention the disturbance he might cause that late at night, both to the people sleeping and the few ones that were left in the Common Room, mostly fifth- and seventh-year students panicking over the upcoming exams.

"But we weren't exactly model students. We deserved some of what we got."

Ron looked at him in disbelief. He'd gotten up, caught up in his emotions, but fell back on his armchair, unsure his legs could hold him up for much longer.

"You can't be seriously defending that-"

"Ron, Harry has a point." Hermione interrupted him before he could spill out the parade of offensive adjectives he'd built up over the years. "Maybe he did come down on us harder than he should've, but, you guys especially, never made any effort to keep yourselves in line, did you?"

"Hermione, you too? What's gotten into the two of you?"

"Relax, Ron." Harry asked, his voice sounding tired. He would've agreed with his best friend just a few weeks earlier, but now it actively bothered him. "It's not like I'm praising him. Or saying he's not also to blame. He hated us, me, probably before we even met. But he keeps saving my life, doesn't he? When probably nothing would please Voldemort more than seeing me dead."

Ron got quiet, angry at what he was hearing but unable to find the words to counter-attack with; Harry also got quiet, frustrated with his friend's incapacity of leaving his feelings aside for three minutes.

"Look, guys, let's just forget it, okay?" Hermione asked standing up. "It's probably just the tension from what we're going through. It'll be fine with a night's sleep." She looked at her friends, who didn't give any signs of moving. "Why were you thinking about that anyway, Harry?"

"I don't know, it's just..." He really couldn't explain and, much as he wanted to talk to someone about it, just the thought of keeping discussing it with his best friends made him exhausted. "I guess I was just trying to distract myself from... all this." He got up and stretched his arms. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed. G'night, guys."

He walked to his dorm without looking back, knowing Ron would be freaking out for being left alone with Hermione. If he didn't tell the girl he liked her soon, Harry would lose his patience and tell her himself.

Despite being physically tired, he was still awake when the first beams of sunlight entered the room, and didn't have more than a couple of hours of agitated sleep.

"You alright, mate?" Ron asked as they walked to the Great Hall, and Harry nodded as he tried to repressa yawn.

"You didn't sleep well, Harry?" Hermione asked, joining them.

"It's just the usual. Nothing to worry about." He tried to reassure her.

"You haven't been having nightmares with Voldemort again, have you, Harry? Because if you have-"

"I said it's nothing, okay?" He replied and immediately regretted it. "Sorry I snapped, Hermione. I'm just tired."

"Don't worry about it, Harry." She smiled, but it was obvious she felt hurt.

Instead of feeling guilty, he just felt angry: angry she was so sensitive and got hurt, angry they wouldn't leave him alone, angry nobody understood him. He saw her bite her lower lip, which indicated she was going to add some advice, presumably, 'promise me that if it continues, you'll go to Madam Pomfrey.'

"I'm starving. I'll meet you at the Great Hall." He said and ran a few corridors ahead, stopping when he felt he'd lost them. He leaned on the wall, bending forward trying to catch his breath, when two very familiar feet stepped into sight. He looked up slowly. "Prof- Headmaster."

"Potter. If you're feeling unwell, please go to the Hospital Wing immediately." They looked at each other for a moment, the Professor with his eyebrow raised, and Harry shook his head. "I thought so. Five points from Gryffindor for running in the hallways. Honestly, Potter, I would've thought that after almost seven years, you would've learned basic manners. Now get out of here before you cost your House all its points."

"Yes, Headmaster."

Harry turned and walked to the Great Hall where his friends already waited for him.

"What happened, mate? I thought you'd already be here."

"I... ran into Peeves. A bit of a nightmare."

He attempted a smile as he sat down beside his best friend and across from the girl. Hermione shrugged, going back to the Daily Prophet opened before her, while Ron began babbling about the latest attack to the QuidditchPitches, causing the championship to be cancelled undeterminably. Harry quickly got lost in his own thoughts, wondering why, this time, instead of getting angry at Snape - like his friends would, hence the lie -, he felt almost disappointed for being told off by that particular professor, who happened to walk in at that very moment.

"Harry! Harry!" Ron shook his shoulder violently, taking him off his wanderings. "Mate, you're doing it again!

Harry tried to smile, but Ron evidently didn't buy it. "I'm sorry Ron, what were you saying?"

"Never mind it. I got to get a few books before class. Come with me?"

"Uh... I'm not quite done eating, do you mind if-"

"Forget it." He got up and Hermione did too. "Let's go."

Harry watched his friends walk away before looking back to Snape. When their eyes met, a few minutes later, Harry blushed and, getting a toast on the way, he left for his first class. Then he remembered: it was double Potions.

"Five points from Mr. Potter for poor chopping. And another five for having your potion the wrong color. What does it say in the board over there, Mr. Potter? What color is this..." He picked up some of the content from Harry's caldron and let it fall back in. "...supposed to be?"

"Ah... Dark red, sir."

"And what color is this, Mr. Potter?"

"Yellow, sir."

"Exactly, Mr. Potter." With a flick of his wand, Snape cleared the caldron. "Start over."

"But sir!" Hermione stood up from her stool beside Harry. "There's not enough time for him to even get halfway through the Potion!"

"Are you contesting my orders, Miss Granger?" He raised his eyebrow and she sat back down, letting her head fall.

"No sir, but-"

"Then focus on your own Potion, Miss Granger."

"Yes, sir."

"As for you, Mr. Potter... I want you here after classes. I want that Potion on my desk by the end of the day or you'll have detention for a week."

"Yes, sir."

"Now everybody back to work!"

Harry put his things away and kept looking at Snape as discreetly as he could, despite Hermione's urges for him to take notes and pay attention to what she was doing so he could do it himself after classes.

When they met Ron for lunch later, Hermione was surprisingly eager to share with the boy what had happened. The redhead wasn't sure if he was angrier at his former professor or at Harry's indifference. The rest of the day didn't go any better for him. If Snape didn't demand all his attention before, he did now. The thought of spending all that time alone with his professor made him feel rather unsettled, and it reflected on his performance. Somehow his friends managed to cover up for him and he made it to the last bell having lost only five points and without hurting any of his classmates.

All three of them made their way back to the dungeons, and found the door unlocked and the room empty, except for Harry's caldron sitting in his usual desk. Ron had shivers just being down there and, urging Hermione to stay and help Harry, he walked away as fast as he could. Shaking her head, the girl left her bag beside the caldron and took out her book and notes, telling Harry to go get the ingredients he'd need. The first half-hour went quietly, the silence only being broken by Hermione's detailed instructions and the sound of the knife hitting the chopping board.

They both jumped up when they heard Snape behind them and Harry missed his finger by a fraction of an inch.

"Miss Granger, I don't remember asking you to help Mr. Potter with his task."

They turned to their professor, embarrassed.

"No, sir."

"Ten points from Gryffindor. Now get out."

"Yes, sir." She quickly packed her things and whispered, "Good luck, Harry."

"Mr. Potter. Can I trust you'll finish your Potion without any further cheating, or must I stay here to babysit you?"

"Uh, no, sir, I-I'll finish it on my own, sir."

"In that case, I'll be in my office. Take me a bottle of your Potion when you're done and we'll see if I can let you go."

"Yes, sir."

Snape turned around billowinghis capesoundly and left the room. It took Harry a few minutes to focus back on his task and, almost an hour later, he put his Potion - the right color this time, a translucent red - in a small bottle and cleaned up his station. His heart was beating faster than usual, and he couldn't quite understand why. Throwing his backpack over one shoulder, he walked back to the door and knocked quietly, waiting for Snape's authorization before coming in.

"Are you done, Potter?"

"Ah, yes, sir."

"Give that to me." Harry handed over the little bottle and the professor held it against the light for a minute before smelling it. "Not excellent, but satisfactory." He put it back on the desk and looked at his student for a long moment, making him uncomfortable.

"May I, uh, go, sir?"

Snape took another moment to answer, and stood up getting closer to the boy.

"Potter, since you're here, we might as well practice a little. _Legillimens_!"

Harry was caught off-guard and the professor easily penetrated his mind.

"Potter, you're not even trying to stop me. Again. _Legillimens_!"

At the first moment, Harry managed to block him, but then the memories of all the times he watched Snape were accessed, and he got lost watching them.

"Potter! What's wrong with you today?" Snape asked once he was out of the boy's mind. "Having a bad day, are you? You reckon the Dark Lord will wait for you to be in a good day to attack?"

Snape was getting angry, and Harry's usual reactions were being triggered. He knew well enough his responsibilities; he didn't need anyone shouting them at him.

"Again! _Legillimens_!"

But Harry's anger just made it harder for him to concentrate, and a few minutes later he fell to his knees, exhausted with the unsuccessful effort.

"Do I need to repeat to you why this is so important, stupid boy?"

"Why are you even helping me anyway?" The emotion outburst gave him the strength to stand upright again. "Dumbledore is dead. You hate me. Why would you give me weapons to defeat your precious master?"

"Sit down, Potter. You're still not well enough. And I have my reasons, none of which concern you. Stay there as long as you need to recover, and then you're dismissed."

Snape sat back down behind his desk and went back to grading essays. After a couple of deep breaths, relying more on his willpower than anything else, Harry left the room, leaning against a wall as soon as the door closed behind him. Once his anger was gone, panic took over him. If Snape didn't know he was obsessed with him before, he would now. And what was that scene in the dungeons all about? it definitely hadn't happened. He remembered some of it vaguely, was it a dream? Had he been dreaming about Snape? And _that _kind of dream? And now Snape knew. And he didn't even seem to notice he was the star of Harry's teenager fantasy. At that moment, being killed by Voldemort didn't seem such a bad idea after all.

Seeing himself touch Harry the way he did in that memory, the way he only allowed himself in his dreams, affected Severus more than he'd like to admit. When he decided to enter the boy's mind, practice was just an excuse to find out what exactly the boy had done with the information he accidentally found the last time they'd met. He'd meant to keep exploring when he found the thoughts about himself and, if the first time he found those thoughts was an accident, the last time he entered his student's mind he was deliberately looking for more clues. Anger had never been a good a disguise as then; the Potions Master was pretty sure he didn't let the boy see how much it'd shaken him.

He was grateful Harry ran away so fast; he wouldn't have been able to pretend to focus on the essays for much longer. As soon as the door closed, he got up and went to take a shower to clear his head. If before it was hard to concentrate with the boy's eyes on him, now he knew it was more than just hate, it would be impossible. And they still had their weekly one-on-one lessons. _Damn Dumbledore!_, he thought, _Even dead you keep putting me in trouble._

"How did it go, Harry?" Hermione asked as he sat down beside her for dinner.

"Fine, I guess. Snape didn't make me start over again, so..." He smiled reaching for some bread.

"Did you come straight from the dungeons? Hermione said you shouldn't take so long, but we've been waiting for you in the Common Room and never saw you."

"I was tired of being locked in and went for a walk."

Feeling embarrassed, confused and a little scared, he'd run outside and watched the wind creasingthe water in the lake until it got dark. He still didn't remember the whole dream, and he surely couldn't understand why he had it in the first place, but of one thing he was certain: he didn't hate Snape as much as he thought. And that made him strangely happy.

"It's dangerous, Harry!" Hermione sounded alarmed. "You know you shouldn't be outside alone, especially after dark! What if-"

"I'm fine, Hermione, okay? Nothing happened." The smile disappeared from his face and he made clear he didn't want to keep discussing that. He'd felt light as he hadn't in a while after a couple of hours alone with his thoughts, and now he just felt annoyed to be around so many people, especially when they kept butting into his life. Even if they were his best friends.

"I'm glad you're fine, Harry." Hermione said carefully.

He nodded without looking at her and finished eating in silence. When they went back to the Gryffindor Tower, he excused himself and went straight to bed. After a few minutes in silence, his anger subsided enough to let his thoughts wander back to Snape, and not longer after that he drifted off to sleep.

Hours later, he sat up screaming and holding his aching head. In a minute, Ron was sitting beside him with a glass of water and Neville had run to get Professor McGonagall.

"Are you better, mate?" Ron asked after a few minutes, and the boy nodded.

They stayed quiet until the others arrived, followed closely by Hermione. The girl, the professor and the two boys made their way in silence to the Transfiguration Room where McGonagall cast a silencing charm before asking, "Tell me what you saw, Mr. Potter."

"I... He was angry. Unsettled. They were in some muggle village, burning everything and killing everyone. Nothing too out of the ordinary, I suppose. It's just... I hadn't had one of those in a while. I don't think he saw anything in my head. He was enjoying himself too much to even realize I could see it too, I think."

"I've just been informed Death Eaters' attacks were reported in north Wales. I didn't know You-Know-Who himself was involved." McGonagall shook her head. She seemed to have aged a decade since Dumbledore's death, with more wrinkles on her face and dark bags under her eyes.

News like those came on a daily basis, and Harry couldn't help feeling guilty he was being kept safe while so many people were dying.

"But Harry, haven't you been doing your Occlumency exercises?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"I have. Today was... An exception."

"You can't let that happen, Harry! It could be so dangerous! What if-"

"Damn it, Hermione, I know all that already! I told you, I'm fine! I don't need you worrying about every little thing I do or don't do! I know the risks, I'm the one who has to save the world, remember? And-"

"That's enough, mate!" Ron asked, and the boy turned angrily to him.

"And you! Grow up, _mate_! And grow some balls to-"

"That's quite enough, Mr. Potter!" Professor McGonagall stood up behind her desk. "I understand we're all upset at the moment. But there's no need to fight amongst ourselves. I'm glad to hear you are well, but I must urge you to do the exercises Severus has taught you every night, no exceptions. It's getting more and more dangerous to let information leak to our enemies, Mr. Potter. Now the three of you, back to your dorms, and try to control yourselves."

She walked them to the door, and they returned quietly to the Gryffindor Tower, praying not to meet Filch or his cat on the way. Harry didn't manage to get another minute's sleep that night. He could still feel the pleasure of destroying and taking lives clear in his chest, and it scared him. He tried to tell himself it was just a reflection of Voldemort's feelings, but couldn't help wondering if it could really feel that good.

The next day went without Harry noticing; everybody kept discussing the attacks that made yet another headline in the Daily Prophet. Harry's eyes wandered around the Great Hall during dinner, missing seeing the Headmaster in his usual seat. His eyes casually met Draco's, and he saw that fact didn't go by unnoticed by him either. They shared a tired smile before breaking eye contact, the Slytherin's attention being requested by the other students in his table.

When the Potions classes were cancelled the following day, Harry grew apprehensive. Before, he would've been nothing less than thrilled by those news, but now he felt rather concerned about his professor. Even though these occurrences had increased this past year, it was still very untypical of Snape to cancel his classes.

If he hadn't been dragged to the library by Hermione, under the pretext of studying for the N.E.W.T.s, but actually so they could research the little new information they'd found on Tom Riddle's life in some books conveniently hidden in the back of the library, he would've gone straight to Snape's office. And that certainty surprised the boy, and made him quite uneasy, but soon all that was forgotten as they plunged into book after book, thrilled to find even a single line on the man, a single mention of his name in three or four hundred pages.

They got so distracted they only noticed they were late for their next class when MadamPincenot so gently warned them. They'd developed quite a good relationship with the librarian over the war efforts, but considering the secrecy of the research, they all worked hard at keeping up appearances.

Harry managed to sneak out of Hermione and Ron's close eye on him and stood by the hallway that led to the dungeons, waiting for Draco. Earlier that day he'd received an owl to tell him his private session with Snape had been cancelled, and didn't know what else to do.

"Hey, Draco?" He ran a few steps to the boy that came surrounded by his gang. "Can I have a word with you, please?"

Draco looked at him for a moment and turned to his friends:

"I'll meet you in a few minutes." Pansy tried to protest, but Draco wouldn't let her. "I said I'll see you later. I'll be fine. Let's go, Potter."

The Slytherin still hadn't gotten used to calling Harry by his first name, especially in front of other people, but now the surname came out of his lips without any hatred or disgust. They entered an empty classroom, and the blond cast a silencing charm over them. Those kinds of spells were becoming more and more popular in the castle lately.

"I know what you want, Potter. It's about Snape."

"Yes. I was, hm, wondering if you, hm, maybe knew anything about him?" Harry tried not to blush too much, even though he couldn't understand why he was suddenly so embarrassed to ask about the professor. Maybe because up until now he hated that man and couldn't care less about him.

"Why the sudden worry, Potter? It's not like you care about him, is it?"

"Draco, I didn't come to argue with you." His voice sounded tired.

"I know. I'm sorry, Harry." They both attempted to smile at each other. Even though they'd been friendly for months, it was still awkward to be actively nice to one another.

"And I don't really know why I'm asking. But I thought you'd be the best person to ask to."

"Actually, it's not that unusual, at least not lately." He sat on a dusty desk, a weak smile drawing itself on his lips as he realized that, a year ago, he'd be completely disgusted to even come in contact with any dust. _War changes people_, he thought. "I don't suppose you noticed before, but every time there's a major Death Eater attack, he's absent for a few days. I don't really know what happens, but he doesn't even show up for us Slytherins."

"Seriously?" Harry was surprised, and even more so that he hadn't noticed the pattern.

"Yeah." Draco also sounded tired. He watched for a moment as Harry sat on a desk a little to the left before continuing. "Some of the kids of Death Eaters have been saying Snape is more of a victim than an attacker. That because the Dark Lord trusts him so much, he always have him in charge of some offense he can't lead himself. And I know Snape is very powerful, but when you're alone against twenty or thirty jealous Death Eaters, it can't be easy to defend yourself."

"You really think he's hurt?"

"Sometimes. But when they all go together with the Dark Lord, I think he just has to stay for their little... _celebration._"

They remained quiet for a few minutes, lost in their own thoughts. Draco had always been affectionate to Snape, and after the disaster with his mission the year before, and having been disowned and rebelled against Voldemort, Snape had become the only person he could actually trust, who could protect and guide him, even if he wasn't the best of role models. The thought of not being able to help the professor when he needed devastated the boy.

"I saw it, you know. The last attack." Harry said quietly.

"What?" Draco wasn't paying much attention, and he didn't expect such an information.

"When he tried to kill me, something happen, and our minds are connected. So if I'm not careful, he can get inside my head and see what he wants. But sometimes, when I dream, I can also see what he's doing. I saw the attack."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Snape has taught me some exercises to prevent it, but I can't always keep him out." A little of his reminiscent pride towards the boy kept him from telling the truth, that Voldemort only had access when Harry _failed_ to keep him out.

"I didn't know that."

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone." Harry smiled sheepishly at Draco, who smiled back.

"It must be hard. I've never been to one of those, but from what I heard and experienced last year, it's got to be tough. As if life wasn't enough of a nightmare."

They didn't know what else to say, so they remained quiet for a while. The silence was comfortable, and they enjoyed each other's company. Harry was glad he could actually talk to somebody who wouldn't question every dubious move he made or over-worry about him. Someone who he could just be himself to, a scared boy with the weight of the world on his shoulders and who didn't always have all the answers.

"It must be tough for you too."

"What?" Once again Draco had been distracted. He hated having to ask people to repeat themselves, it made him feel rather stupid, but somehow it was okay when it came to Harry.

"You're Slytherin's Head Boy. Not only that, you're really the leader of them, especially the ones who don't aspire to join Voldemort. So when Snape's not here-"

"They're my responsibility. I know." Draco was relieved to put that out. Nobody else could really understand that, and he was always too busy to try and explain. He always made sure he was too busy to have time to think about it. "Sort of like it is to you, I suppose."

"I guess."

"Except I'm only responsible for my Slytherins, and you're responsible for the whole world, Golden Boy." They looked at each other and laughed easily. Right there and then, they were just two teenage boys, free of everything that had always constrained them. And it felt good.

"How do you do it? I mean, I don't have to really _do _anything, for some reason they all just think I'm going to save the planet and that's it."

"We can't really trust you, Harry, you know. We're Slytherins. We only trust ourselves. So I sort of became their 'beacon of hope'-" They couldn't help but laugh. "They can't openly trust you, but they can trust me. And they need someone like that."

"It didn't have to be you."

"It did, really. Especially after I changed sides."

"But you didn't have to do it."

"I did. Who else would? And honestly, Potter, I would've thought that by now you'd know me a little better." Harry looked confusedly at him, but Draco was smiling. "I wouldn't let anyone else do it. I'd never trust them. I'm the best in this place, and I know it." Harry smiled back.

"I should've known, really..."

"I always told you you were thick, didn't I? You should've believed me from the start." They laughed, and Harry's stomach growled. "Hungry, are you?"

"Yeah... I was too worried to eat much at lunch."

"I know the feeling." They exchanged a complicitylook. "Go on, then. I better get back to mine, as well. Besides, I think people would talk if they saw us heading to the Great Hall together, and they talk enough already as it is."

"I guess." They still remained another moment in silence before the Draco got up and headed for the door. "Hey, Draco?"

"Hm?" The boy turned around.

"It was nice talking to you."

"You too."

"Think we could do this again some time?"

"Dream on, Potter. My time is too valuable to be wasted on you." Draco sneeredand reached for the doorknob. Without turning around, he added, "I'd like that."

Harry couldn't help but laugh. Just a reply like that, one year before, would've put the both of them into a fist fight, but now it was nothing more than a friendly joke. Feeling relieved he'd found someone to talk to about his worries and feelings - and not just the war-, he made his way to the Great Hall where dinner was already being served. When his friends arrived fifteen minutes later, he was already half-way through the second plate.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

When Snape showed up for class later that week, he looked even paler than he normally did, and much more severe as well. Nobody dared to make a sound, and when Harry accidentally dropped a little too much of one of the ingredients, causing a small bang, he ended up with Detention that night. While Hermione and Ron argued about it and called the professor every name in the book, he couldn't help wondering if he'd messed up his Potion on purpose.

Harry knocked on Snape's office door later that day with his heart beating fast and his hands sweating a little. When the professor told him to come in, he swallowed hard and took a deep breath before entering. Snape was sitting behind his desk, which was covered with parchment, and didn't look at him for a few minutes.

"I hear you had another nightmare with the Dark Lord, Potter." He said with his eyes still on the written words before him.

Harry nodded but, realizing the professor wouldn't see, he added, "Uh, yes, sir."

"Have you not been doing the Occlumency exercises I taught you?"

Harry had the worst déjà vu feeling. Suddenly he was standing before Professor McGonagall arguing with Hermione again. "I have, okay? I forgot to that night, but I haven't forgotten since, so just leave me alone, okay?"

"I only asked you a question, Potter." Snape looked up to see a Harry flustered, both with anger and the subsequent embarrassment of losing his temper. "Sit down." The boy did as he was told, trying to avoid the piercing black eyes that tried to see his soul. "I see you still can't control yourself." The professor put away the last essay of that pile and looked up. "Was it the attack?"

"Uh, yes, sir."

"Did he know you could see it?"

"I don't think so, no."

"Then I don't suppose he saw anything in your head."

"No, sir."

"It wasn't a question." Harry looked down, feeling his cheeks blush. "I wasn't there." He added quietly, and they remained in silence for a while. "I was researching about something I heard. About the night your parents were killed."

"And?" Harry asked eagerly, looking up.

"It's not good news, I'm afraid."

"My parents died that night! Of course it couldn't be good news!" Harry raised his voice, standing up.

"Sit down and get yourself under control, Potter." Snape's voice was low and imperative. With a lot of effort, the boy managed to get back to his chair. "I heard there might've been some... unexpected consequences of what your mother did. Other than your protection, of course. It took me months of research in the darkest places, and you must know how difficult it must have been to keep that a secret. When the Dark Lord tried to kill you... He destroyed himself instead and part of his soul got trapped in your body. That's why you can speak Parseltongue, for example."

"What? You're telling me that-"

"_Sit _down, Potter." Snape got up and went around his desk, standing in front of Harry and waiting to be obeyed. "There's more, but if you keep exploding like that, there's no way I can finish."

"I-I'm sorry." He said, gritting his teeth.

"Very well. On that night he came back and used your blood to recreate his body, it represented an implied consent that you be the host of that piece of his soul. Most of the Horcruxes are gone, and I believe that even your thick head was able to figure out Nagini is the sixth. Eight is not a very magical number, and the Dark Lord is very strict when it comes to such details. His ignorance of that fact works in our favor, but you need to be ready to have that piece inside you killed when it's time, or he'll continue to live on."

"What are you saying, the prophecy is true, I need to die so someone else can kill him?"

"Not necessarily, Potter. Part of that research led me to an ancient Potion that you'll need to learn, and fast, if you wish to survive."

"Why can't you just make it for me? Everybody knows I'm a disaster when it comes to Potions."

"Nothing would please me more than not having to spend endless hours with you in that classroom, but unfortunately this Potion only works for its maker. And you're the one who'll need it, not me."

"What is it, then?"

"Everything at its time, Potter. For now, you have a detention to serve."

"What? Are you serious? My life could depend on that stupid Potion and you come talk to me about detention?" Harry was standing again, closer than he'd imagined he'd be to his professor. Had he not been so angry, he would've blushed with the proximity and his body would've reacted rather unexpectedly.

"You should've learned to trust me by now, Potter!"

"How can I trust you? You're a bloody spy!"

"I spy for your own sake, stupid boy!"

"No, you don't! You do because you think it'll redeem you of all the bad things you did!"

"You shut up and don't talk about what you don't know!"

"What _I_ don't know? What about you? What do _you_ know about me to tell me what to do? To control and play with my life like that? All of you!"

"If you stop being so selfish for one minute, boy, you'd see it's not all about you! We're trying to save the world here!"

"Save the world, you're trying to save your own ass, that's what you're trying to do! And you won't care if anyone dies in the way, will you? Not me, not Dumbledore nor-"

"Don't play with fire, boy."

Snape held Harry's chin up with his thumb, pressing the tip of the other fingers against the boy's nape. Harry kept his eyes down, looking at the wand he hadn't realized he'd drawn tightly held in his hand, which was being kept lowered by Snape's firm grip on his wrist. He didn't seem aware he still had a free hand to fight back with. Suddenly he wasn't even sure he wanted to fight back.

Harry's skin burnt under his professor's touch, and Snape's warm breath against his face made his mind blur. Hesitantly, Harry looked into the black eyes that pierced through him, and didn't find the hate and anger he learned to associate with that tone of voice. Snape's eyes seemed... tired.

Harry would've kept starring at those mesmerizing eyes forever, if the professor hadn't abruptly let him go and turned his back on him.

"Get out." The boy knew the order came out less steady than Snape would've liked it to. "Please, Harry."

His name in the Potions Master's voice was caress, and Harry felt his heart skip a beat. He didn't want to go. And even if he did, the sensation overload he received made him incapable of exerting any control over his own body.

"I can't do this."

The vulnerability in his professor's voice surprised Harry, but before he could think about anything to do, Snape had cupped his face between his hands, rested his forehead against his and closed his eyes. Harry couldn't help but close his own, aspirating the inebriating smell emanating from the other man.

They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, but it probably only took Snape a few moments to start playing with his advantaged nose against Harry's. Then their lips were brushing against each other's, and the boy couldn't help but sigh. Taking that as a sign of consent, Snape kissed Harry as softly as he could, giving him every last chance to retreat. Feeling no resistance, he parted his lips and allowed his tongue to sneak out, but Harry's inexperience made him too hesitant to do anything other than clumsily stand there praying not to do anything wrong and have the professor move away.

But that reaction fit in perfectly with Snape's expectations and, as all his fantasies in which he taught the Golden Boy everything he needed to know came back to mind, he lazily licked the lips pressed against his own, first one, then the other, causing Harry to moan helplessly. Taking advantage of the parted lips, Snape invaded the boy's mouth and explored it avidly.

Surprised at the assault, but very pleased, Harry mimicked Snape's hands, diving them in the professor's long black hair. The locks didn't feel greasy as they appeared, but very soft and evidently taken care of.

They parted a few minutes later, both of them panting, and met eyes foggy with lust. Confident with the newly-acquired experience, Harry pulled Snape's lips back to his own, reproducing the trails the professor's tongue had done in his own mouth.

With a fluid motion, Snape cleared some space on the desk Harry had been leaning against and sat the boy on top of it. Harry's protest for lack of lips against his own quickly died and was substituted by a surprised exclamation of pleasure as he felt Snape nibbling his earlobe. The professor's skilled hands moved to the buttons on his robe, eager to make contact with skin, while a sneaky tongue made its way from the ear down his neck. Harry's moan vibrated against Snape's tongue, who moaned in return before abruptly walking back.

Harry opened his eyes ready to complain until he saw the look on his professor's face. Snape was flustered, but looked guiltily at him, not with the same lust he'd shown just moments before.

"You have to go, Harry."

The boy slowly stood up, and even though every atom of his body urged him to stay, something in Snape's voice made him comply. The professor was holding the door open, trying not to look at him. He feared he'd lose the little control he'd gathered. Harry hesitated for a moment before leaving a kiss on the older man's cheek and running away. Snape closed the door behind him, leaning his head against it and taking a few deep breaths to steady himself before heading to the shower to erase the most clear evidence of his desire.

Harry had a lot to think about during the weekend and, tired of his friends' concerned looks every five minutes, he decided to go on a solo broom flight on Sunday morning. It was a warm day, with summer approaching rapidly, and to feel the wind on his face again was wonderful. He didn't know he missed it so much. Staying away from Quidditch that year seemed the logical thing to do - that way he'd have more time to deal with the things he wasn't supposed to know - but right then he truly regretted it. He'd forgotten how complete and peaceful it made him feel, two sensations that had almost been banished from his dictionary.

After several minutes in the air just taking in the sensations, his mind went back to Snape. The first thing he thought about were the kisses. Nothing had ever felt so right or so good, and Harry was surprised he didn't push the professor away. In his place, Ron would've been totally disgusted. But Snape's lips on his were so soft, and they knew so well what to do. His kiss tasted sweet, and triggered reactions the boy hadn't had since... Well, since he thought about Ginny in his bed the year before, but certainly not at that intensity.

Ginny. Really the closest thing he'd had to _liking _somebody. After they kissed, they started spending so much time together, and they knew each other so well, but it felt to him much as it did being around Hermione. And to top it all up, she was Ron's little sister, so he was terrified of doing something and having his best friend turn against him. In a way, the very opposite he felt about Cho, but also similar in the way they were more friends than romantic interest.

Cho. Thinking back, she was just an older, popular girl; it was nothing more than a first crush. Special in its own way, but not a really deep or complex feeling. And after them, there hadn't been anybody. How could there be? Voldemort was back definitely, and then there were the Horcruxes, and Dumbledore's Death, and the Half-Blood Prince...

The Half-Blood Prince. Severus Snape. Harry had to admit he'd become quite obsessed with that character, maybe even developed some feelings for him. A kid his own age who knew so much. It was impressive, and the mystery just made it all that more attractive. Then he'd found out he actually existed, and it wasn't just anybody. It was his former - and then again current - Potions Professor.

When he chased Snape through the yards of Hogwarts, as he ran away with the rest of the Death Eaters, he was blinded with hate. That man was nothing more and nothing less than the person who killed Dumbledore. Coldly, right in front of his eyes. He was surprised at the revelation when he tried to cast _Sectumsempra_, but the information hadn't really been processed.

Now that he thought about it, he couldn't help admiring the man. And feel a little bad for what he'd been put through during school, mainly by his own father and godfather, but also by his own housemates. He never met James, but at least the Sirius he knew was a good person. And how someone so selfless, who was willing to die to protect him, could have come from that selfish and spoiled teenager who got kicks out of seeing other people suffer? He couldn't understand it. From the other Slytherins, he could understand it - after all, he was never under the impression Lucius Malfoy had any good in him -, but not Sirius.

Harry then thought about the idea of being with another man. In the muggle world, his aunt had always made sure to complain about how depraved the world was becoming every time they saw a same-sex couple - and made sure he heard it. But as far as he could tell, in the wizarding world, there seemed to be a lot less prejudice. He admitted he'd been surprised when he found out Remus and Sirius were together, for the short period they spent in Grimmauld Place, but nobody seemed to care. And thinking back, nobody gave a second thought to the gay couples that appeared sporadically during that Qudditch World Cup match he attended, and Draco had quite easily shared that with him, even though by then they barely exchanged a word that didn't end up in a fist fight.

How did he feel about two men being together? It honestly didn't bother him. He always thought it was none of his business anyway. But how did he feel about _being _with another man? He had never thought of it, really. Even after Draco's kiss, he never thought of himself _with_ another person, man or woman. Now that he did... There was a weird excitement growing in his chest, and somehow it felt very right. Looking back, he never really paid attention to any other boy, not even in the showers after a Quidditch match. And he only felt warm inside when he thought of being with Snape.

Did that mean he was... _in love _with the Potions Master? He wouldn't go as far as saying that, but what did he know about feelings? Especially feelings for other people? He really wanted to discuss that with someone, but both his friends would freak out if they knew. For a moment he wished his father or Sirius were there, but both of them would kill both Snape and himself if they knew. Maybe he could try Remus, but the werewolf had been really busy lately, working the final arrangements in his pack to lead them away from Greyback and into their side. And Draco would simply freak out as well. Snape had become like a father to him, and nobody needs to have that kind of talk about one's parent.

Harry sighed. He suddenly felt an urge to see Snape, but felt really weird just going to his professor without any reason other than that. He'd have to wait until the next day. And thinking of the next day, how would Snape react? He certainly didn't expect the Potions Master to suddenly start being nice to him, but would he pretend nothing ever happened? Probably. Would he still be picking on Harry? Maybe even more now, and all the sudden the boy felt the need to impress his toughest professor.

For a moment, he wished things could go back to the way they were before, when there was just hatred between them. Because obviously Snape didn't hate him anymore, he might've even been... interested in him. And that thought provoked very interesting and unexpected reactions that almost made Harry fall off his broom. Would he be that way every time he thought about Snape now? What about when they met? Harry panicked a little.

As he came down, he remembered the Occlumency classes he had back in the fifth year. And he decided he would exercise that skill as much as he could, doing all the professor instructed him to and he childishly neglected back then. Because, he thought, if he could master that ability, really master it, he would be a little closer to Snape and maybe, just maybe, Snape would be a little proud of him.

Snape made sure to ignore Harry completely when they next met in class. No comments whatsoever on the low quality of his work or even on the final result when the boy left the little bottle with an evidently wrong-colored Potion on his desk. The other students were itching to comment on it, but as if to compensate his indifference with the Golden Boy, Snape was being particularly more severe with the other students, even the Slytherins. Hermione mentioned the events to Ron and, though they both thought it odd, they didn't really give it much more thought, just being glad Snape's persecution had finally met its end.

Two days later, the scene repeated: during all two classes, Snape pretended Harry didn't exist. And it hurt the boy more than he wanted to admit. When he knocked on the door to the Potions Master's office later that day, there were butterflies on his stomach. He couldn't help remembering what had happened the last time he'd been there, and how he longed for more and-

"Potter, are you deaf now?" Snape was standing by the door, holding it opened to a day-dreaming boy. "I told you to come in three times. I thought you'd changed your mind about the importance of these... lessons."

"Uh, I, I'm sorry, Professor, I just-" Harry looked at his own feet, feeling his face on fire.

"When will you learn to be a little eloquent?" The professor motioned for him to come in, but he obviously didn't see. When he realized it, he was being pulled in by his collar and thrown in a chair. "If you haven't noticed in seven _years_, I don't like to repeat myself." He said as he closed the door and sat behind his desk. He was secretly very pleased there was such a massive physical obstacle between them. "We have to talk."

Harry shivered. They had never properly talked, and that idea scared him. Especially with Snape being so close and smelling so good and-

"Potter! For Merlin's sake, stop that right now!" He sounded frustrated. "Yes, we have to talk about that. But I need you to actually _be_ in this conversation."

"Uh, yes, sir, I, I'm sorry."

"Just pay attention from now on." Harry nodded. "First things first. About what happened last week. It was a mistake. It shouldn't have happened, and it will never happen again. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir." Harry sounded disappointed, and Snape's heart leaped in joy.

"If you can't pretend nothing happened, I'll be forced to erase your memory. And you should know I'll have no problems doing that."

"Yes, sir."

"Right. Second, as far as everyone will know, and that includes your nosy little friends," Harry looked up, slightly annoyed at the way he'd referred to Ron and Hermione, "as a result of your lack of education and incapacity of fulfilling the last detention, you'll be serving detentions with me personally every day of the week, weekends included, for the rest of the term."

"What? You've got to be kidding! I-" Harry stood up and raised his voice, agitated.

"_Sit _down, Potter!" Snape spoke louder than him. "If you'll control yourself for five minutes, I'll be able to explain the rest of the plan to you." He waited until the boy was back in his sit and had taken a few calming breaths. "As far as everybody knows, you'll be punished for that. Between you and me, we'll be working on that Potion I mentioned. It'll give us a reasonable excuse to spend so much time together, as nobody will question me giving you detentions, and the Dark Lord will be pleased I'm keeping a close eye on you and keeping you from... researching against him."

"Oh. I see."

"Exactly my point. If you'd just been quiet from the start..."

Harry smiled a little, still avoiding looking at his Professor. He couldn't help being amused at that remark.

"Did I say anything funny, Potter?"

"Uh, no, sir."

"Then wipe that silly grin off your face." _Or I won't be able to resist for much longer_, he thought.

"Yes, sir."

"So let's get started, shall we? It's a very complex Potion, and you need to get it exactly right for it to work. Once you've done that, I'll explain to you how it'll work and teach you a couple of spells for it."

"Yes, sir."

They headed to the Potions Classroom, and Harry couldn't keep his lips from perking up. He felt so content to be working side-by-side with Snape, like he never thought he would. Except for the detailed procedural explanations and frequent complaints about what he was doing wrong, the professor seemed only vaguely aware he wasn't alone in the room.

It was fascinating to watch the precision in Snape's moves, not only handling the ingredients but also moving around the room. He knew all that so well. He would've hated to admit before, but now he didn't mind: Snape was a true Master at Potions, and had every right to be strict with his students and demand the highest quality of their Potions: he himself delivered it every time, and there was no reason to expect any less from anyone else learning from him.

That night, Harry had to hear endless complaints from his friends at the Common Room, but with all his thoughts in the rather intimate time he'd shared with Snape, it hardly seemed to matter. He decided not to tell them the true reason behind their meetings; it felt strangely good to share a secret with only Snape. After carefully doing all the Occlumency exercises he had to, Harry slept well as he hadn't in weeks, maybe even years, since all that nightmare had begun.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten **

Having to serve detentions daily created problems as far as commanding the DA went. He trusted his friends could do it without him, and most students were as well-trained as they could be without any real experience, but specially the younger ones seemed a little disheartened by the news. Harry promised, however, to schedule extraordinary meetings whenever he had the chance.

At the same time, the mystery Potion Snape had he working on started to see progress. The first week had been spent only learning how to properly prepare his ingredients, and as the second week started, he began actually brewing it. But before that week was over, Snape had cancelled both his classes and Harry's detentions, and the next morning paper showed why. Voldemort had been working on recruiting more witches and wizards and had arrived at a mostly magical village who opposed him completely, resulting in a massive battle in which many, from both sides, had been injured and killed, and some taken hostage. It'd been the bloodiest battle since the end of the First War.

The night after the attack, Harry woke up terrified from a nightmare. He hadn't seen Voldemort or any of the Death Eaters; all he remembered from it was Snape lifeless on the floor. He took long minutes to calm down, glad he hadn't woken up anybody else in the room, and tried to get back to sleep, but that one image wouldn't leave him. Tired of rolling around in bed, he took out his Invisibility Cloak as quietly as he could and, Marauder's Map in hand, he made his way to the Dungeons.

He knocked as quietly as he could on the door, watching the professor perfectly still inside his room. After a few minutes holding his breath, he tried the handle, finding an obviously locked door. It crossed his mind trying to magically open it, but Hermione's voice sounded in his head warning about the many protections the professors traditionally have over their rooms, and quickly discarded that idea. He stood by the door watching the label that read Severus Snape, still not moving, for some moments. He should go back. But even if the older man didn't know he was there, and even if there was nothing he could do, he was too scared to leave the professor alone.

It was still dark, or perhaps it was because he was in the dungeons, when Harry felt someone kick him. He panicked for a moment, not recognizing his surroundings, but quickly remembered where he was and that he was still under his cloak, so whoever it was had most likely tripped on him. He silently deactivated the map before looking up and finding very black eyes looking straight at him.

"Get up, Potter."

Harry was shocked. Snape could see him? But what about the cloak? He was invisible! And-

"You're the only one in school with one of those. And the only one stupid enough to sleep on my doorstep."

Swallowing hard, he put away the map and quietly got up. "I'm sorry, sir." Now he actually looked at his professor, he was surprised and worried. Snape looked even paler than he normally did, almost grey, with very dark circles around his eyes and bending forward a little, one hand pressing on his stomach. "A-are you okay? Do you want me to take you to the Hospital Wing?"

"I'm fine, Potter. What are you doing here?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"So you came to me? If you're having trouble sleeping, ask Poppy for some Sleeping Draught."

"Yes, sir."

"Now off you go. You're already in enough detentions with me to be punished that way, but I'll start taking points from Gryffindor if I find you here again. Understood?"

"Yes, Professor."

"And our lessons are still on for today, so be here. Now go."

Harry put the cloak over himself again and walked without looking back. What was he thinking? Going to Snape in the middle of the night? But even though his body hurt from sleeping on the floor, he felt well-rested as he knew he wouldn't, had he stayed in his room. He was lucky enough to make it back to his dorm while all the other boys were still asleep; he was in no mood to tell Ron - or come up with a lie - where he'd been all night. As he got up higher in the castle, he noticed the sun was just rising, and couldn't help wondering what Snape was doing out of bed so early if he was in that bad a shape.

The boy was in a very good mood that day, and when he went down to the dungeons to work on his potion, things seemed to work even better than he expected. But the sight of Snape sitting in a nearby counter, just watching him work, was a little worrying. He wanted to do something, anything, for the man, but all he could do was make sure he did everything possible not to mess up that Potion.

Snape had remained quiet for most of the time they spent together, and when they were done, he retired to his chambers in silence, not waiting for the boy to go. Harry walked slowly back to his Common Room, where he found Ron and Hermione sitting by the fire, waiting for him. He stayed with them for as long as he could, but couldn't get his professor out of his mind. After lying in bed for almost two hours, he decided to go for a night walk. And he already knew his destination.

This time he didn't knock, and was content just to be around. Snape was staring at him again the next morning, very unhappy to have guests. But Harry was relieved to see he was looking a lot better, and despite his threats, he didn't take any points from Gryffindor. The third time the ritual happened - Harry soon realized he slept a lot better there than all the way up in his dorm -, the Potions Master lost his patience and dragged him in for a conversation.

"What is going on that stupid head of yours, Potter?" They were sitting across from each other, each on one side of the desk. If Snape didn't have so much practice controlling himself, Harry was sure he'd be screaming at him.

"I'm... Not sure." He shrunk his shoulders, looking down.

"Surely you're not by any means... expecting _that _to happen again, are you? Because I believe I was very clear-"

"No, sir. I know it won't. It's just... After the last attack, and the way you were looking and-"

"I don't need you worrying about me. Focus on what you still need to do to defeat the Dark Lord."

"I know, sir, but-"

"And one of them is making sure you'll be well-rested for when he attacks. I don't yet have a precise date, but I know for sure it'll be at some point late June, during the exams. So I advise you and your little group - and yes, I know about it -" Harry had opened his eyes widely, looking up at Snape, "to orchestrate a few evacuation plans. If you'll talk to Minerva, and do tell her I sent you, otherwise she probably won't share such information, she'll put you up to date with what the Order and the staff are doing for that matter."

"Yes, sir. I will."

"Now you have a lot to do. So please stop sleeping at my door."

"I... Professor, you said it's important for me to be well-rested. I'm afraid that, spending my nights here, I've been feeling better than I have sleeping in my own bed in a long time."

"That's nonsense, Potter."

"It's not!" He protested, a little louder than he'd like.

"Surely sleeping on the cold stone can't do you any good, boy."

"It's not the surface I'm sleeping in, it's..." He whispered the rest of the sentence as low as he could, his face blushing hard.

"Speak up, Potter."

"It's... It's being around you."

"Again, nonsense." Snape tried to keep under control, but had to look away from the boy sitting in front of him.

"I know it is." Harry mumbled sadly, making the professor turn his eyes to him once again. "But it's true. I don't know why, and I don't even want you to do anything about it, but please, just let me keep doing this."

"I most certainly cannot let you keep sleeping on the floor like that." Harry was disappointed, but expected that, so he didn't even raise his head. "But if that's the only way I can be sure you'll be ready to take on the Dark Lord when the time comes, I'll have to put up with your nightly visits." Harry looked up with a smile, and it took Snape every last ounce of willpower to keep control. "If... You should continue to come, there is a couch I'm not currently using."

"You mean-" Harry stood up, smiling from ear to ear.

"You would of course have to wait until all Gryffindors were asleep, and make sure you're back before they wake up, which would mean only a few hours of sleep per night."

"It'd be more than I've been getting lately, anyway."

"And the couch would be the only place you'd stay while on my chambers. Straight in, straight out. And it doesn't change my decision about... _that_."

"Yes, sir."

"Very well, then." He said with a sigh. "Now you go back; everybody should be up soon. I see you here after dinner, you return to your Common Room and come back when it's safe. And nobody hears a word about this."

"Yes, sir."

"One rumor, just one little rumor about this, and I'll call it off. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Fine. Now get out."

Harry tried his best to keep a straight face until he was on the hallway, and if not for fear of being caught by Filch, he would've screamed at the top of his lungs. He hadn't been that happy in a long time.

That very weekend, he sat with Ron, Hermione and Draco, having talked to McGonagall, for a little brainstorming session. Taking everybody out of the castle, with maybe just a few hours to spare before the attack, seemed completely unreasonable for all of them. The solution, then, would be having then stay somewhere as safe as possible until it was all over, or at least until they were sure there was enough time to safely evacuate them.

The Floo network was completely out of question, since it'd been closely watched for almost two months, since the Ministry was completely taken over and cleared from all of those not supporting Voldemort. Only a handful of the students could apparate, even if they could be led out of Hogwarts; it was pretty much obvious they'd attack from land, water and sky, and be organized around Hogsmeade, so there was no safe way for anybody to leave the castle. They'd have to hide inside.

"What about the passage from the One-Eyed witch? They could stay in there, halfway between here and Honey Dukes." Ron suggested. Over the last few months, especially since Harry had been working with Snape, forcing the other three to cooperate for the DA, the redhead and the blond actually managed to be very civilized with each other.

"I don't think so, Weasley. We're not the only ones who know about that place; certainly Death Eaters do as well. And on that same note, I think we should take precautions to block all known secret passages in the castle."

"He is right, Ron." Hermione smiled at him, and the boy shrugged. "Maybe the room of requirement? We could wish it to be safe enough."

"I don't know, Hermione. Even with the new protections we've learned to use, Draco and Umbridge got in back in fifth year. And if they knew about that room, probably others do to." Harry argued. They were actually in that room then, having thought it would be a secretive and neutral enough location.

"Maybe we could choose a room and put enough spells on it? And then try to drive the Death Eaters away from it, and hope for the best."

"Hope for the best, Ron?" Harry frowned a little. "And the more we try to keep them from a particular place, the more they'll want to find out what's in there."

"Where then, mate?"

"Maybe somewhere in the dungeons? At least they'd be safer than somewhere up in the castle; it would survive even if everything else collapsed over it."

"Malfoy, if we made the dungeons our safe place, the kids would tell their parents about it in no time, and the Death Eaters would be all over it."

"But I think he has a point, Ron. Underground would be safer than any room higher up."

"I... think I have an idea. Crazy, but an idea."

"Well, spit it out, Potter." Draco smiled at him. He was always interested in Harry's ideas when he thought they were stupid.

"What about the Chamber of Secrets?"

"But, mate, you're the only one who can open it. No, correction, you and You-Know-Who."

"It's only because I'm the only one of us who knows Parseltongue. But I could teach it to other people. They wouldn't understand, but the snakes would, and that's the point. It worked with Ginny, remember? And it also works with what you guys are saying." He turned to the other two. "It's underground. And only accessible to those who we choose to teach."

"Harry, but Voldemort also knows about it. He could easily enter and then the kids would have nowhere to run."

"Hermione, he'll be too busy hunting me. I suppose, since they were parts of his soul, that he somehow felt the Horcruxes being destroyed, but I'm pretty sure he doesn't know where. And he's the only one who could open it, not any other Death Eater."

"But he knows you're a Parselmouth, Potter. We all do, since second year."

"But just like I believe he'll be too busy hunting me, the contrary also applies. And I don't know how much of the petrification incidents he knows, but I'm under the impression he doesn't even believe anyone else knows where the Chamber is."

"It's a scary place down there, mate." Ron got shivers thinking about it. Particular the amount of spiders that could be found there.

"I know it is. But maybe we could have the DA go down there a few times before, specially for the younger ones to be used to the environment. We could also make some improvements, with lighting and cleaning. And that basilisk has to go."

"Basilisk?" Draco asked alarmed. "There's a basilisk down there? And you want to send innocent children to that place? Are you insane, Potter?"

"It's a dead basilisk, Draco. I killed it years ago. But whatever's left of it would still scare people."

"You killed a basilisk? When you were twelve? You actually expect me to believe that?"

"It's true, Draco. Ask Ginny, if you don't believe me. She was there too."

"And you'll be able to see it for yourself, Malfoy." Hermione said, standing up. "Let's go down there to destroy its remains before we send anyone else down."

"Ah, Hermione, must we? Because, you know, that place is full of, you know..."

"Ron, you're about to face the most powerful dark wizard in history. Are you seriously complaining about some spiders?" Hermione frowned at him, revolted.

"You're really that terrified of spiders, Weasley?" Draco had raised an eyebrow. Oh, how much fun he could have with that information before! But now... Well, he did know it from the Bogart in third year, but somehow that information had never come to mind until that moment.

"Are you kidding? They're evil!"

"Ron, get over it. We'll be there with you." Harry smiled at him, also getting up.

"What, you mean like now?"

"Come on, mate. You'll be fine."

Reluctantly, Ron followed the others to girl's bathroom on the second floor, and they spent quite some time getting rid of the old snake skin - which Draco insisted in shrinking and keeping in a jar - and the bones - from which Hermione extracted the remaining fangs, claiming them to be extremely powerful and rare. Harry had never seen Ron as relieved as he was when they left the chamber, with the possible exception of that time they escaped Aragog's children in the Forbidden Forest.

"So what do you think? It's enough room for everybody." Harry as they left the bathroom.

"I think it could work." Draco pondered, and Hermione nodded. "I'm a little worried, though. I think we should explore that mouth opening, and all that water down there, I have a bad feeling about that."

"What do you mean, bad feeling?"

"I don't know. It's the same sort of feeling I got when I went down to the dungeons in the Malfoy Manor. The feeling something terrible happened there, and is just waiting to happen again."

"Maybe we should have a professor take a look, Harry." The girl suggested.

"What, you want us to take McGonagall down there? You think she'd survive the fall?" He giggled, and she smiled.

"Maybe someone younger, then?"

"Who? The ones that aren't old, either don't know enough or can't be trusted, Hermione." Ron complained.

"Well... There is one." Harry said in a low voice.

"No way, mate. I'm not giving that Greasy Git the benefit of the doubt."

Both Harry and Draco protested loudly. "Ron! Stop calling him that already. Besides, I trust him, and he knows a lot about dark magic. He's probably the best person for that, even if we could count on McGonagall."

"I agree with you, Harry, but there's just one problem. Do you really think he'd have time to do that for us?"

"I'll talk to him. He'll agree, you'll see."

"Since when do you think you have that much influence over him, mate? Besides, don't you think you're in trouble enough having detentions with him every day for the rest of the semester?"

Harry had forgotten for one moment they didn't know the truth. "Well, I'll ask him anyway. I trust him."

"I don't. And if by some... miracle he agrees, I'm not coming. It's suicide."

"Fine, Ron, don't come. Just the two of us would be enough anyway."

"I want to come!" Draco protested, and Harry smiled at him. Other than strictly work, he was always very uncomfortable around the professor, too nervous to say anything and with his imagination running wild, so company would be welcome.

"Great. And you, Hermione?"

"You talk like he already agreed." She shook her head, rolling her eyes. "But I'll stay with Ron, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." The boy meant to protest, but changed his mind at one look from the girl.

"Fine, then. I'll let you know our plans tomorrow, Draco." They'd reached the Grand Staircase, and each of them were ready to go their own way.

"Okay. See you, Potter."

Later that night, while Harry and Snape waited for the potion to boil, the boy told the professor about their plans. After arguing the insanity it was, the Potions Master quickly agreed to substitute his private lesson of that week for a little excursion down the bathroom pipes.

Draco was probably as excited as Harry that night, and Snape didn't look very happy with the extra company he hadn't been warned about. After a thorough search - and undoing a few potentially dangerous spells - the professor seemed satisfied enough to have that place turned into a hideout. He also looked particularly fascinated to be in what, until not too long ago, was nothing more than a tale. And specially because it was a tale concerning the founder of his beloved house.

Both boys were ecstatic, and that very weekend they took the older DA members - the fifth-years and up - to the Chamber. They were astonished and frightened at the same time, and after making sure the place was clean enough, they organized to take everybody else there on Sunday afternoon. In a couple of weeks, once the younger kids overcame their fears, they had the place perfectly cleaned and protected with as many spells as they could remember.

It was already late May when the Potion Harry had been working on finally got ready. The next step was to actually learn about what it did, which had been getting the boy anxious for quite a few days by then. They sat once more in Snape's office, a room Harry was learning to know very well.

"Right. Now that you've made a satisfactory enough Potion, it's time you learn what it is for. I need you not to panic, Potter. I'm already working on the antidote, and I can assure you I'll be there to administer it."

"What does it do, then?" He had trusted Snape thus far, but was starting to get really worried.

"I've told you there's a piece of the Dark Lord's soul inside you. And before you can destroy him, that piece must be destroyed, preferably by his own hands. And yes, it means your body has to die. But at the same time, the one to destroy him has to be yourself, and that's why this Potion is so vital. What it does, in short, is separate your soul from your body."

"So only his is left to be killed. Makes sense. But how will I control myself then? And how long does it last?"

"Those are your two main problems. Once your soul leaves your body, normally, the physical part of you dies. In your case, it'll live on, controlled by the piece left in it. That way, it is vital that this potion only takes effect moments before you're killed."

"And how am I supposed to do that? Say, hey, Voldemort, hold on a second, I got this potion to drink-"

"It's no time for jokes, boy!" Snape raised his voice, annoyed. "There is a way, and I'll tell you, should you be interested." They looked at each other's eyes for long moments before the professor spoke again. "There is a spell designed to shatter the flask containing it, and another to have its content penetrate your body through the cuts. Two words, just the same as the spell that will kill you. And they'll need to be performed nonverbally, so you'll need practice. And that's what we'll dedicate ourselves to perfecting from now on. As I'm sure you've figured out, for this plan to work, it is vital that you carry this as close to your skin as possible." He handed the boy a small container and watched as he put it away.

"And how long does it last? How long will I have to wait to come back to finish him off?"

"If you don't drink the antidote within one minute that your soul left your body, it'll be unable to come back, and you'll be declared dead."

Harry stood up, revolted. "You want me to do that? You can't be serious! How will I even be able to drink the antidote if I'll be out of my body?"

"Sit back down, Potter." Snape asked with a sigh. "That's why I said I'll have the antidote. I'll give it to you."

"And why would you do that? In one minute, Voldemort will still be laughing over my death! How you expect him to let you give me anything? Why can't it be one of my friends to do it?"

"I don't expect anything, Potter. I said I'd do it, and I'll do it. And none of your friends even know about this - as they're not supposed to -, nor would they trust me if they knew. That's the way it'll have to be, if you wish to destroy the Dark Lord."

"Fine. Whatever you say." He pretended to be upset, but actually he was very worried. He'd understood by then that Snape's plan didn't include his own survival.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Anxiety was growing fast as June saw its end. Not only the students had to worry about their exams (and actually, Hermione seemed the only seventh-year in the DA really concerned about it), but they all knew Voldemort's attack was getting closer by the minute. Harry and his friends had exhaustively prepared their defense group to evacuate the younger students to the Chamber - and Draco left a very specific list of which Slytherins could be taken and which should be left behind, mostly from the later years, who eagerly looked forward to joining the Dark Lord. Harry had also made the fourth and fifth years learn to say 'open' in Parseltongue and tested it exhaustively. Those would be the ones in charge of gathering everybody and protecting them, should they meet enemies on their way. Only the two last years were allowed to fight beside the adults.

Harry had developed the habit of playing with the Potion flask he attached to the string Draco had given him, and had to come up with the craziest lies to cover it up from his friends. Also, as the exams began, students went to bed earlier and Harry was able to go to the dungeons in time to cross paths with Snape. Mostly they'd just share a silent look before the professor went through a door on the opposite side of the room, which Harry assumed led to his bedroom, but one night, a couple of days before the exams were over, the two of them found themselves sitting on opposing armchairs by the fire.

"Everything is ready. All the DA students know what to do when the time comes. Some of them want to fight with us."

" Their place isn't in a battlefield. They're just children."

"So am I."

"You're _special_, Potter." Harry had the impression he'd seen the ghost of as smile in the black eyes, but it only last a fraction of a second.

"We decided everybody 16 and up can fight. The others will hide."

"It's not your place to decide that, Potter. They're my students. Make sure they're all safe in the Chamber when the battle begins."

"Some of us are adults, and we have the right to choose. And it's been agreed among all of us who can make that choice. I'm not telling them they have to run and hide like children."

Snape shook his head slightly. "Stubborn as always."

Harry smiled, looking at the fire. "What will happen to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"The Dark Lord will expect you to be by his side when he arrives, won't he?"

"I suppose so."

"And he'll expect you to attack us."

"Potter, how many times do I have to tell you to stop worrying about me? I know what I have to do, and when the time comes, I'll be there to feed you your antidote. And that's all you need to know." Snape sounded more impatient than annoyed and, other than looking away, didn't move in his seat. After such an outpour, Harry had learned to expect a stormy exit, but it never came.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes before Harry asked quietly, "Why did you let me into your memories that day?"

"I didn't let you in. It was part of your exercise."

"Not those. Especially the ones with Lucius Malfoy."

"It just goes to show that, when you bother putting any effort into anything, you can actually learn it, Potter."

"I'm sorry." He looked at the older man, who still had his eyes fixed on the dancing flames.

"What for?" Snape was surprised to hear a spontaneous - and honest - apology.

"All that. What my father and his friends did. And all you had to go through."

"It wasn't your fault, and your guilt won't change what happened." He stood up. "You better sleep now. The storm's approaching and you have to be ready." He started walking, but stopped as he heard Harry's voice.

"You haven't been resting much either."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Potter."

"You do. But it's okay. Just so you know, I see it. At first I thought that door led to your bedroom, but there's actually a small potions lab in between, isn't there? And the light is always on."

"Go to sleep, Potter. If you can't mind your own business, I'll have to ask you not to come back here anymore."

"You should take care of yourself as well. The battle will be hard on all of us." Harry just stared at Snape's back for a few quiet moments. "Good night, professor." He wished before moving to his assigned couch, listening as the other man left him alone. Especially after all he'd learned about the Potions Master, he realized how lonely he was, and couldn't help the pain in his chest every time he saw it reflected on those black eyes.

He left the dungeons a little later than he expected, and was surprised not to find Snape at least frowning at him for the time. Actually, he was surprised not to find Snape at all, not in the living room, nor on his private lab, whose door was left opened and where potions were abandoned half-done. Harry felt very uncomfortable, and looked for the professor in his office and the Potions Classroom, equally empty. Trying not to panic, he decided to go back to the Gryffindor Tower before someone noticed he was gone, and come back after the morning exams.

Ron and Hermione were waiting impatiently for him in the Common Room when he got there. The redhead had immediately called the girl when he woke up and didn't find his best friend in his bed, and the two had been looking inside the Tower and its surroundings for him, before she remembered the Marauder's Map a few moments earlier, in time to find him leaving the Grand Staircase.

"Where have you been, mate? I almost freaked out when you weren't anywhere to be found this morning!"

"I... woke up earlier and went for a walk. I had to clear my head."

"It's dangerous, Harry! Voldemort could attack at any minute-"

"But that's exactly it! He should've attacked by now. Snape said he'd come during the exams but-"

"Snape said?" Ron raised an eyebrow. No information that came from his former Potions Professor seemed trustworthy for him.

"Yes, Ron, Snape said. And yes, I trust what he says. But the thing is, tomorrow's our last exam and nothing! Don't you feel there's something wrong about it?"

"Maybe Snape was lying." Ron suggested, and Harry frowned at him.

"It is weird, Harry. But that doesn't justify you walking around alone, okay? Where did you go, anyway?"

"For a walk, I told you. I didn't even leave the castle, if you must know. But now can we just go down for breakfast? I don't want to go into the exam room starving."

The other two agreed reluctantly, and went to the Great Hall. Once all students were done eating, the room was reorganized to accommodate all those taking their O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s. While he waited to begin the exam, Harry unconsciously took his hand to the flask around his neck, but luckily he realized in time he could be accused of cheating and have it taken away, so he hid it back under his robe. He couldn't help noticing, however, that the snitch attached to the string seemed more agitated than usual.

Two and a half hours later, he left the Great Hall stretching his arms. He felt he'd done a good job, and was about to return to his Common Room to review some of the content for his last theoretical exam when two younger Slytherins passed by him and he remembered Snape had been missing that morning, also during breakfast, and made a change of plans.

He had only to wait fifteen or twenty minutes in the professor's sitting room, where he used to sleep, for the flames in the fireplace to turn green and the man he'd been looking for to step out of it, looking more determinate than ever. If he was surprised to see a guest, he didn't demonstrate it.

"It's today, Potter. The Dark Lord spent all morning explaining his strategies and is, at this very moment, gathering his forces to attack. He intends to be here within the hour."

"So that's it." He swallowed hard. "I'll put our plans in motion. In half that time, we should have everybody safely hidden."

"And I'll go to Minerva. Expect to see the Order soon." Harry nodded and they walked to the door. As soon as they were in the hallway, the boy had meant to run upstairs, but the professor held his wrist, looking into his eyes. "Be careful, Harry." He wished before running out of sight. Harry lingered there for another instant, a silly grin painted in his face, before turning his mind back to what mattered.

They met the DA members on the Entrance Hall, and everybody knew what they had to do. As planned, the students were readily rallied and taken to the Chamber. All those who weren't part of the DA were very confused, and specially the first-years, very scared; and the Slytherins were a little trickier to gather while keeping up the appearances to the others. But the professors were also taking their places, and casting protective spells over the castle; those lucky enough to have a moment to peek out a window witnessed an spectacle of lights and colors, and only those preparing to fight saw night fall at noon. Harry couldn't tell if it was some sort of spell or purely the concentration of dark creatures, but it surely made things a lot scarier.

Ron had met his brothers and taken the other Gryffindors towards the Owlery and the Northern towers; Hermione and most other students had surrounded the West Wing of the castle, overlooking the Forbidden Forest, from where they all knew there'd be massive groups of Death Eaters coming; Draco was fighting side-by-side with his Slytherins, his cousin Tonks and other Aurors, spread around the Lake; and Harry was at the Entrance Hall, waiting nervously for the fight to begin. He knew he'd be fine once adrenaline kicked in, but until that happened, he wasn't so sure.

For a few moments frozen in time, both sides just looked at one another, almost holding their breaths. Whatever was the result of that battle, it would be historic, and they all knew it. Then, as if compelled by a change in the wind, thousands of spells were cast at the same time, exploding loudly when they hit the barriers put over the castle. They all knew that shield wouldn't last too long, and when the first Death Eater came through, all those involved ran at each other at the same time, yelling spells and dodging the best they could.

There were so many explosions that, after a minute or so, Harry could barely hear them anymore. His ears had gone slightly numb, and all the yelling stopped making sense. Harry tried to cover his friends running through the main doors, but he knew he couldn't take unnecessary chances. He needed to find and destroy Nagini before tricking Voldemort into destroying the last Horcrux himself. And then hope for Snape to make it to his body in time. He tried to distinguish between the masses of black approaching too fast, but was unsuccessful. They'd assume Voldemort would come to the main entrance, instead of taking a back door, but as far as he could tell, the other wizard was nowhere to be found.

Lights of all colors exited wands on both sides, and all those near the castle tried to get cover the best they could. They were outnumbered, yes, but if anyone could see, they were quickly turning the ratio even. After several minutes fighting by the front door, Harry decided he needed to check the rest of the grounds. Even if it meant leaving his group less protected, he knew finding the snake was more important at that moment. He fought his way to Hermione, and after some quickly yelled words, he moved on to Ron. Neither of them had seen any traces of Voldemort, and Harry started getting anxious. He went to the stairs that led to the boathouse, and then back around the castle, meeting Draco on his way. The blond also couldn't help.

As he watched bodies falling one after the other, from both sides, he started to grow apprehensive. Defying his common sense, he quickly made his way inside the castle and up the central tower, disregarding the constant attacks it was suffering and the bits of stone rolling down the steps. He dodged from a few ricocheting spells on his way up, but was thrilled to have taken that decision. In a few seconds, he saw his archenemy standing behind a thick wall of Death Eaters and other dark creatures, just where he expected him to be. Harry could distinguish a few werewolves while glancing quickly out the windows on his way down; he didn't know they could transform without the Full Moon. In the Dark Forest, he saw some giants having trouble to reach the castle; all its inhabitants had willingly agreed to help on the war effort.

He also got to see his friends fight, and felt his chest fill up with pride. They were all there, battling bravely beside him, and, for what he could see, very successfully. Hermione was taking on three Death Eaters at once on one window, and then had already left them behind and ran to help a sixth-year Hufflepuff a little father ahead on the next. It was almost a pleasure to watch the sea of red hair quickly gaining ground and pushing the invaders back to where they came from. He also got a quick glace of Draco, his back against Tonks, surrounded but knocking down one man after the other.

The first thing that got his eye when he made it back to the ground floor was that Hagrid's Hut had been set on fire. If he had enough time, he would've felt sorry for his friend, losing everything he had, but the next thing he saw was that same friend knocking down some Death Eaters - and simply scaring others away with his size.

He took a deep breath before taking a step outside the castle. He had to dodge a few spells coming his way, but saw very clearly as the black mass opened to let Voldemort pass, much like a story he heard as a child of a man who divided the sea in two. And right at his feet was Nagini. Harry looked around for support, but didn't find any of his best friends around. Only they knew the plan, should the man and the animal be so close together, and all of them were too busy to help. As he felt the panic wanting to grow inside his chest, he saw Neville hit one spell that was aimed at him and seized that change of plans.

"Neville, here!" He screamed as he pulled the boy back inside. "The snake. I need you to kill the snake."

"Harry, there are hundreds of Death Eaters out there, why are you so worried about-"

"Because if the snake isn't dead, neither is Voldemort." He reached inside a pocket and took out a small object. Holding it in his opened hand, he pointed his wand at it and said, "_Engorgio_!"

Neville's jaw fell. "Is that..."

"Gryffindor's sword. I was saving this for an emergency, and here we are. Take it." He gave the heavy object to his friend. "I'll distract Voldemort, but you'll only have a few seconds. Can you do it?"

"You can trust me. I won't waste any time."

"Right. Here, I think this will help." He pulled out the Invisibility Cloak from a magically extended pocket. "Great. Stay close to me. Kill it as soon as you can." Neville nodded. "Are you ready?" They exchanged one last look before walking back outside.

"My, my, Potter! Hiding, are you?" Voldemort smiled from a few dozen yards away. As if they'd rehearsed it, the fighters from both sides moved out of their way, leaving the two of them with a lot of space to battle.

"I don't need to hide. I'm not afraid." They were both waking closer to each other, and started moving in circle, like animals stalking their preys.

"Perhaps you should be, boy. Today is, after all, the day you die."

"No, _Tom._" He smiled at the enraged reaction the name got. "Today is the day _you _die."

"You're just a boy, Harry. What do you think you can do against me? Join me now. I won't punish you for your rebellion. And then we can both rule this world whichever way we want."

"I'd rather die to join you."

"Very well, then. Today's the day your wish will be granted."

They both pointed their wands at each other and cast their spells. Just like had happened years before, the wands joined and souls began leaving them. Harry watched from the corner of his eye where he assumed Neville was. The snake could tell there was someone there, and started fizzing, but Voldemort was too entertained with him to notice.

"You stupid child! Did you think I didn't know this would happen? That I wouldn't come prepared?" He laughed loudly, reaching into his robes with his free hand and pulling out a second wand. "I'll give you one last chance, Harry."

"I stand by my decision, Tom. And that makes me a better person than you'll ever be."

"That only makes you a dead person, Harry." The boy saw as the snake got up ready to attack its invisible enemy, and then saw Neville's hand holding the sword appear from thin air and strike a precise cut on the animal's head. Voldemort screamed in pain and anger, throwing his head back. When his eyes returned to Harry, he could see just how much fury a person's eye could hold. "You little weasel! I'll finish you right now!"

As Voldemort cast the killing curse on him, he did what he'd been practicing with Snape for the last month. He felt as his soul left his body, and also some of the impact of the spell on his physical part before losing conscience. He was starting to dissipate in the air.

Laughing loudly, Voldemort turned to his followers triumphantly. Bellatrix Lestrange was the first one to stand beside him, also laughing and congratulating her master. The few seconds she distracted him were enough for Snape to reach Harry's body, and while Voldemort turned to who he thought was his most loyal servant and cast a spell on him, he had time to pour all the content of one little flask down Harry's mouth.

Snape was thrown high into the air and landed several yards away. Everybody else held their breaths as they watched Harry's body. The few seconds he took to move seemed to last forever, but then he sat up coughing, one hand around his stomach. Bellatrix let out a loud scream of shock, and Voldemort pointed his wand at the boy, ready to say the words once again. But before he could finish his work, Harry was up and with a second wand on his hand, defending himself and smiling. Their exchange of enchantments was the sign everybody else had been waiting for to start dueling again.

"What did you do, Potter? How do you keep dodging death?"

"I have something you'll never have, Tom. Friends willing to risk their lives for me." They screamed over the other noises while casting wordless spells.

"You're not about to start that Dumbledore talk about love, are you, boy?"

"Actually, their loyalty makes them want to work twice as hard with me to find ways to keep us protected. Your servants will never go an extra mile for you unless you're right behind them with your wand pointed at their necks." As he distracted the other wizard with his words, Harry managed to push him towards the castle. He could see large chunks of it falling, and knew how to destroy Voldemort.

"Oh, the naivety of youth! You don't actually think they care about you, do you, Harry?"

"Oh, but they do! Just because nobody ever liked you, Tom, it doesn't mean they can't care about me."

"They're just using you, boy! Using you to kill me! Like Dumbledore used them all to get you here! Come and join me, and be above all those manipulators!"

"We're not being used, Tom. We're cooperating! But I don't expect you to know the difference!"

"There is no difference, Harry! That's what you can't see! And it's your ignorance that's going to kill you!" He laughed loudly. Suddenly, he heard Bellatrix scream and didn't have time to even see the gigantic piece of Hogwarts wall fall on him.

Time seemed to run slower after that. Harry remembered the woman running to her master in despair, and turning to attack him. He was already in automatic pilot, and merely defended himself from her attacks. Little by little, the acknowledgement that Voldemort was dead spread through the battlefield, and the duels began ceasing. The Aurors did their best to capture as many Death Eaters as they could, and Harry just stood there, looking blankly ahead.

"Mate, you have to get out of here!" The war was won, but Voldemort's followers were still shooting left and right trying to escape.

"Come on, Harry!" Hermione screamed, pulling him by one arm just in time to avoid a light beam headed for him.

The next several minutes were a blur. Slowly, the shouting ended and gave way to the crying as bodies began arriving. Harry was still in the same place his friends had left him when they came back to check on him. As he saw one body in black being carried inside, his brain started working again.

"Where is Snape?" He sounded desperate. Ron and Hermione looked at one another. "Where is he? Just tell me! Is he alright?"

"Harry... " Hermione said carefully and the boy's heart sank. "After we thought you were killed, Snape gave you something and Voldemor saw it. He was thrown several yards into the air."

"Where's his body?" He asked quietly, trying to hold back the tears.

"Nobody's found it yet-"

"Then he may still be alive!"

"No, Harry. Nobody could've survived such a fall, not even a wizard as powerful as Snape."

"But they haven't found him! So maybe, maybe-"

"I'm sorry, mate."

Harry looked disbelieving from one friend to the other. "Who else?" He asked after a few minutes.

"Two Hufflepuffs and one Ravenclaw. A few Aurors we didn't really know. Percy. "

"I'm sorry, Ron." He put his arms around his friend and held on for a few seconds.

"And... Remus."

"I'm really sorry, mate." He added quickly.

"What? Him too?" His thoughts were as confused as his feelings, and then he remembered, "Draco!"

"Malfoy's fine, Harry. Some cuts and bruises, but he'll live."

"No, that's not- I can't- I- I have to find him." He pushed past his friends.

"Harry, wait!" Hermione called after him.

"I have to find him!" He yelled back, without turning. It was only then he noticed he himself had some injuries, but the pain they caused was no more than a soft tickle compared to his emotional pain. He found the blond sitting on the edge of a bed conjured in the hallway. "Draco?" He called quietly.

The boy had his elbows on his knees and his head dropped, eyes on the floor. He didn't bother looking at Harry when he replied. "It's over."

"I'm sorry. I really am."

"It won't bring him back, Potter. Either of them." He sounded bitter, and Harry realized that the boy not only had lost his lover, but also his mentor. His whole family.

"I know." He sat beside the boy. He wanted to hug him, tell him it would be fine, but even in his thoughts it felt wrong and he couldn't believe it. "Did you... Did you lose anybody else?"

"Lucius and Narcissa are dead. I'm glad for that. But also Crabbe. And Blaise got a few hits to the head, he'll probably have memory problems for a while. You?"

"Ron's brother Percy."

"One less mouth to feed."

"Draco! Don't say that!"

"Well, at least he still has five of them, doesn't he? Who do I have?" He raised his tone.

"You've got me!"

"Yeah, right, Potter."

"I mean it, Draco."

"I don't need you. I don't need anybody." He mumbled, and Harry thought it would perhaps be better to leave him alone for the time being.

Everybody was injured, tired and dirty, and they were all torn between being happy that nightmare was finally over and the sadness for those they'd lost. The last thing Harry remembered of that day was noticing night had already fallen when he walked away from Draco, meaning the battle had taken much longer than he'd realized.

Harry woke up very early the next morning, to find himself sleeping in a hospital bed. Looking around, he recognized what now were the ruins of Hogwarts, and lazily stretched his limbs before getting up. It all felt so surreal that, if now for the undeniable evidence - the destruction, the injuries and the deaths -, he wouldn't be able to tell if it'd been a dream. He was returning from the kitchen, where he'd made himself breakfast, when the first reporters invaded the Entrance Hall demanding interviews from him. There were still people working to recover the bodies out there, and Harry was revolted with how bold those people were. Didn't they have any respect?

Harry quickly realized that no, they didn't, when a rather young and slim man appeared beside him claiming to be the new Minister of Magic and tried to force him to pose for photos. If Ron and Hermione hadn't shown up at that very moment, he would've jinxed everybody in the room. They took him back to the Hospital Wing, where some people were waking up and, seeing him, smiled and waved. He couldn't bother replying.

"I can't believe those people!"

"I'm afraid you'll have to put up with a lot more than that from now on, mate." Ron laughed. "You are, after all, the Boy-Who-Killed-You-Know-Who."

"Cut it out, Ron." Harry asked annoyed.

"Talking about killing, wasn't that a pretty stupid way to die? I mean, for such a powerful wizard like You-Know-Who, to be crushed by a rock sounds..."

"There was no other way, Ron. He was too powerful for any spell to injure him fatally. Maybe I'd be able to scratch him or something, but even if I cast the Killing Curse back at him, I think he'd be able to at least escape alive. It's like Grindenwald. Dumbledore never killed him, just defeated him. And I wouldn't feel any safer knowing Voldermot was in cell somewhere instead of out there."

"It's a strange logic, but I think it makes some sense." Hermione muttered. "What's important is that now he's dead."

They heard the low noise of the reporters trying to come in. "I have to go."

"What do you mean, mate?"

"I'm sorry, Ron. I won't be here for Percy's funeral. Or anybody's. I have to go now." He found a coat large enough to fit him in one of the beds and, putting it on, summoned his broom. "If I stay here, that will never stop." He tilted his head towards the door. "And I can't handle that right now."

"Where are you going, Harry?"

"I don't know, Hermione. Far. I'll send you an owl when I can."

"But, mate, you just saved the world! You're even more famous now! You could be even richer-"

"That's just it, Ron. I've saved the world. I've fulfilled my duty. I don't have to put up with any of it anymore." He looked at his friend for a moment before holding him strongly.

"Be safe, mate. And we'll be here when you come back."

"Thank you, Ron." He turned to Hermione, and she smiled weakly before they hugged. "Take care of Draco for me? He can be an ass, but he's hurting too bad."

"You don't have to worry about anything, Harry. Just take care, okay? And write us."

"I will." With one last look to his friends, he mounted his broom and exited through one of the many holes that had been made to the castle structure. He went as high and as far as he could, and only allowed his tears to fall when his fingers were numb and he didn't know where he was.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Harry flew south for hours on end, until his tears had dried. He didn't want to think about what he'd done and who he lost. He didn't want to feel it. Even though it was summer, the air was cold so high above the ground, and his fingers were completely numb. He had no idea how long it'd been, but as he pointed his boom down, his stomach rumbled, craving for food. He saw a small village a little to the east, and landed just under a mile away. He wasn't sure if the village was magical, so he thought he'd better prevent being seen in the air.

He loved to fly, but after so many hours, his legs craved some exercise. Before he started walking the remaining distance, he took off the coat he'd borrowed - it was making him sweat already -, transfigured his robes into muggle clothes and cast a spell to make his broom invisible. As he walked, he searched his pockets for money, and only found galleons, sicles and knuts. He was playing with one of the coins when he entered the village, and just a few steps were enough for him to realize it was a muggle village.

There would obviously be no place for him to exchange his money, not to mention it would trigger all sorts of alerts revealing his whereabouts. A little worried, he rechecked all the places he could've kept a pound bill, including the coat he has carrying - and found a few hundred pounds on the inside pocket. He wondered whose coat he'd taken, for not many wizards walked around with muggle money - specially that amount of it.

He quickly found a small pub and sat on a corner, his back against the wall and a clear view of the door - war habits. Harry ordered something to eat and was almost done with his massive sandwich when he accidentally overheard the bartender comment with the waitress passing by how familiar he looked. He'd hidden his scar under his hair, but other than that, he hadn't really changed anything else. He'd hoped that, since it was a muggle village, perhaps he wouldn't have to.

He'd even considered spending the rest of the day on that place, give his body some rest, but didn't want to take chances and quickly made his way out. He hopped on his broom and continued his journey, stopping only when the moon was high on the sky and he started dozing off. There was a vast yard he saw from above and, after making sure he'd put all the appropriate spells around him, he conjured a sleeping bag and plunged into an agitated sleep.

Harry didn't really remember what had happened after he'd taken the potion, but his brain had it all figured out to present to him in his sleep. He could see himself on the ground, and Snape coming to him and then being thrown away with a spell. He screamed in the dream, and woke up panting and sweating. The dawn was breaking, and he decided to carry on. He wouldn't be able to bear seeing his former professor die again.

The boy tried to stay in the air as much as he could. He loved the cold wind on his cheeks, and almost managed to smile when he crossed a lower cloud, ending up with his face covered in ice beads. It only took him a few days to reach France and, hoping he wouldn't be recognized there, he decided to walk for a while. The first people he saw were two teenage girls sitting by a small river. He didn't know a word of French, but figured he'd try to talk to them either way. He needed to go southeast, and perhaps they could inform him of the best way to reach Bulgaria. He was thinking about spending a while with Viktor Krum, who'd become good friends with Hermione and himself.

But his hopes were rapidly shattered, for after quite literally two words, he realized they not only knew who he was, but were his 'fans'. He never quite understood that fan thing. They started giggling and blushing, and then , in a very rustic English, asked for an autograph and to take a picture with him. Harry tried to refuse politely, but they wouldn't cooperate. One of them had already conjured a camera - he didn't know underage witches could practice magic in France -, and the other was holding him by the arm.

Patience had never been his virtue, and if before he could barely stand people treating him like a celebrity, now he wouldn't take a second of it. Casting a couple of nonverbal hexes, he made the girls let him go and quickly mounted his boom, taking off. He tried to keep going south, hoping he'd find somewhere so isolated nobody knew who he was, but it seemed like an impossible task. Even in the muggle villages, they'd recognize him, if not immediately, within a few minutes.

He soon realized that, while he stayed in Europe, he probably wouldn't have peace. Making a last minute change of plans, he headed west and into Spain and Portugal. He'd heard a lot about the United States, and figured it couldn't be too hard to sneak into a boat headed that way. He'd considered flying there, but the journey would take a few days, and he wasn't willing to risk passing out from exhaustion in the middle of the ocean.

He arrived at a big harbor when the sun was coming down and, sneaking behind walls, he managed to find one ship headed to north Mexico, departing that same night. It was filled with huge containers and, a few spells later, he'd sneaked into one of them. He started really missing his Invisibility Cloak a few hours later, when he had to find his way to the ship's pantry to calm down his complaining stomach. But the truth was, he was so upset when he left Hogawarts, all he could think about was getting as far away as possible.

The days he spent on the ship were fairly quiet. He only left the container he was hiding in at night, and spent long minutes taking in the sea breeze. He'd never been to the beach, and if there wasn't so much going on in his head, he would've loved the salty smell of the ocean. His thoughts, however, were ruminating over and over again all the memories he had of Snape.

Occasionally, other things would also come to mind. His vacation days in Grimmauld Place, especially when Sirius was still alive; talking to Draco in the library; sneaking out of his dorm with Ron and Hermione. They should've been happy memories, but all he felt was how none of that would happen again. And it mixed with all the things he'd planned for him and Snape once the war was over, and all he would never do with all his friends who'd died.

In a way, even after seeing so many perish - Cedric, Sirius and Dumbledore right in front of his eyes, and so many others when he wasn't looking -, it never sank in he might lose his friends, the people he loved. He knew now it was a childish thought, but he'd almost expected them all to live, as if by some miracle they'd be protected from the war despite fighting in the front lines. All the nights he'd found strength in making plans now seemed a waste of time.

Harry had too much time alone in that container, and more than once he'd cried himself to sleep, too weak to even push back the tears that seemed to never end. He was grateful to finally reach land, and have his mind distracted by trying to leave the vessel as discreetly as he'd gotten in. But compared to all he'd done in the past months, fooling some muggle sailors was child's play, and as he found himself alone again, wandering through Mexican beaches, his thoughts began dragging him down again.

Deciding the climate wasn't appropriated to his mood, he hopped back on his broom and made his way north. It was a bit tricky to get past the American aerial security - he'd forgotten how controlling they were - and finally reached Canada, where the weather was much milder, despite still being too hot for all he cared. At least people talked his language now; it'd been extremely frustrating to spend so long without understanding a word people said.

He'd been flying through the countryside for a few days when he realized he would soon run out of money. He was very pleased to be just another anonymous person there, even though all wizards in the country knew about the war. They didn't know his face, and it was more of a relief than he thought it would be. So he decided to take his chances and try to find a job somewhere. He still felt far from ready to go home.

Harry was walking down the main street of a fairly small town, looking for some vacancy - he didn't really care what he did, so long as it provided him with a roof over his head and food on his plate -, when he bumped into a man not much older than himself. The man promptly apologized with a smile, and offered him a coffee to make amends. The boy wasn't inclined to spending time with strangers, but something about that particular person made him accept. He was very impressed at how polite people were in that country.

He'd expected to be just a quick coffee, five uncomfortable minutes and then never see the man again, but they ended up talking for hours. None of the subjects were personal, but Harry felt very comfortable there, and had forgotten how much he could enjoy people's company. All he knew was that the man was called Luke, had a wife and was really into muggle sports. Other than that, they'd passed briefly through the war - Luke said himself he couldn't stand the subject anymore - and moved on to neutral things. When it seemed they'd run out of things to discuss, the man finally asked about his accent, and what he was doing so far from home. The boy had been surprised it'd taken him so long.

"I'm English. I've... With the war and everything, now that it's finally over, I thought I could use some time away from there. You know, things still feel very heavy over there."

"I know. My granddad fought in the World War. He was a muggle, and met my granny while he was over there. He used to tell me stories about the war when I was little. I've never been there, but I can imagine it pretty well."

"It's tough on everybody."

"But don't you have family there? People who need you around?"

"I'm a war orphan. There was nothing holding me back there."

"I see. I suppose it's good to start fresh after all that."

"It does feel good. But I'm starting to have problems now. I'm running out of money." He smiled jokingly, but the other man's expression became very serious.

"You mean that?"

"Well, yes. I did have some savings, but they must end at some point." The only money he had was what was on him. He couldn't risk withdrawing anything.

"So are you planning to leave soon?"

"I wouldn't like to. I've been looking for a job, but without any qualifications, it's not that easy."

"What sort of job?"

"Anything, really. I don't mind doing any kind of work. Besides, it wouldn't be forever, I'm not looking for a career, just a little something to support myself with."

"If you're interested... I've actually been looking for an assistant. I have a small shop, I fix things, mostly for muggles. They think I'm very handy, but it's never anything minor spells can't solve." Luke winked at him. "It doesn't pay much, but if you're interested-"

"I am!" He said a little louder than he meant to, and blushed slightly. "I mean, if you'd like me to."

"Yes, I would absolutely love that!" He opened a large smile. "Come on, let's go. I'll show you the shop, and you have to meet my wife, you'll love her!"

Harry could only laugh as he was dragged out of the café. They walked to a house a little further away from downtown and Harry got the tour of the shop. The ten-second tour, because it resumed to one big room packed with broken things. But the wife - Sally - was very happy to see him. Luke had mentioned she used to work with him, but had decided to take some time off. Judging by the size of her belly, he could easily tell why.

They all sat for tea - since he was English, they thought that was what they should do, and the boy couldn't help laughing - and talked for a while longer. At some point, they asked where Harry would stay while he was there, and offered him a room when he said he didn't really have anywhere else to go.

Quickly they settled into a comfortable routine. Harry would spend most of the day in the shop, and then would help Sally with the house work, which was becoming increasingly more difficult as the pregnancy progressed. After a couple of weeks, they'd all become best friends, and the talked flowed easily among them, who always made sure to just talk about pleasant things. They could tell Harry was going through a rough moment, and didn't want to make matters worse. They were sitting outside after dinner one night, enjoying the summer breeze, when he questioned how could they know if he'd never mentioned anything.

"It's a family thing." Sally answered. "In my family, we all find it particularly easy to read people's emotions, no matter how hard they try to hide them. Even as a kid I could do it."

"Besides, Harry, it doesn't take special powers to see that." They smiled at each other. "Don't feel forced to talk, but if you ever want to vent, we're here."

"I know. Thank you." They stayed quiet for a while.

"Okay, I'm off to bed. My back is killing me!" Sally giggled, standing up. "Are you staying out here, love?"

"Yes, I think I'll keep Harry company a while longer."

"Okay, then. Good night, Harry."

"Night, Sally." Harry wondered if that was her way of spurring him to revolve the ghosts of his past, but he most certainly wouldn't do that. It was all too fresh, and even though his new job had been helping to keep him distracted, it still hurt too much. But he did have something he was considering asking for a while now. "Hey, Luke... How does the mail system work here? I mean, back where I come from, we use mostly owls, but I haven't seen a single one of those since I came here."

"Owls? That's different." He smiled for a moment, trying to form a mental picture of it. "Why, you want to send a letter to someone back home?"

"Yeah, well, I promised my friends I'd keep in touch."

"Well, since it's an international delivery, you'd have to send it to the Mail Department of the Ministry, and they would be responsible for shipping it overseas. Every letter goes through the government, and every house had a direct line, so when you're ready, just let me know and I'll show you where to put it."

"Thanks, Luke." They both just looked at the sky for a long time before Harry stood up. "I think I'm going to bed. Good night."

"Night, Harry. See you tomorrow."

The boy went back to his room thinking about the letter he wanted to write. He didn't know what to say. After so long, what could he? He was approaching the end of the first month with the Browns, and hitting the two-month mark he'd been away. And all that time, he never wrote a line to say he was alive. He figured he'd better keep things simple, and just let his friends know he was okay, and planned to stay for a while longer. He wasn't sure where they'd be, so he addressed the letters to the Burrow, knowing they'd certainly get it that way.

Early the following morning, Luke showed him how to work the mailbox. It looked like a traditional American mailbox he'd seen on the TV, but depending the way you moved its parts, and the order you did it, it could mean different things. Harry tried to understand what the other man was saying, but it was so much information it made him reconsider writing again soon.

He didn't know how long the letter would take to arrive, but decided that a few days each way was a fair estimate. So all the alarms in his head went off when, in the middle of the following morning, Sally entered the shop with a letter addressed to him. His tenants looked curiously at him as he read it - which only took a few moments - and then turned to them almost immediately.

"Is your fireplace connected to the international Floo Network?"

"No, why?"

"Something's happened. I have to go home right now. How long do you think it'll take?"

"A request like that could take days to be processed, Harry..."

"No, I need to go right now." He started pacing, weighing his options. Boat, airplane, broom. None of them were fast enough. Apparating? He'd never tried covering such a massive distance, and the horror stories linked to it were enough for him to keep that as a last resource.

"Okay, okay, calm down. Whatever happened, the most important thing is for you to calm down, Harry." Sally asked.

"Maybe he could go from Ministry to Ministry, Sal? I know it'd be a long way-"

"No, I can't be in the Ministry. I'll never get out of there alive."

"Wait. You're not some... Wanted criminal, are you?" Luke took a step back, hesitantly.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Of course not."

"Then what's the problem in arriving at the Ministry?"

"I..." He hated having to tell them, but could see no other faster way of getting back. "You know the war that happened, right?" They both nodded. "And you know it was a kid who defeated Voldemort, right?"

"Defeated who?"

"You-know-who. Nobody here knows his name?"

"No. They've only ever published it in the newspapers like that, and if anybody here knew, they were too afraid to tell."

"Well, it's stupid to be afraid of a name. His name was Voldemort. And I'm the one who defeated him." They both opened their mouths in shock. Harry was growing impatient, he didn't have time for that. "And I can't show up at the Ministry because they'd make me poster boy, and force me to participate in a thousand events. That's why I ran away. But now a friend needs me, and I have to go back."

"I... don't know what to say."

"Say you can come up with a solution." Harry pleaded in a low voice.

"Can you give me ten minutes? I think I can help." Luke ran out of the shop without waiting for a reply. Harry just paced in silence for long minutes until Sally brought him some tea and made him sit down.

"Luke will find a way, you'll see. Don't worry about it. You'll be home soon."

"I hope so." He was still very agitated, but then suddenly remembered: "I'm sorry for abandoning the two of you like this. Especially after all you've done for me-"

"Don't worry about it, Harry. If your friend needs you, that's where you have to be. But maybe we could keep in touch?"

"Yes, I'd love that." He smiled sincerely, but it only lasted a minute, because the next moment Luke blast through the door again.

"I found a way, Harry. It's a little complicated, but I'm sure it'll work."

"Please, tell me!"

"Okay, here's the plan. The cousin of a friend's wife has family in Wales. They're very close, so they have a direct line to their house. So I've talked to that friend and she said you could use their fireplace. I suppose you can get wherever you want from there, right?"

"Yes, yes, of course."

"But here's the catch. I had to tell my friend who you were, and the people in Wales want a picture with you as payment. I know it's inconvenient, but-"

"It's fine. I don't mind. Can we just go?" He tried to smile, but was too agitated for that.

"Of course. Got everything?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Hang on!" He ran to his room and came back with his boom in his hand and the borrowed coat over one arm. "Ready."

The international Floo travel took longer than Harry had expected; all the times before he'd arrived almost immediately at his destination, but this time he took a few minutes. His stomach was very unsettled after the trip, but he used all his willpower to keep control and take pictures with the family that welcomed him - after making them all promise they wouldn't tell anyone he was back until further notice - and got back in the fireplace, on his way to the Burrow. In his hand, firmly held, was Hermione's short note he'd received earlier.

_"Harry,_

_Come immediately. It's about Snape._

_Hermione."_


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Harry felt suffocated by so many arms around him. For some weird reason, all the younger Weasleys and Hermione were already at the Burrow waiting for him, and seemed more concerned about making sure he was okay than telling him what was so urgent he had to come back in such short notice. Mrs. Weasley decided he was too thin, and dragged him to the kitchen, putting a large plate of food in front of him. The smell made his already unstable stomach do cartwheels, and only with a lot of effort he put one fork down to calm the older woman. They were all talking at the same time, some complaining he didn't send any news, others telling him all that'd happened while he was away, and he couldn't really understand anything.

"Stop!" He said out loud, standing up and surprising everybody with his rudeness. "You can tell me all about that later. Right now, I just want to know what's so important about Snape I had to come back for." He looked around as everybody avoided his gaze, looking embarrassed. "So?"

"Come on, kids, we better let them talk." Molly pushed Ginny and the twins out of the room, and for once they complied without complaining.

Both Ron and Hermione sat on the table across from him, and waited for him to do the same. "Harry... Snape isn't dead." The girl said quietly, watching her friend jump up from his chair again.

"What? Where is he? When can I see him? Why didn't you tell me before? And-"

"Harry, listen to me!" She said louder than him, making the boy sit back down. "He's alive. They only found that out hours after you left Hogwarts. And we didn't say anything because we didn't even know where you were to send you an owl."

"Well, you could've found me if you wanted to." He mumbled angrily.

"We couldn't, mate. Not even you knew where you were going, so how could we?"

"Fine. What matters is that he's alive. When can I see him?"

"It's complicated. He's in St. Mungo's. He's in a coma, Harry."

"What's happened to him?"

"Nobody really knows. Only he'll be able to tell us how he survived Voldemort's attack, but the fact is, he managed to reach Remus's body and perform spells on him to keep him alive until help came. He'd seen Remus be attacked, and knew he was still alive. We'd all thought he died as well, and he would've, if not for Snape."

"He gave the rest of his energy and magic to save Remus, mate." Ron said quietly. As much as he hated his former professor, the gesture had impressed him and he had to respect the man for it. "He sent a message to McGonagall. He knew nobody else would believe him. When we got to the body, Fawkes was there guarding him. He wouldn't let anybody near. I've never seen a bird so scary before."

"It was only McGonagall who managed to get close to Snape's body. And it was her who got him to be admitted to St. Mungo's instead of being sent straight to Azkaban. Can you believe it, Harry? They found him alive and wanted to kill him right away."

"St. Mungo's, you said?" Harry stood up, heading for the living room.

"Harry, wait!" The girl asked, following him.

"I can't wait, Hermione. Whatever it is, it can wait. I have to see Snape."

"Why do you care so much about him anyway, mate?" Ron frowned at him.

"Shut up, Ron! Don't you see it?"

"See what?"

"Ah, never mind. You _are _really thick." She turned to Harry. "We'll go with you. We'll probably get in faster that way."

"Why do I have to go?" Ron whined.

"Oh, fine, stay then, Ronald. Let's go, Harry." She grabbed the boy by the hand and, throwing some Floo powder on the fireplace, took them both to the hospital.

They arrived at the hospital's main entrance, and it only took seconds for everybody in the lounge to recognize him and practically jump on him. Fortunately, security worked for once, and almost as fast as people gathered around him, they were removed, and Harry and Hermione were taken to a private room. The hospital workers were surprised to see him, but after a severe look form the girl, they promptly took them to Snape's room and called the doctor responsible for him.

Inside the room, a monitoring spell propelled a quill to write incessantly; the Potions Master - the only patient in the room - was on a bed with impeccably white sheets, contrasting with the black hair and making his skin even paler. Draco was sitting by the bed, and looked up when they arrived. Harry noticed immediately his friend looked exhausted, and wondered for how long he'd been there. The boys only had time to exchange a smile before the doctor arrived to talk to him.

"Mr. Potter, it's an honor to have-"

"How is he?" He hated to be treated like that, especially when there were so many more important things craving attention.

"Ah, yes. Well, there hasn't been much change in his condition so far. We've managed to stabilize him, but he's been unconscious since he's been found. Initially we thought he had just exhausted his energy and magic resources, but both those indicators have returned to normal levels and he still didn't wake up. There's nothing physically wrong with Mr. Snape, but from we've been informed, he's been subject to a very extensive and intense amount of Dark Magic, and it necessarily leaves marks. I am not sure if you're aware of it, Mr. Potter, but very few injuries caused by Dark Magic can be helped at all."

"So you're saying there's nothing you can do for him?"

Feeling a very strong note of anger on the boy's voice, the doctor took a step back. "We've called specialists from all over the world, Mr. Potter, but nobody's been able to help. Perhaps if he wakes up, but-"

"Fine. Thank you, doctor. I want to see him now." Harry turned his back and walked into the room, watching Draco stand up. His expression softened as their eyes met. "Draco. How is he?"

"Same as always, I'm afraid."

Harry stood on the other side of the bed, and tenderly pushed away a lock of hair that'd fallen over Snape's eye. His hair was longer than he remembered. Draco looked away, slightly embarrassed with such an intimate scene.

"And you, Draco? How are you?"

"I'm okay."

"You look tired."

"No wonder." Hermione called from the door. She was leaning against the threshold, her arms crossed over her chest and her lips curled up in a smile. "He's been alternating being here and caring for Remus. I wonder how long it's been since he had a decent night of sleep."

"I'll have time to sleep when I'm dead, Granger." He smiled at her.

"Well, you do look like you could use some beauty sleep, Draco. You used to look much better- Ouch!" The blond boy had walked to Harry's side and punched him on the arm.

"I have to check on Remus. Take care of Snape, Potter." Draco said as he was leaving.

"And I better get back to Ron. I bet he's pissed in some corner. Will you be alright, Harry?"

"Yeah. Don't worry." After his friends left, he summoned and armchair and just looked at the man on the bed for several minutes. His features seemed softer now he wasn't frowning at anybody. Harry ran a finger on his cheek, feeling his skin as soft as he remembered it. "Hello, Professor. Headmaster." He tried to smile, but his eyes filled up with tears instead. "You did it. Together you and I saved the world. We defeated Voldemort. For good." He dried a tear running down his cheek and reached for Snape's hand. "You'd laugh of me, wouldn't you? You'd say I'm being pathetic, wouldn't you? Not being able to control my emotions. Well, you're the one who's being pathetic, you know. Refusing to wake up like this. Just because you didn't expect to live. But I did! I made plans for us. I'd make you like me as much as I like you. So I need you to wake up, okay? You need to wake up so we can be together."

Harry looked up, his eyes blurry with tears, to find Snape exactly like before. He hit the man's chest in anger, and quickly began apologizing. There was so much going on in his head he didn't know what else to do. He just sat there crying until he fell asleep. When he woke up, Hermione was shaking his shoulder, Ron stood beside her and night had fallen.

"Go home, Harry. Get some rest, you can come back tomorrow. "

"I'm not going anywhere."

"He'll be fine, and they'll let us know if anything changes."

"No. I'm staying here."

"Mate, he's been like that for two months."

"Two months I should've been here."

"What if he never wakes up?"

"Well, then, Ron, I'll be here forever."

"Think about it, Harry. That's not what Snape would want-"

"Don't talk about what he would want!" His voice came out louder than he would've liked, and he took a deep breath before continuing. "You don't know anything about him, so don't tell me what he would want."

"And you think anything's going to change if you stay here, mate?"

"I..." He hadn't really thought of that. What did he expect? He'd show up and talk to Snape a little and just like magic the man would wake up? Was he really that childish? "I'm staying."

"Well, suit yourself. Hermione and I are going home."

"You got together? At last?" He attempted a smile.

"Last month." The girl blushed a little. "Things were really rough after you left. And then... things just worked out."

"I'm glad for you. It was about time." They both smiled to Harry a little embarrassed. "Where are you living?"

"The Burrow for now. But we've got jobs, and we're already looking to buy someplace of our own."

"That's great, mate."

"Yeah."

"We can talk about it later, right, boys? It's getting late." Hermione checked her watch. "We'll be back tomorrow, Harry. We still have a lot to talk about."

"I'll be here."

"I just don't understand why." Ron whispered to Hermione as they left the room, and the last thing he saw was the girl hitting the back of his head. Harry smiled weakly, and looked back to the man in front of him. After a few minutes, he transfigured the armchair he was sitting in into a bed and fell into an agitated sleep.

"Hi Harry. How was your night?" Hermione asked as she and Ron entered the room. He'd been up for a few hours, and had turned the bed back into a chair. They both dragged seats close to him.

"Not too good. Nightmares."

"About Voldemort?"

"I guess you can say that. I don't remember it, but I keep seeing Snape saving me in front of Voldemort and being thrown away. I've had that nightmare since I left Hogwarts."

"I'm sorry, Harry. But I'm sure he'll wake up and then it'll be fine." She leaned forward and squeezed his hand.

"Thanks, Hermione."

"She told me you like him, Harry." Ron's face was as red as his hair. "Is it true?"

"Yes, Ron."

"Why him? Of all people?"

"He's an incredible person, if you give him the chance." Harry smiled at the redhead, who still refused to look at him.

"If you say so."

"Well, boys, you can talk about that later. Now, Harry, there's something very important we need to talk to you about. The reason I needed you back so quickly."

"It wasn't just because he was alive?"

"Well, if we don't solve this, he won't be alive for much longer."

"What do you mean?"

"Since the war ended, the Ministry has been pushing for fast processing of the Death Eaters, starting with the most well-known. Many died, so Snape was pretty high on their list."

"They can't prosecute him! He was working for us! And he's not even able to defend himself!" Harry felt agitated and stood up.

"We know that, Harry! Please calm down."

He looked from the girl to Snape in the bed before sitting back down. "Everybody knows he was our spy! He saved my life! He almost died because of it!" His tone was still higher than normal.

"The thing is, Harry, without either of you, we can't prove any of that. Whatever you two had set up that required him to give you that potion, you didn't even tell us. They're arguing that Snape knew you were alive and was trying to poison you, but Voldemort wanted to kill you himself and cursed him."

"That's not true!"

"I know, Harry!" She insisted, sounding tired. "But nobody will believe us just for the sake of it. And since you weren't here, and he is in a coma, there wasn't anybody to prove otherwise. I'm really glad you wrote us when you did, because his sentencing is scheduled for next week."

"What?" He was appalled. How did that happen? Snape should be getting a medal at least, not being sued like a disgusting Death Eater. He was a war hero as much as Harry himself. "What can I do to help?"

"The main charge, killing Dumbledore, was already dismissed thanks to some evidence McGonagall took to the court. So they're trying to get him for spying and indirectly causing all the deaths resultant from the Death Eaters' attacks."

"They can't do that!"

"They're trying to reestablish the Ministry, Harry. They have to show they're doing something, and Snape is an easy target."

"Well, I'm going there right now. I'll have this cleared up."

Ron smiled at his girlfriend. "I told you he'd do that."

She ignored him. "Harry, you can't just barge into the Ministry like that! There are procedurals-"

"Hermione, I'm fucking Harry Potter. And that has to be worth something." He said decisively. "I'm going now. You two keep an eye on Snape, and if he even as much as breath differently, I want you to tell me immediately, okay?"

"You're obsessed, mate." Ron smiled, and Harry returned.

"That's because it isn't Hermione on that bed, or you wouldn't say that. Wish me luck."

"Good luck, mate."

"Good luck, Harry."

He apparated right from the hospital to the Ministry lobby, and demanded to talk to the person in charge of Snape's trial. The woman on the front desk tried to stop him, but he was too determinate to be held back by paperwork. Ignoring the woman's warnings, he hopped into an elevator and asked the person next to him which floor was the Minister's office. After recovering from the shock of seeing the boy in the same cubicle as himself, the man pointed him in the right way and jumped off the elevator the next time it stopped.

Harry rolled his eyes, and started getting impatient with the increasing number of stops that particular lift was taking. Luckily for him, he met Arthur Weasley on his way, and the older man accompanied him to the Minister's office. Lucky because otherwise Harry would've been sent to Azkaban for killing the most important political figure in the wizarding world.

"I am truly sorry, Mr. Potter, but there are no exceptions. No new evidence may be introduced on the case against Death Eater Snape."

"He's not a Death Eater! He was on our side!"

"I'm afraid the evidence point otherwise, Mr. Potter."

"You don't understand! You can't do this to him!"

"I can and I am, Mr. Potter. Or are you questioning the authority of the Ministry?" He raised an eyebrow.

"What I'm questioning is _your _authority. I know-"

"What he means, Lawrence, is that exceptional circumstances allow exceptional measures to be taken." He stopped Harry before the boy could get himself into more trouble. Even considering the circumstances, the boy couldn't help being surprised to see Mr. Weasley referring to the Minister by his first name. How much had changes since he'd left?

"I'm afraid you're wrong, Arthur. Even him being who he is, I can't give him privileges. Imagine how it would make the Minstry look to the public."

"He was unreachable at the time evidence was being presented, Lawrence. And I believe, and please correct me if I'm wrong, that there is a sub article in our constitution that goes something like this: if crucial evidence, regardless of being in favor or against the defendant, emerges at any point during the trial and it is proven that it could not have been presented at any moment before then, the new evidence is admissible." He leaned over to Harry and whispered in his ear, "I've been studying law. Dumbledore thought it would be useful." And winked at him.

"I am afraid you are correct, Arthur. But, as I'm sure you are aware, it would require you to prove the boy wasn't accessible at any moment before now."

"I can prove it!" Harry almost screamed. "How far back do you need to go?"

"The time limit for evidence presentation expired twenty days ago, Mr. Potter."

"Well, I was in Canada then. I'm sure the people who took me in would have no problem confirming that. And that I've just returned to the country yesterday, and heard about this outrageous situation this morning." He smiled triumphantly.

"Is it so, Mr. Potter? Well, then we'll need the names of those people, and I'll have my employees confirm your statement."

"I don't think that's a good enough arrangement, Lawrence. I know by experience that those processes can take weeks, and Professor Snape is due to be sentenced next Tuesday."

"Well, isn't that unfortunate, Arthur?" He smiled, but it quickly faded.

"Well, you're the Minister, aren't you, Lawrence? I'm sure Harry has the address of those friends. We'll contact them immediately through the Floo Network, and have that problem solved. Are you comfortable with that, Harry?"

"Yes, of course, Mr. Weasley."

"I-I think we could do that." The Minister reluctantly agreed. "The address, please, Harry."

The boy handed over a piece of paper to the man and, within minutes, they had proved Harry was telling the truth. Arthur and the boy left the office smiling and with a hearing set for the next afternoon.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Harry arrived at the Ministry almost an hour earlier than the time he was scheduled to be there. Arthur was waiting on the lobby for him, and they sat for a while in his office, waiting for time to pass. The redhead had planned to offer the boy some tea to help with his nerves, but Harry was composed as he'd never seen. Very determined as well. They exchanged a few words, but didn't have much to talk about, and when it was time, Arthur walked him to the room where his hearing would take place, leaving him at the door with a whispered 'good luck'.

Harry took a deep breath before entering. That room was very much like the one he'd been in before his fifth year at Hogwarts, large, round, with a chair in the center waiting for him. This time, however, he walked in with much more confidence, looking around the mostly-empty room. Some of the faces were familiar, pertaining to members of the Order, but mostly he had no idea who those people were. He sat on his assigned seat, and waited for the opening procedurals to take place before he had his turn to speak.

"We of the Ministry understand you have come here today to present us with evidence in favor of Death Eater Snape, is that correct?"

He had to take a deep breath before replying. He expected them to refer to Snape like that, but it drained more of his control than he thought it would. "Yes, sir."

"You are aware of the fact that we have irrefutable proof that the defendant was involved in a number of attacks to both wizards and muggles resulting in their deaths?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then what do you have to add to that, Mr. Potter?"

"I don't deny Professor Snape might've been involved in such attacks. As our main agent infiltrated among Voldemort's followers," Harry saw most people frowning at the name. "It would be... expected he had to be somehow connected to these sorts of events, in order to maintain Voldemort's trust."

"It doesn't justify attacking innocent people, Mr. Potter."

"Let it be clear I never as much as insinuated he attacked anybody. His position may have forced him to be present and refrain himself from stopping the Death Eaters, but it doesn't imply he did anything himself."

"Can you prove any of what you're saying?"

Harry gritted his teeth for a moment, looking for another approach. "The reason that is relevant, even though I can't prove any of it, is to exemplify the sacrifices he had to make and the incredibly complex situation he was in. If it hasn't been brought up before, Professor Snape, as much as possible, warned the Order of the Phoenix about upcoming attacks, giving them time to elaborate defense plans, thus saving countless lives."

"Must I remind you, Mr. Potter, that the so-called Order of the Phoenix was an organization parallel to the Ministry, openly questioning our authority?"

Harry had to use all of his self-control to remain sitting. "Must I remind you, Mr. Minister, that if not for the Order, all the aurors would've been disbanded, and we wouldn't have stood a chance against Voldemort?"

"Gentlemen, please." A ministry worker asked, standing up. "That discussion is irrelevant for the case at hand. Please, Mr. Potter, continue your exposition."

Had it been a cartoon, little sparkles would be flying from both Harry's and the Minister's eyes. "Apart from minimizing the damages resultingfrom the attacks, Professor Snape was also responsible for uncovering crucial information without which Voldemort would still be alive."

"And what would that be, Mr. Potter?"

"If not for his thorough researches, often times at the risk of his own life, he discovered that, apart from the six Horcruxes we already knew about, a piece of his soul was trapped inside my body, and unless it was destroyed, it would not have been possible to permanently kill Voldemort."

"And how did the defendant get hold of that information?"

"I'm not sure. But it explained the connection I had with Voldemort's mind. Professor Snape was also responsible for discovering the Potion that would allow that piece to be destroyed while keeping me alive, for teaching me how to prepare it and administering the antidote in time to save my life."

"And can you prove any of that?"

Harry was getting tired of that questioning, and began wishing Dumbledore was there to help him. Of course! He almost hit his forehead for having forgotten it. "The pensieve! I'll show you my memories so you can see for yourselves."

The Minister sneered slightly. "I'm afraid that wouldn't be admissible-"

"Nonsense, Lawrence!" Harry recognized the man who stood up. "For most of the other witnesses, it was the main method used for verifying the veracity of their testimonies."

"Yes, Kingsley, that is true." He said gritting his teeth. "But I fear we have no available pensieves-"

"You're welcome to use my personal one, Lawrence." The man winked at Harry. "I'll have it brought here in no time. In the meantime, why don't we have a cup of tea to relax? Look at the time! We've been here for so long my stomach is complaining. Anyone agrees?"

Except for the Minister, everybody nodded and the drink appeared moments later, along with a few cookies to each of them. It all felt so surreal that Harry didn't know what to do. Soon enough, a young man, probably in his mid-twenties and presumably an intern, entered the room shaking, fearing he'd spill the liquid inside the stone bowl. He left it on a table someone conjured beside Harry before leaving the room as fast as he could. As the room became silent again, the empty teacups disappeared along with the leftover cookies.

"Do you know how to do this, Harry?" Kingsley asked kindly, and the boy shook his head. "Just concentrate on the memory you want to take out, touch the tip of your want to your temple and drop it in the bowl. Take out as many memories as you think would be relevant, and I'll cast a little spell so we can all watch it at the same time." Harry nodded nervously. "And don't worry, you'll have all those memories back once we're done."

It was already night when Harry left the Ministry building, but he was very satisfied with himself. Everybody except for the Minister himself had agreed Snape deserved to be acquitted, and a couple of them even suggested granting him an Order of Merlin- and as much as Harry thought he deserved it, he knew it was too much of a stretch. He returned straight to the hospital, where he found Draco reading a book on an armchair beside Snape. Visitation hours had already ended, but nobody dared to question either boy.

"Hey." Harry said, sitting on the other side of the bed.

"How did it go?" The blond asked anxiously, and the other boy smiled.

"Cleared of all charges." Draco's smile was as wide as Harry's as the boy turned to Snape. "Did you hear that, Professor? They're declaring you an innocent and free man." The boys would've jumped up and down had they not been where they were.

"How did you manage that? As far as I remember, words were never your strongest skill."

"Well, being around Hermione for so long, I couldn't help learning a thing or two." They smiled at each other.

"Are you spending the night here, Potter?" Draco got up agitated, and Harry already knew what was coming when he nodded. "Then I'm going home. Remus has to hear this."

In no time, the blond was gone and Harry was left alone with his former professor. He wanted to believe he was looking better, that the news had cheered him up and everything would be fine, but the truth was, the longer he spent with Snape, the more he saw how his vegetating body was deteriorating. After long minutes, he transfigured a bed and went to sleep, just to be woken up a few hours later by the same nightmare he always had.

It was still very early the next morning when Ron and Hermione entered the room eager to know all about the hearing - and all the things he'd been doing with Snape and hadn't told them. Minutes later, Draco also showed up, not wanting to miss a single detail. Without leaving his seat beside the bed, Harry told them about dueling, occlumency, legillimency. Hermione was impressed, but easily followed the logic behind all that. The potion, however, didn't go down as smoothly.

"Harry! What if something had gone wrong? Or if Snape hadn't given you the antidote in time? What if-"

"Hermione, it worked out fine, okay?"

"But still, Harry! Why would you agree to something like that? There could've been another way, a safer way-"

"There wasn't. I had a solution ready at my hands, I wouldn't dismiss it just because it was dangerous."

"It was all Snape's plans, Granger. That's why he had Potter make it before telling him what it was for."

"That's not true!" Harry protested.

"I think you're right, Draco." Hermione ignored him. And when did she start calling the boy by his first name? Ron also didn't seem too fond of that. "I can see Snape doing that."

"Well, if you must know, I would've done it even if he'd told me what would happen beforehand. Maybe he was just worried I'd tell you and you'd dissuade me from it."

"Well, you should've told us either way, Harry!" The boy couldn't tell if she was more upset because he took that risk or because he didn't consult her about it. "We could be carrying the antidote as well, just in case."

"I suggested that, but Snape refused. He said, and he was right, that neither of you would trust him enough to give me the Potion." He remembered that talk for a moment, and smiled. "And he promised he'd make sure I took it, when it was time."

"Potter, you do know you sound like a fool in love, right?" Draco raised an eyebrow, making Harry laugh softly.

"Like you running to tell Remus last night?" Draco blushed slightly, narrowing his eyes to the boy, but not saying a word.

"Why would he go to Remus?" Ron asked, confused, and got a slap on the back of his head from Hermione. "What?"

"Stop being so thick, Ron! Because they're a couple, that's why!" She rolled her eyes, making the other two boys exchange a smiley look. "You should've told me anyway, Harry. Maybe I could've found something in a book-"

"Granger, it's not that terrible that he didn't come running to you for once."

"That's not it, it's just-"

"That's exactly it." Draco looked at her for a few moments, defying her to keep denying, and she looked away.

"What is it like to leave your body, mate?" Ron smiled at his best friend.

"I'm sorry, mate. I don't remember anything about it."

"Really? Oh, bummer. If there was one good thing about it-"

"Ron! Harry could've died! There's nothing good about it!" She looked severely at him, but he just shrugged and stuck his tongue out. "Why didn't you tell us anything about it? Even to us you said you were doing detentions, when obviously you were working on that potion." She looked hurt, and Harry wasn't sure what to say. Before he could work it out, Draco was laughing of her.

"Isn't it obvious, Granger? Because it was his little secret with Snape. He's so in love, poor thing, he has to keep it all a secret, don't you, Harry?" He said mockingly, laughing even harder at the boy's embarrassment.

"Is that also why you weren't sleeping in your dorm?"

Harry looked at her for a moment, his jaw dropped, then blushed violently and looked away. "Wh-How-"

"What do you mean, he wasn't in his dorm?" Draco asked curiously, leaning forward, seeming too interested for all Ron cared.

"Well, you never saw me, but I saw you. You're not the only one who has trouble sleeping, you know. Sometimes I'd go back to the Common Room in the middle of the night to read some, because I couldn't sleep. And you would sneak out under your invisibility cloak. I saw you come back once, and it was morning already."

"Of course not!" Ron protested. "He was always there, sleeping beside me! Except that last night, but-"

"He's smart, you know, Ron." Hermione had gone from hurting to teasing. "He left after you were asleep and came back before you woke up."

"Where did you go, mate?"

"What do you think, Weasley?" He rolled his eyes at the redhead and turned to Harry. "So, we were all worried about the war and you were getting lucky, huh, Potter?" He had a naughty look that made Harry even more embarrassed.

"It's nothing like that! We never did anything. Except that once, but-"

"What you mean, that once?" The girl asked worriedly. "He was your professor, Harry! If he took advantage of you-"

"Granger, grow up. You really think Potter didn't want it?"

"Stop talking about it like we did something wrong! We barely did anything at all! We just kissed, and just once." He wasn't sure if he was helping his situation or making it worse, but he had to do _something _about it.

"Ew! That's gross, mate!"

"Ron, stop behaving like an eleven-year-old, okay?" Hermione chided and he made a face at her.

"So, how is he, Potter? Is he any good?"

"I am not discussing that with you! Any of you!" If it was possible, his face assumed an even darker shade of pink.

"Fine, Potter. Keep your little kiss to yourself. I've got much better to entertain myself with, anyway." The suggestion implied on that sentence made Ron and Hermione blush, and Draco laughed at their reaction. "What were you doing in his bed every night, then?"

"You were on his bed?" The redhead asked, looking disgusted.

"I wasn't! I never said I was!"

"But you were at least in his chambers?" The blond raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yes, but-"

"What were you doing there, then?"

"Nothing! Just sleeping! I was just sleeping in his couch. He never even talked to me or anything. He just let me stay there."

"Why would he do that?" Draco looked at him confusedly.

"Why would you want that?" Ron was also confused, but for totally different reasons.

"It's none of your business, okay? Either of you." They both stuck out their tongues at him. "Can we just talk about something else, please?"

"Like what?" Hermione asked.

"How about you and Ron? When did you get together?"

"Ew, Potter, I don't want to know anything about that." Draco complained.

"Okay, then how about you and Remus? How are you doing?"

"Ew, _I _don't want to hear any of that, mate."

"Great. Talk can really flow like that, can't it?" He frowned slightly.

"How about you, Harry?" It was the girl who, once again, was acting as the mediator. "You are, after all, the thing we all have in common. So go on, tell us all about your adventures overseas."

Draco spent most of the morning in the hospital, and was almost surprised to enjoy the company of Ron and Hermione. Well, mostly the redhead, because he'd been working with the girl quite a lot, especially since Harry had disappeared after the war. They'd been taking care of both Remus and Snape together, and she was the main responsible for his recovering of most of his family's assets. He'd chosen to donate the Malfoy Manor to the Ministry, and they set an orphanage for war victims there. There were too many bad memories from that place, and at least now it'd been turned into something good. Not to mention he could visit every time he missed that place, and it was the sweetest possible revenge against the noble and pure-blooded Malfoy lineage.

During the afternoon, which he usually reserved for business, he took a short trip to Diagon Alley. The Full Moon was approaching, and his stock of ingredients for the Wolfsbane Potion was running low. Snape was the one who usually made it for Remus, but since the war, Draco had been perfecting his skills at it. He'd always been interested in Potions, and after a few tries, he'd reached a level close to his former professor's.

People still looked at him like he'd only changed sides when he realized the Dark Lord would lose, but he didn't care. In a year's time, he'd be taking it out on their children at school. Given Snape's lack of improvement, McGonagall - the new Headmistress, and rightly so, he thought, since his favorite professor couldn't take that place - had invited him to teach Potions at Hogwarts once the school was rebuilt. Slughorn had retired for good, especially after the battle in the school grounds, and the two professors that had been admitted the year before - well, first of all, they were terrible, and most importantly, they were both in Azkaban.

He'd been surprised to be asked, being so young, but really the options were scarce. Perhaps Granger could do the job, but she already had other plans with that Weasley. And everybody knew that nobody else was as good at that as him - and willing to take the job in a school that not only had been destroyed but had taught and trained the greatest dark wizard the world had ever seen.

Despite the title of Professor of Hogwarts, Draco would much rather have Snape recover to take that seat once more, and be his apprentice. As much as he enjoyed showing off, he didn't feel quite ready for the responsibility. But on the bright side, with Remus being reinstated as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor - the most beloved one that school had ever seen -, they'd still get to see each other every day.

After he was done shopping for ingredients, he couldn't help a quick stop at Madam Malkin's and, two robes later, he made a quick stop at the hospital - more out of habit than really expecting anything to have changed - and went back to the rather modest home he'd bought for him and his partner. It was a two-story high, four-bedroom, three and half bath house - very modest for the Malfoy standards - in the country, where Remus could enjoy all the nature he loved so much. Draco hesitated to admit, but he was also becoming a big fan of the outdoor space and quiet of being so isolated from everybody else. Isolated, of course, only in muggle terms, because he was an apparition away from wherever he wanted to be.

He barely left his shopping bags over the kitchen table before running upstairs to check on Remus. He'd been recovering well, but with the transformations, it took him longer to heal than other wizards would. He was still under doctor's orders to be in bed, but couldn't stand lying down anymore, and Draco often found him sitting by the window with a book, when he hadn't gone out for walks. He was also supposed to avoid physical exercises, but they also cheated a little on that instruction.

"Hey." The blond said from the door, watching Remus sitting by the window. Now he was well rested and taken care of, he looked much younger than during the war. Draco thought he was getting more and more beautiful every day.

"Hi, Draco. Back already?" He smiled putting the book down and walking to the boy. They met in the middle of the room and kissed softly before resting their hands on each other's waists. Draco loved to just stand there like that, looking into the eyes of the man he loved. "How is Snape?"

"Pretty much the same. Potter's there with him."

"How's Harry?"

"It's only been a few days, but exhaustion will catch up with him. Yesterday he had to go to the Ministry, but I'm sure from now on he'll be in that hospital night and day." He rested his head against Remus's chest, inhaling the smell he loved so much.

"I wish there was something we could do for him."

"Me too." They stayed quiet for some time, and Remus began wondering if Draco had fallen asleep. The dusk light was coming in softly from the windows, making the room comfortably warm on that summer evening. "Potter told me something that left me intrigued." He said in a low voice, still listening closely to the older man's heartbeat. He loved to hear that sound, even more after he thought he'd died.

"What is it?"

"He said that, before the war, Snape let him sleep on his couch. They never even did anything, Potter said they didn't even talk. And I started wondering why he would do that. That's not very much like the Snape I know."

"I think they were just very alone. For Severus, that's obvious, and for Harry... even though he had his friends, you had me, and Ron and Hermione had each other. They were just two lonely souls searching for some comfort and warmth, trying to make sense of the war."

"Much like you and me." He looked up, letting their lips touch softly, and they smiled.

"Much like you and me."


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

_"Albus?" Severus narrowed his eyes to the figure approaching. He didn't know where he was, it was all too confusing. As the man came closer, his gentle smile and sparkling blue eyes left no doubts about his identity._

_"Hello, Severus." He approached the younger man and, as soon as he was within reach, found himself engulfed in a strong embrace. They remained in each other's arms for long, silent minutes, and when Severus finally let go, he was led to a bench he hadn't seen was behind him._

_"Am I... dead?" He couldn't help asking._

_"Not yet, Severus."_

_"What do you mean? Am I dying?"_

_"You're neither dead nor alive. You're here because you have to choose which way to go."_

_"I get to choose?" He asked confusedly. "I never thought people could choose such things. Or else they'd always choose to live."_

_"Indeed, not many have this privilege."_

_"Why do I, then? If anything, I've done enough bad things to go straight to the other side."_

_"But you've done so many good things as well, Severus. You cared for Harry, more than I could ask you to. And you helped him defeat Voldemort."_

_"I did my job, nothing else."_

_"You know it's not true. But you don't have to think about that now. You have as much time as you need to decide."_

_"What is there to decide? There's nothing left for me back there."_

_"There's Harry, Severus." A woman's voice called from behind him, and his eyes filled up with tears as he recognized it and turned around._

_"Lily?" His own voice was shaking._

_"It's been a long time, Severus." She smiled kindly, and he fell on his knees in front of her, apologizing. "Please, don't, Severus. I know you didn't mean to put him on my trail. I know how guilty you feel, but it's been too long ago. It's time you forgive yourself."_

_"Never, Lily. If it weren't for me-"_

_"Then Harry would be dead. You've made up for that unfortunate incident more than enough times caring for my baby. You don't owe me anything, Severus. You never did." She gently held his arm and pulled him back to his feet before holding him tightly. "It's your choice, but think about my son. He needs you."_

_"He doesn't. I'd only weigh him down, I'm dirty, I'm rotten-"_

_"Shh. Don't say those things. You've made mistakes, yes, but you've more than redeemed yourself for them."_

_"Can't I stay here with you? With both of you?" He looked from Lily to Albus._

_"You can come with us, if you wish, Severus." Albus said with a tired smile. "But think it through. Once you've made your decision, you can't turn back."_

_"I'm sure. There's nothing for me back there."_

_"There's me, Professor."_

"Out, Potter."

"What?" Harry lifted his head, trying to repress a yawn. He'd been napping over Snape's bed again. Two weeks had passed, and nothing had changed.

"I said, out. Go home, take a shower, have some rest."

"I'm fine here."

"Well, if you don't care, I most certainly don't want you stinking all over Snape." He said seriously, getting the other boy to show a faint smile. "Besides, I think I'm competent enough to watch a man in a coma for a few hours." He took the seat on the other side of the bed, leaving the book he was carrying on his lap. "So? Out, I said."

Harry smiled at the boy. Even his smile looked tired. "Okay, I guess you're right." He stood up stretching his arms. "See you later, Draco." He was already at the door when he heard the blond call after him.

"And Potter! Come by our place later. Remus would love to see you. He's still supposed to be in bed, but I'm sure he'd love to have guests."

"I will. Thanks, Draco."

"Yeah, whatever." He opened his book and pretended not to pay attention to the boy leaving the room. "That boyfriend of yours, Professor. Couldn't you have picked something better?" He muttered, smiling.

Harry left St. Mungus meaning to go home, but wasn't really sure where to go. He'd used the Burrow to get ready for his hearing before, since his friends had taken his things from Hogwarts there, but as much as he loved the Weasleys, he knew it wasn't his place, and felt uncomfortable just barging in whenever he wanted. Even because he hadn't been in that house since, spending day and night by Snape's side.

He then remembered the house Sirius had left for him, and wondered what had happened to it since he left as he apparated there. He was surprised to find it impeccably clean, even though apparently there wasn't anybody living there. He went to the bedroom he'd shared with Draco during his vacations, and found some old clothes forgotten in a wardrobe. After a very long shower, he decided to visit Remus but, realizing he didn't know his address, the boy called Hermione through the Floo Network - she'd been working for the Ministry, and he knew he'd find her there during commercial hours - and within a few minutes he was stepping out a fireplace in a house he'd never seen before.

"Remus? Are you here?" He called out loud, looking around the living room and dusting his clothes. It wasn't a very large room, but it was very cozy, with very tasteful decorations and pictures spread around many surfaces.

"Harry? Is that you?" He heard the voice coming from upstairs, and then the sound of somebody moving.

"Yes, Remus! Did I come in a bad time?" He asked as he looked for the stairs, meeting the older man in the hall, where they hugged each other tightly for a few moments.

"No, absolutely! Come on, let's go to the kitchen and I'll make you some tea." He said taking the lead. The kitchen wasn't very big either, but was roomy enough to contain a table for four and a beautiful granite countertop.

"Looking good, I see." Harry smiled as he sat at the table, watching the other man put some water on the fire before sitting beside him.

"Well, I'm doing my best. It's not like Draco lets me-" He stopped suddenly, and looked worriedly at Harry, who just laughed.

"I know about you two, don't worry. Didn't Draco mention anything?"

"Well, other than the necessary, and with me being sick and going through my transformations, and his caring for Severus and handling all that business in the Ministry, we haven't properly been spending our time together talking, if you know what I mean."

Harry blushed slightly, trying to chase away the image that had formed in his head. He did not need to see his friends in such situation. "Yeah, well, I've known for quite a while, actually. Since Winter Break last year."

"That's surprising. I didn't expect Draco to talk about it to anyone, especially before we got together..."

"Well, he didn't really say anything, but it was obvious."

"Well, it was." They smiled at each other. "But what I do know is that somebody else is also interested in someone older?"

"How come you don't have time to talk about yourselves but have time to talk about my personal life?" He pretended to be upset.

"Oh, let's face it, Harry. That's far more interesting." He laughed and the boy rolled his eyes. "But talking about Severus, how is he? I still haven't had the chance to go visit. Doctor's orders." He made a face.

"Still the same. He doesn't seem to be improving at all, and that's so frustrating."

"I can imagine. Draco told me you've been spending day and night in that hospital, is that true?" The water in the kettle boiled and he stood up to get their teas ready, coming back with two generous mugs.

"It is. I don't know why, really. It's like I keep expecting my being there will make some difference, no matter how stupid that is."

"Well, it might. They say people can hear you when they're in a coma."

"Then why won't he wake up?" He asked frustrated, taking a large sip and burning his tongue. As he swore the pain away, Remus couldn't help but laugh.

"I've heard people stay in comas because they can't decided whether to stay or to move on. Especially when they had rough lives, their subconscious may keep them like that to protect them from what they go through."

"Do you think that's what's happened to Snape? He can't decide?"

"It doesn't sound much like him, does it?" He smiled at the boy in front of him, watching him cast a nonverbal spell on his tea to cool it before taking another sip. "But think about it. Severus hasn't left much behind, has he? He has no family, and I dare say no friends."

"There's me! There's us!" He said a little more agitated than he intended.

"From what Draco told me, you weren't really involved, were you?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then he wouldn't think even consider it, Harry. I don't know what he told you, but I think he was too afraid to get involved. He's been too hurt, and I'm sorry to say that I've been part of that. Maybe he would've thought you were better off without him."

"I'm not!" He protested, standing up and looking confusedly at Remus, who'd started laughing. "What?"

"You and Draco are exactly the same." He took a few moments to recover, while Harry just shook his head and sat back down. "I don't really know how Severus's mind works, but that sounds very plausible for me. And both Dumbledore and Lily are on the other side, waiting for him."

"My mom?"

"Yes, that Lily. I think she was the only friend he's ever had, at least at school. There was Lucius Malfoy, but I always thought there was something odd about their relationship."

"They weren't friends." Harry stated categorically, surprising the other man. "And I have to find a way of letting Snape know I need him here with me, that he can't abandon me like this."

"I think that would be pretty hard, Harry, don't you?"

"Well, I don't care. He's saved my life a bunch of times, so now it's my turn."

Remus smiled. "I hope you succeed, then. I'd very much like to thank Severus personally for what he did for me. But enough of that, right? What about you? What have you been up to all this time you couldn't even send us a letter to say you're alive?"

"I've been travelling. Why the hell is it that everybody in this continent knows my face? Even muggles?"

"Well, they needed a reason to justify the end of those terrorist attacks, and some muggle journalist got his hands on a copy of the Daily Prophet and thought it was a good story to sell. Wouldn't it be fantastic if the big villain was defeated by a boy just like that, by magic, and the world was a safe place again? Of course he didn't believe what he read, but he changed it a little and published with your picture in it. And after all the destruction Voldemort caused, even muggles needed a light on the end of the tunnel."

"I hate that. I hate him." He complained. "I had to go all the way to Canada to find some peace."

"And did you?"

"Well, yes. I met a very nice couple, I think you'd like them. They don't know all that much about the war there, so I could just be me for a change. What about you? How did you even survive? Right before I left, they said you were dead."

"I had a little encounter with Greyback, and he left me pretty injured. You know, animals do that." He joked, and Harry only half-smiled. He couldn't tell if there was a serious base to that joke, because if there was, he didn't like at all that his friend would think that of himself. "I did defeat him, though. You'll be glad to hear he's sitting in a cell in Azkaban at this very moment."

"And why didn't you just come back into the castle after that? To be taken care of or something?"

"It was a war, Harry. I couldn't abandon my allies just because I was hurt. Besides, when I tried to find somewhere safe to cast one or two healing spells on myself, I was hit by a ricocheting charm and was knocked unconscious. I suppose people only saw me fighting that werewolf and then bleeding on the ground, and assumed that was it. Nobody really had time to check on me."

"Only Snape."

"I was barely hanging in there when he showed up. He was probably in bad a shape as myself, but I don't remember much about it. It's all blurry, like it'd been a dream. I saw him perform some spells, and the pain began subsiding, and my conscience began returning. Then he was lying on the ground, unresponsive. And Fawkes was crying over him, and next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital."

"They said Fawkes protected Snape from everybody else. They wanted to kill him right there."

"That would be the Minister and his followers. It would really be a lot easier for them to have Severus as just another war casualty."

"And then Draco brought you here." He smiled.

"It took me a few days to be well enough to travel, and he's been taking care of me. He's bought this house for us, he said."

"Well, neither of you had anywhere to go, wasn't it? I mean, you're always welcome to use Sirius's house as your own, but something tells me Draco wouldn't be all to comfortable there."

"I don't think anybody would've accepted him taking over that house with you missing." They laughed quietly. "And I like it here. I like the outdoor space. I can't stand being locked in all day anymore."

"Well, from what I've heard, you're not being that strict in following your doctor's instructions, are you?"

"I thought you were uncomfortable with that subject, Harry. But if you're that interested, I'm sure Draco wouldn't have a problem bragging about it."

"I wouldn't have a problem bragging about what?" The blond asked from them door, raising his eyebrow.

"How we've been cheating on the doctor's orders, you know, with physical exercise." Remus replied naughtly, reaching an arm out to the other boy, who sat on his lap and kissed his lips softly.

"Interested, are you, Potter?" He turned to Harry, who was turning a darker shade of red with every second past. "Maybe you want to know what to do once Snape wakes up?"

"No!" He said standing up. "It's nothing like that. And I'm going already. Remus, thank you for the tea." He said practically marching to the living room, with the other two following him with smiles on their faces. "And what about Snape? I thought you said you'd stay with him until I came back." He asked Draco, standing by the fireplace.

"Don't worry, Potter. Granger came by for a visit and said she'd stay there until you returned or you'd throw a tantrum." He smiled.

"I wouldn't- Ah, never mind. It was great seeing you again, Remus. I'll come by some other time. " The two men embraced for a moment.

"Please do, Harry. I could use more visitors."

"See you tomorrow, Draco?"

"Sure, Potter."

"Great." Harry entered the fireplace headed straight to the hospital, where he found Hermione and exchanged a few quick words with her before she left and he began preparing himself for another night beside Snape.

The next day, Draco came by during lunchtime, and he went for a walk to get something to eat. He didn't do that often, because of his celebrity status, but it was always good to exercise his legs. Later in the afternoon, Hermione also showed up, and he decided to ask her about something that had been bothering him since the day before.

"Is there a way to get in touch with somebody's subconscious?" He was sitting by the bed in his captive seat, and the girl looked out the enchanted window.

"Not that I know of, Harry. And it sort of sounds like dark magic to me, don't you think? Why?"

"Just something Remus said."

"Right, you went there yesterday. How is he? I've been meaning to visit, but haven't had the time yet."

"He's good, I guess. Still looks a bit paler than usual, but for someone who almost died, I guess that's really good." They smiled at each other.

"But why are you asking that?"

"Remus said that sometimes people stay in comas because they can't decide whether to stay or go. So I thought that, if that's the case with Snape, maybe I could help."

"Sounds like an interesting theory, Harry, but also sounds very dangerous. I can check, but don't just go doing things by impulse, okay? I don't want anybody else hurt."

"Sure, Hermione."

"Good. I think I'll get going now. Is there anything you need? Maybe a snack or something?"

"No, I'm good, thanks."

"Okay, then. See you tomorrow."

"Tell Ron I said hi." He asked as she left the room, and Hermione smiled and waved at him before disappearing.

After spending most of the night thinking, he thought he had a lead on how to help Snape. If there was anything in any conventional book about how to access somebody's subconscious, Hermione would've known. But what about whatever source that potion he worked in to defeat Voldemort was from? It was probably worth the shot. He peeked into his former professor's file and found his address. When Draco showed up later that day, he asked the boy to stay there for a while (not that the Slytherin thought it would make any difference someone staying beside the man in the bed), claiming he'd go home to rest some.

Instead, he went straight to Snape's house and, after checking the threshold and nearby plant vases for a spare key - it was a very muggle thing to do, but it wouldn't hurt to make sure -, he tried a simple spell to open the door. He was surprised at how easy it'd been, while he peeked inside what seemed like a sitting room, but when he put one step inside, he was quite literally thrown out, landing against the house across the street. He should've known Snape would keep the house better protected.

Frustrated, he tried a few more spell, but nothing seemed to work, and he was getting tired of falling on his ass. He decided to go instead to Grimauld Place, to try and find some bibliography on protective spells. He found what he was looking for in a ragged old book hidden in a corner, but the sun was already setting and he decided to try again the next day. He spent the whole night reading through the book, only going to sleep when he no longer could keep his eyes open.

He went to Spinner's End a few times that week, always in the afternoons, before he could find the right spell. Or rather, combination of spells, and started wondering if there was anything particularly precious inside that house or if all magical homes were normally protected like that. Crossing the room with its walls covered in books, he found a narrow staircase behind one door. He passed briefly through the bedrooms upstairs, one of them even more cluttered in books than the sitting room, and went back down and through the second door.

That door led to a small kitchen, and on the other end, he saw yet another door leading to the basement, where he thought he would find what he was looking for. Down a flight of wooden stairs, was a small Potions Lab, with two burners on one side, a desk on the other, and another door presumably leading to some sort of storage room. Over the desk sat an old and dusty book that stood out from the others around it. Harry knew that was it.

He spent hours reading through the old pages that threatened to come undone under his fingers, even though he could've gone through them a lot faster had he only stopped at the titles. But there were many interesting things in there, and he couldn't help losing track of time. After a couple of days, he finally found the potion he needed, but the actual use of it would require an assistant.

The first person that came to his mind was Hermione. She was excellent at Potions, and should anything happen, she would know what to do. But then he remembered she would probably use all means to stop him even brewing it, because of all the safety concerns. Then he remembered: Draco was also very good at that skill, so much so that he heard the boy would become the youngest Potions Master in Hogwarts history. And the boy wouldn't object as much as the girl; it was as important to him as it was to Harry to do all they could to help Snape.

It was a Saturday afternoon when Harry finally had the courage to bring the subject up. They were once again in Snape's room, sitting each of them on one side of the bed, reading books. Or pretending to read them.

"Hey, Draco?" He said hesitantly.

"What is it, Potter?" He asked without lifting his eyes.

"I... I think I found a way to help Snape."

The blond immediately dropped the book. "Well, spill it already."

"I found this potion that would allow me to enter Snape's subconscious, and if he's trapped in there, like I think he is, I could help him find his way out."

"Sounds extremely dangerous, Potter." His eyes gleamed with excitement. "What will Granger say about it?"

"Nothing. I don't plan to tell her."

"Uh, keeping secrets again, are you?"

"If you won't stop mocking me, I don't need your help." He frowned, slightly annoyed.

"Okay, Potter. What do you need from me?" He put on his best innocent face.

"I just need you to be here when I take the Potion. Just to make sure nothing happens to me."

"Why? What could happen?"

"I don't know. I won't be conscious, so you just have to monitor my body, just in case."

"And you're making the potion yourself?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, since nobody can know about it."

"Potter, you're a disaster with Potions, you know."

"The last potion I made worked fine, okay?"

"That was because you had Snape breathing down your neck every step of the way." He smiled.

"What do you suggest, then?"

"I'll do it. I have a bit of a lab at home anyway, so it wouldn't be too hard."

"And you think Remus won't suspect anything? He would also try to stop us from doing it."

"You have a better idea, then?"

"Actually... I do. Snape's house. I bet his storage is better than yours, and nobody will be there, ever. We could brew it there."

"And how do you plan to enter his house? It's probably got a thousand spells over it."

"Where do you think I got the potion recipe from?" Draco raised an eyebrow, clearly impressed, and Harry couldn't help smiling proudly. "What do you say?"

"Fine, I guess. How long will it take to be ready?"

"About a week, give or take."

"Then we'll start on Friday. There's a Full Moon this week, and I'm not leaving Remus alone."

Harry couldn't help but smile at that comment. "Fine by me."

The next week didn't seem to come fast enough. When they finally began working on the potion, they spent whole aftenoons and most of the nights of a full week to have it ready as soon as possible. The last ingredient that needed to be added was a few drops of Snape's blood. Harry transfigured his bed and, sitting on it, played with the small flask in his hands.

"Maybe I should do this, Potter."

"No, Draco. It has to be me. And you know why." They shared an understanding look.

"What will happen once you take the potion?"

"I'll enter Snape's subconscious. But I don't know what happens then."

"What if you can't convince him to wake up?"

"While he doesn't decide, I'll be trapped in there. And if he decides to go... Then I'll have to go with him."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Draco loved Harry's bold and normally borderline insane ideas, but even to him it seemed a little too dangerous.

"He's saved my life countless times. It's time I return the favor." He opened the flask and lied down. "Besides, I can't just stay here and do nothing for him." He said before taking a large sip.

_Harry didn't know where he was. It seemed like some kind of park, there was a lot of grass around, and he took a few minutes to find people there. There was a woman, and two men sitting on a bench. One of them was obviously Snape, and as he approached, the other two figures became clear, as well as what they were saying. They didn't notice him until he spoke._

_"There's me, Professor."_


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

_"There's me, Professor."_

_Severus turned to his side, looking past Lily to Harry standing a few steps away. If he'd had a hard time grasping the concept of being allowed to choose between life and death, he was utterly confused to see him. He stood up, still not saying a word, disbelieving, and walked to the boy. His hand was shaking slightly as he reached it out to touch his former student, and had to use all his control not to let his jaw drop like a fool. "Harry?" His voice was also trembling._

_"Hello, Professor." He smiled kindly, enjoying the light caress. _

_Severus suddenly turned on his heels. "You said he was alive!" He sounded almost angry. "You said-"_

_"I am alive, Professor."_

_"Then..." He turned again, looking into those green eyes he loved. "Am I imaging you? All of you?"_

_"Not completely." Albus replied kindly. "Both Lily and I are physically the reflex of your memories, but our spirits are here to help you make a decision. But young Harry over there came on his own."_

_"What do you mean?" He looked from the older man to the boy. "What does he mean?"_

_"I came to get you. To bring you back with me where you belong." It was all so strange. So surreal. Severus looked very vulnerable, almost fragile, in strong opposition to all he normally saw of that man. Here, he was exactly what one would expect him to be after so many years of abuse and bad decisions, not the spy seeking redemption. And Harry loved that side as much as all the others he was just beginning to know._

_"How- Why- I don't understand anything anymore." He hid his face in his hands for a moment, then slid them to the sides and massaged his temples._

_"You're in a coma, in the real world." Harry said with a smile. "I couldn't stand there just watching you languish. I found a potion, and Draco and I worked on it. And I came to make sure you stay alive."_

_"How could a potion put you here? Where would you find such a potion? And why would you do something like that for me?"_

_"So many questions, Severus. I'm sure you can talk about that if you decide to return with Harry. Though I'm sure he'd like to answer that last question." Albus smiled at him._

_"Though for someone as brilliant as you, Severus, the answer should be very obvious." Lily giggled softly. He had forgotten just how much he missed that laugh. The same one he saw on Harry sometimes, when he thought nobody was looking._

_"Would you like me to tell you, Professor?"_

_"Not if you're going to say all the nonsense they're implying you are."_

_"But it's not nonsense, Severus." Lily insisted. "It's the truth. And I'm really glad for both of you."_

_"I don't know what you're talking about." He insisted._

_"I know you do. I don't think my son could've chosen anyone better in the world. And I know you, Severus. The real you. And nobody deserves to be loved more than you."_

_"Don't talk about love." He took a few steps away from all of them. "It's stupid. It's irrational. It only causes pain, and in the end kills you. I don't need that."_

_"I know you've had a lot of bad experiences, Professor." Harry said tucking his hands in his pockets. He wanted to go over to the other man, hold him in his arms and promise to prove to him it could be different. But it wouldn't work on Severus. "And I don't pretend to completely understand it, but I think I have pretty good notions. I know it can hurt. But it can also heal."_

_"Very wise words, Harry." Albus smiled satisfied. "You should listen to the boy, Severus."_

_"You said it yourself, he's just a boy. I can't taint him like that, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did that."_

_"I'm not the pure and innocent child you're painting me as. You know better than anyone I'm far from that. Nobody who's fought a war can be innocent. Nobody who's killed a man can be pure. And I've done both."_

_"You didn't kill anybody!" He said, slightly agitated, looking at Harry. "You saved the world!"_

_"And the cost of doing that was becoming a murderer. I've accepted that, just like you've accepted your attributions as spy to make sure I could defeat Voldemort when the time came."_

_"Nobody sees you as a killer, Harry. They all see you as a hero. And they see me as the traitor."_

_"Not anymore, Professor. I made sure of it."_

_He opened his mouth to question, but closed it again. It was probably just some artifice to trick him into going back. They just looked at each other's eyes for long minutes. He wanted to see into Harry's mind, find out exactly what was the truth, but even though he didn't feel any resistance, he still could see anything._

_"Magic doesn't work here, Severus." Albus said with a smile, easily reading him."You'll just have to take Harry's word for it."_

_"I can't."_

_"You can, Professor. I promise."_

_"And stop calling me Professor. I'm not your professor anymore."_

_Harry smiled. "And what would you like me to call you?"_

_"Just... Just don't." He knew his name in the boy's voice would be almost irresistible._

_"Call his by his first name, sweetheart." His mother spurred._

_"Severus?" He called, savoring the word as it rolled out his tongue. He'd never dared to say it out loud, but it felt like it'd been made just to suit his lips._

_"Harry..." The boy couldn't tell if it'd been a whisper or a moan, but he would be satisfied either way. Severus shook his head strongly, trying to clear his thoughts. "I can't go back with you. I belong here, with Lily and Albus. And you belong with your friends."_

_"No, Severus. I belong with you. And you know you belong with me."_

_"We're incompatible, Harry. I've gone too far and too low to be a match for someone like you."_

_"I understand that you carry a lot of pain in your past. But don't let it spoil the good times we could have. Together."_

_"Severus, we all carry darkness inside us. But we can't let it run our lives or, even worse, keep us from having one." Albus had stood up and rested a hand on Severus's shoulder._

_"You've been given a wonderful chance, Severus. We'll still be here when your time comes. But you'll never get another chance to live." Lilly stood on his other side, holding his hand between hers._

_"And you said it yourself, Severus. Given the choice, everybody would choose to live. Don't try to be the odd one out now." Albus smiled, and Severus's lips curled slightly upwards._

_"I can't promise I won't hurt you, Severus." Harry said hesitantly, walking to them. "I don't know much about relationships, and you know I can't control my temper all too well." They smiled at each other. "So I'll probably make mistakes. And I won't say it'll be easy, for either of us, to let someone in. But we'll never know if it's worth it until we try. And you're the one I want to give my heart to, at the risk of having it crushed and thrown in the garbage. Not anybody else in the world."_

_Severus was rarely speechless, but he didn't know what to say. Rationally, it seemed completely stupid to return to a world where nobody wanted him, where he had nothing, now the war was over. No purpose, no friends, nothing. And to change the company of the only two people he ever loved for that uncertainty was insanity. Then why did his heart beat faster every time Harry asked him to go back? Why did his heart want so desperately to disagree with his head, as it never had before? How could he make a decision like that?_

_"If it makes your decision easier, Severus, there is one piece of information Harry is withholding, isn't there, my boy?" Albus smiled like one does when in possession of a particularly interesting piece of information. It made his eyes shine even brighter, conferring him a very youthful look, despite his very white beard._

_"What is it, Harry? What aren't you telling me?"_

_"There's a catch on this potion. It allowed me to come here of my own free will, but I can only leave this place when you do, and through the same path you do."_

_"So what you're saying is that, if I choose to die, I'll be killing you in the process?"_

_"You won't be killing me, Severus. It was my choice to take that risk, and I'll readily accept whichever choice you make. But it will seal my destiny as much as yours."_

_"Meaning that if I choose to die, I'll be killing you."_

_"If you must put it in those terms."_

_"This is blackmail. I've spent my life saving yours, and you won't even let me die in peace." He turned to Albus. "And you! You knew it all along!"_

_"I knew Harry wouldn't hesitate to take that risk to save you. Severus, I know you'll do whatever it takes to protect yourself from pain. But none of what you went through is Harry's fault. Don't take it out on him. Give him a chance."_

_"You do know I don't have to save you anymore, don't you, Harry? Now the war is over, I don't need you alive anymore."_

_"You may not need me alive, but you want me alive. And I'd rather die to spend my life without you."_

_"That's a pretty serious statement for a child, Harry."_

_"I'm not a child. I'm a man. And I want to prove it to you. And I want to prove to you life can be better when it's shared. And that life is still worth living, even if the ones you care for are no longer by your side. You weren't the only one who lost Professor Dumbledore and my mom, Severus. I did too. And at least you got to know them well; I never did. So I won't regret seeing another person I love die without knowing them."_

_"That's very arrogant of you, Potter." He said, looking away and trying to put some distance between them. His head tried to resist, but he'd already made his choice._

_"You called me Potter again." He said sadly. "I like it better when you call me Harry. I've never loved my name so much as I do when I hear it coming from you."_

_"More nonsense." But this time he was smiling._

_"Come with me. Now the war is over, our lives are finally ours to live."_

_"You're an impossible boy, did you know that?"_

_"Does that mean you're coming with me?"_

_"Wherever I went, _you _would be coming with me, Harry."_

_"Then take me back to the real world." He asked offering a hand that Severus hesitantly took._

_"Have a good life, Severus. You, more than anybody, deserve it." Albus said with a smile._

_He looked at the older man for a long moment before letting go of Harry's hand to embrace him."I'll miss you, Albus. I'll miss you so much."_

_"We'll see each other again one day, Severus. Do great things until then, because I'll be waiting for exciting news." They smiled at each other._

_"And Lily. Thank you for everything you've done. I promise I'll take care of Harry." He took her in his arms._

_"I know you will. You won't regret it, Severus. You'll see."_

_He took a couple of steps back, giving Harry room to bid his own farewells. "Professor Dumbledore, it's been an honor to see you again."_

_"Oh, my boy, it was my pleasure. It's a shame I couldn't offer you some tea and biscuits." They laughed easily before hugging._

_"And mom. I can't even believe I'm seeing you again."_

_"I'll always be with you, Harry. Whenever you need me. Inside your heart." She took him in his arms and left a kiss on his forehead before letting him go._

_"I know, mom. Thank you."_

_"Shall we, Lily?" Albus asked, gentlemanly offering her an arm. They watched as the two of them disappeared into the horizon before turning to each other._

_"Let's us go too, Severus?" They smiled at each other and, holding hands, started walking the other way._

Harry squeezed his eyes tightly, the light coming through his eyelids hurting him. He could hear a second quill scratching the parchment somewhere near him, and wondered what was happening. His body felt very heavy and, when he tried to move, also very clumsy as well. He opened his eyes slowly, seeing the hospital room as a big smudge and realizing someone had taken his glasses off. He tried to raise his head to look around, and couldn't help groaning with the sharp pain that hit him. Massaging his temples, he didn't have time to think about anything else before Hermione practically jumped on him.

"Harry! Harry! Are you okay?" She felt his forehead with one hand while waving her wand over him with the other. "How are you feeling? We were so worried! How could you do something like that to us? How could you be so stupid and reckless? What-"

"Hermione, shut up." He mumbled, trying to push her hands away and sit up. Reaching a hand to the nightstand, he found his glasses and saw everything go back into focus. "My head hurts. So just be quiet, okay? And how is Severus?" He asked, swinging his feet out of the bed and jumping up. His sight darkened and he lost his balance, and if not for the girl, he would've fallen on the floor.

"Easy, Harry! You're not well yet. Ron, come on, give me a hand. We have to put him back on the bed."

Ron made a face before grabbing Harry's other arm. After a moment, he asked, "Did you just call him Severus?"

"It doesn't matter right now. Go get the nurse, and then get Draco. He'll like to know Harry woke up." She instructed, and as much as the boy tried to protest, the redhead ran outside the room ignoring him completely. "Are you better?" She asked, turning to him, and he nodded. "What were you thinking, Harry? And why didn't you tell me anything about it?"

"Are you really doing this right now?" He complained. "And you haven't told me. How's Severus?"

"Same as always. Whatever you risked your life for, it didn't make any difference."

"It did. I know it did. You'll see." He insisted, and would've kept arguing had the nurse not arrived at that moment. Ron took a few minutes more, and returned followed by Draco and Remus. They all remained in a tense silence as the nurse performed a series of exams and checked the parchment floating beside his bed over and over. Finally, satisfied with his health, but clearly angry at what he'd done, she left the room.

"Harry! How are you?" Remus said with a smile, approaching his bed.

"I'm fine. What about you? I thought you were supposed to be in bed?"

"Oh, don't worry about it."

"So, Potter? Did it work?" Draco asked anxiously, standing beside his boyfriend.

"Yes, it worked. I'm sure of it. I just don't know why he's not awaken yet, but I know it worked."

"I'm sure he'll wake up soon, Harry." Remus said, and Hermione frowned at him. She didn't think anyone should be encouraging him.

"I hope so. And wasn't this supposed to, you know, be just between you and me, Draco?" He asked looking at the blond, and both ignoring Hermione's complaints.

"Well, it was also supposed to be just for a night. So there was nothing I could do."

"What do you mean? How long has it been?"

"A week."

"A week?" He asked alarmed. But it was just now when he took the potion and... Time really was relative. "In that case, I owe you all an apology. I didn't mean to get anyone worried."

"And how was it? What happened?" The girl reprimanded the blond with her eyes for not being more concerned.

"We were in a park somewhere. And my mom and Dumbledore were also there. And we talked. And now I'm here."

"But what did you talk about? How did you convince him?"

"Draco, I think that's personal, don't you?" Remus whispered, putting a hand on the blond's shoulder.

"Okay, fine, don't tell me." He frowned, but quickly smiled as the werewolf pulled him for a sideway embrace, resting his head on the curve of his neck and his lips on that sensitive bit of skin for a quick kiss. The other three in the room blushed slightly, looking away. They weren't quite used to such intimate demonstrations of affection, especially coming from two people who were usually so reserved.

As Harry's eyes moved away from the couple beside him, they landed over Severus's body and, looking closely, he saw an eyelid twitch. He knew he was probably overreacting, but he stood up carefully and made his way to the other bed, ignoring Hermione's protests. "Severus?" He called almost in a whisper, holding his breath.

All eyes had turned to the patient on the bed, and for long minutes, they all just watched him, barely daring to blink and breathe. But nothing seemed to happen, and the girl turned to her best friend with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, Harry. But whatever you did, probably didn't work."

"It did! I know it did! I'm here! It has to have worked! I know it!" He was agitated. "And- and- I saw him move! I know what I saw!"

"Potter, you're still as loud and ineloquent as always." They heard the Potions Master say in a voice hoarse from lack of use, and all eyes turned to him. "Where am I? And why are you all here?"

"Severus, I-"

"I didn't give you permission to call me by my first name, Potter." He said strictly, and Harry couldn't hide his disappointment, feeling tears form in his eyes. "What happened?" He insisted.

"You saved my life, Severus. And it almost cost you yours. Thank you." Remus said kindly.

"I know what I did in Hogwarts, Lupin. I meant after that."

"His personality is still untouched, I see." Ron complained in a whisper to Hermione.

"And so is my hearing, Weasley." He said, making the boy blush hard. Saying they'd get a doctor, the girl quickly pulled him out of the room.

The werewolf smiled. Judging by that response, he would fully recover, and quick. "You were unconscious, and they brought you to St. Mungo's. You've been in a coma for the past three months."

"And what are you all doing here?"

"Potter's fault." Draco smiled. "He came up with a way to help you and passed out, leaving us to clean his mess."

"Still causing trouble to others, I see."

"I saved your life, okay? If not for me, you'd still be in a coma." He said, his voice sounding more annoyed than he expected.

"I don't remember asking you to save my life, Potter."

"Well, you _decided _to let me do that, don't you remember?"

"Remember what? How stupid are you, boy? I've been in a coma. Last thing I remember is saving Lupin."

"Well, you may not remember, but you did. You _chose _ to let me save you."

"I would never do that. You can't care for yourself, Potter, I definitely would never leave my life at your hands."

"You did!" He practically screamed, looking away. "You..." He started, but then the doctor arrived and he left the room, angry. He needed some fresh air. _We're underground_, he remembered ironically.

After two or three turns, he found a small and empty sitting room, enchanted to reflect the weather outside. The sun was setting, painting everything in orange and gold. He chose the seat furthest from the door and hid his face in his hands. It was so frustrating! How could he remember and Severus not? And all they said, was it all a lie, then? Was it all in vain? When he looked up again, he saw Remus standing by the door, watching him with a sad smile.

"May I sit there with you?" He asked carefully, and the boy shrugged. Interpreting it as an affirmative, he sat beside Harry. He stayed in silence for a few minutes, waiting for the boy to take the initiative, but he never did. "You like him that much, huh?"

"More. I don't know. I know that was exactly who Severus is, but... It hurt so much."

"Does it have something to do with what happened while you were unconscious?" The boy nodded. "Would you like to share it?"

"It's just... He was a completely different person. And he... I probably understood it wrong, even though it was pretty clear. I must've gotten it wrong. Because he said he'd give us a chance, and now he's just... Back to that annoying professor that picked on me in first year."

"Severus is a very complex person, Harry. And he doesn't like being vulnerable, especially when there are people to see it. Whatever happened or didn't happen between you, he would've been defensive anyway. He's been too hurt, and I'm sorry to say I was part of it. So it's very hard for him to trust anybody. And while he doesn't trust someone in the room, all his defenses will be up."

"I know. I hate thinking about what he went through and not being able to help. It's just... It's stupid. I expected things to be like they were in his head. But it was all a lie, a waste of time. I was a fool to believe it."

"It wasn't a waste of time, Harry. Now at least you know he likes you back. That there's at least one side of him willing to be with you, maybe even craving to be with you. Don't think it'll be easy or quick, but now at least you know there's light at the end of the tunnel. And you won't lack chances, you know. He'll need someone to take care of him, and I think that, apart from Severus, nobody will contest that you should be the one to do it."

"That's right. He'll need to be taken care of. It's time to repay him for all he's done for me."

"You'll need to be patient. He can be as stubborn as you, in case you haven't found that out yet."

"How do you know so much about him?"

"We grew up together, remember? And we worked together for the Order. I've had years and years to watch him. But something tells me you already know him better than I do." He smiled, and Harry blushed slightly. "Shall we go back, then?" He asked standing up. "I'm pretty sure they've finished the exams. And we'll all be going home, so you'll be able to talk to him on your own."

"Okay." He agreed with a faint smile, and they walked in silence back to the room.

Before they entered, Remus whispered, "Remember. Be patient." Harry nodded.

"They said he's apparently fine." Draco said, walking to them. "But they want to keep him here for observation a few more nights. And you as well, Potter." He smiled.

"We better get going, right, Draco?" He smiled, holding the blond by his waist. Ron an Hermione were also walking to the door, and nobody noticed the shock in Severus's eyes when he realized his godson and his former school enemy were together.

"We're going as well. Do you need anything, Harry?" Hermione asked as they all made their way out to the hallway.

"No, thanks. I'll be fine."

"Okay. I'll come by tomorrow, then. Good night."

"Night, guys." He watched them until they turned around a corner before walking back into his room. The room he would share with Severus. Fighting to control his nerves, He sat back on his own bed, and they stayed in silence for a few minutes. "Are you mad at me?" He asked carefully.

"What for, Potter?"

"Call me Harry." He almost pleaded.

"What for, _Potter_?"

"What I did. Risking my life to save yours."

"If you're telling the truth, then I can't be mad at you for saving my life. But don't think I owe you anything for it. And know it was completely stupid, even for your standards."

"You talk like you know what I did." He said quietly.

"They gave me a short summary. And now that I think about it, yes, I am mad at you. Who gave you the right to enter my house? Invade it?"

"I needed to know how to get you back. It was the only place I would find that information."

"You broke into my house, Potter. No matter what were your intentions." They just looked at each other for a moment, Harry's cheeks acquiring a slightly pink tone. "Did you at least put the protective spells back?" He asked, looking away.

"Yes. Is there something so precious there for you to have put so many spells over it?"

"It's just to protect it from muggles. It's a muggle neighborhood, if you didn't notice. Imagine the chaos it would be if even one of those books fell into their hands."

"Don't worry. I put all the spells back just the way I found them."

"Fine. Good night, Potter." He turned his back to the boy.

"Say my name, Severus." He insisted.

"Go to sleep, Potter. And don't call me that."

"Please, Severus. Just once."

"Why are you so obsessed with that anyway?" He asked looking over his shoulder, and Harry blushed hard, looking away.

"I'll call you whatever you want me to call you if you say my name."

"Fine, _Harry_. Now go to sleep."

Harry opened the biggest of smiles. It was such a delight to hear that. None of them slept that night, having just woken up, but they didn't exchange another word. Harry was afraid he'd ruin the glorious moment he just had, and Severus was afraid his control would give in. And he was vulnerable enough being in a hospital bed without it.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

The sun hadn't been up for more than half an hour when Hermione entered their room and, satisfied to find both occupants awake, proceeded to lecture Harry on his stupidity and irresponsibility for the following fifty or sixty minutes, much to Severus's enjoyment. Harry's ears were burning when she was finally satisfied, and he seriously considered never telling her anything ever again. Or at least nothing that represented the slightest risk of any kind. Because it obviously didn't make him reconsider his impulsiveness and apparent risk-loving behavior.

He had to endure Severus's sneers all morning, as he pretended to read a book he found on his nightstand, but never got past the first paragraph. Instead of annoyed, he was genuinely relieved to see that the Potions Master could still have fun at his cost; it meant he was pretty much back to his old self. All the things that happened while he was unconscious wouldn't leave his mind, and he was getting more and more confused every time he glanced over to his _roommate_. Was all that really inside the man? And how could he bring it out? Or was it really just because he was dying that Severus said those things?

Draco showed up at lunchtime, and before they could even start eating, the older man had the two boys sit in front of him and scolded them for what they'd done. His first impulse was to take house points and distribute detentions, but they were no longer schoolboys and he had to settle for a verbal punishment. When he was satisfied with the degree of pink apparent on their cheeks and the number of apologies, they could finally enjoy the meal, and then some treats Draco had brought them.

Somehow, the three of them spent quite pleasant couple of hours talking, mostly putting Severus up to date with all that had happened. The Potions Master seemed genuinely surprised that Harry had turned him into a free man, and after a quick - very quick - appreciative remark, he made sure to change the subject.

"I could see yesterday that, apparently, you and Lupin are now a... couple, is it right, Draco?"

"I'm going for walk!" Harry announced jumping up.

"You can stay, Potter, I don't mind." The blond looked at him, already halfway to the door.

"No, I really can't. That's just between the two of you. See you later!"

Even if Draco didn't mind, he knew not only that Severus would, but also that it was something that didn't concern anybody else. It was time for a concerned parent to question his son's decisions to make sure he'll be happy, and nobody had the right to interfere. Harry's legs were also pleased to be put to good use, and he walked through all the corridors on that floor, waving and smiling at some of the patients he met along the way. When he finally returned, the blond boy was already gone and Severus was reading some book, the second one of that day.

"So, satisfied enough with Draco's answers to approve his and Remus's relationship?" He teased, sitting back on his own bed. There was a big sense of relief being able to play around like that and not be afraid of ending up in detention or worse. Even if he wasn't sure how well that kind of thing went with Severus.

"He's an adult, Potter. I just needed to know Lupin wasn't forcing him to anything."

"Why? Just because he's older?"

"Much older. Over than twice as old."

"Does that bother you?"

"It's none of my concern who Draco dates, so long as he's doing it because he chose to, Potter. Why are you so interested in that?" He looked to the boy smiling at him.

"I think you know why."

"That business between us is over. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get on with my reading." His eyes turned back to the page and he proceeded to ignore Harry completely.

Later that evening, a doctor showed up to check on them and, satisfied with their progress, decided to discharge Harry. The boy had already decided he'd stay in the hospital as long as Severus did, much like when he was in a coma, but now that the patient was awake, he was kicked out of the room as soon as visitation hours ended. Slightly upset, he went straight to Grimauld Place and made a point of returning every day as early as possible, even if it was only to sit in an armchair to read a book around the other man.

He also took Severus some books from the Black library that he thought he would appreciate, and by the speed he went through them - two or three every day - either he was actually interested, or he was extraordinarily bored. Harry chose to believe in the first alternative. Draco also came daily, and they'd discuss briefly the latest edition of the Daily Prophet before the blond left. Remus was now totally recovered, having been discharged during the week Harry was unconscious, and apparently they had a lot of catching up to do. Harry was more than glad not to get into details on that one.

It took almost a week of observation and incessant tests for the doctors to reluctantly agree to release Severus, under the condition that somebody took personal responsibility for him until further notice. To say the patient protested would be an understatement, but nobody was willing to back off on that aspect.

"I'll stay in the hospital then." Severus said decisively.

"Stop being so stubborn! I said I'll take care of you!" Harry's tone was a little higher than he would've liked, but frustration was getting the best of him.

"I don't need babysitting. I refuse to accept that. It is ultimately my choice. And I'll stay here until they say I can go out my own."

"Severus, think about it! There-"

The Potions Master jumped off his bed, pointing his wand at Harry. "I swear, boy, call me than one more time and I don't respond for myself."

"Then come with me, _Professor_. I'll set up a room for you at Grimauld Place and-"

"I most certainly am not leaving the hospital to live in Black's house." He said, taking a stumbling step back and leaning against the bed.

"Please, Professor. Let me help you." Harry took a few steps forward reaching out to help support him, but saw the wand point back at him. "Fine. Where do you want to go, then?"

"With you? Nowhere." He took a few deep breaths, steadying himself on his feet. "If I leave the hospital, I'll go to my own house."

"Okay. I'll get it cleaned up and ready for us."

"There's no us, Potter. Do you really not understand? You saved my life, great, now leave me alone to live it, okay?"

"No." He said, and was surprised with his own conviction. "You need help, and you're going to accept it if I have to shove it down your throat. I'll get your house ready for us while they run the last tests and I'll be back to pick you up later. And you're coming with me, and I will take care of you."

"That's very arrogant of you, Potter." Harry couldn't help but smile. He wasn't opposing anymore. "Fine. I can't stand this place anymore, anyway. Even that house has to be better than this. But don't think I'll let you treat me like a baby. You'll be there exclusively in case of an emergency."

"Okay, Professor. I'll go talk to the doctor, and then I'm leaving. Is there anything you need me to bring you? Maybe a change of clothes?"

"My black robes. You should find them in my wardrobe, and that's the only part of my room you're allowed to touch, Potter."

"Don't worry about it." He smiled kindly.

After recruiting Hermione's help, the two of them went to Spinner's End, and the girl helped him not only cleaning up - he wondered when was the last time anyone had done that - and setting up the cluttered second bedroom so he could actually use it, but also casting a new set of protective spells that would recognize him, so he wouldn't have to keep taking them off and putting back on every time he walked through the door. Hermione knew a fair amount of helpful spells - as expected - and they finished cleaning in less time than Harry had foreseen. After making sure everything was in order, he took the robes and left for St. Mungo's.

A doctor was still talking to Severus when he arrived, giving him the last advices the other man seemed eager to ignore, and not too long after that, they arrived at the house through the Floo Network; the Potions Master still wasn't strong enough to apparate. Harry tried to help him up the stairs, but the look it got him was more than enough to make sure he stayed safely a few steps away. He was astounded to see that, except for being a little slower, Severus's moves were as firm as ever, and he wondered how much effort the other was putting into that. Shaking his head slightly, he went to the kitchen to make some tea.

When he knocked on bedroom door with the tea tray and some biscuits, he found Severus reading a book and soon discovered he would be as ignored as he'd been for the past week. With a sigh, he left the tray on the nightstand and went to his own room. It was barely inhabitable: they'd pushed the piles of books to the side, where they formed several rows from the floor to the ceiling, so light could come in through the window and there was enough space for him to set up a folding bed. The books that didn't fit in there - and there were quite a few of those - were taken to the study, and were also piled up on the corners.

Harry was tired, and before he could notice, he was waking up from a nap. Within seconds, he found out what had taken him from his dreams. A heavenly smell was coming up the stairs and into his room, whose door was open. His first reaction was to try to imagine the dish that gave that smell, and after stretching his arms, he went to the kitchen with a smile on his face.

The smile quickly faded and gave way to a worried expression as he entered the room and found Severus standing by the stove. He knew very well the man was supposed to be resting, but despite his desire to push him away from the fire and drag him back to his bed, he knew it was too dangerous a strategy. He swallowed hard, watching the other man turn to him briefly, acknowledging his presence, before turning his attention back to the food.

"Y-you're not supposed to be up, Professor." He said hesitantly from the threshold. It seemed like a safe enough distance.

"You can't expect me to eat something you cooked, Potter."

"I can cook, okay? I did most of the cooking at the Dursley's." He protested, quickly regretting how childish it made him seem.

"Then it's a surprise they're still alive. But I suppose I can trust you enough to set the table, so move." He didn't even look at the boy, and they stayed in silence while Harry did what he was asked.

He sat on a chair facing the other man when he was done. "I didn't know you could cook."

"I am a Potions Master, Potter." He replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "All I have to do is follow a recipe. But I suppose even that is too hard for you."

He desperately didn't want to argue, but could feel his anger rising. "I never used a recipe for cooking, so I didn't associate the two."

"I guess it was too much to expect from you, anyway."

"Are you angry at me?" He asked after a moment. "Maybe we weren't friendly, but I know we were past that petty teasing before the war. What happened?"

"I did what I had to do to get you to trust me, Potter. Nothing more, nothing less. Now I couldn't care less about that, so I don't have to pretend to tolerate you."

"You're afraid, aren't you? Because I could get so close to you. You're afraid I'll hurt you."

"I'm afraid you'll drive me insane with all your nonsense, that's what I'm afraid of. Dinner is ready. Can I at least enjoy my meal in silence?"

"Sure." He muttered, helping himself to the food. His eyes didn't leave his plate until he heard the other man leave the room announcing the dirty dishes were his. He took as long as he could to finish his chores, and when he went to his bedroom, Severus's had the door closed and the lights off.

Right in the first few days, a routine was settled. The Potions Master was in charge of the meals, and Harry cleaned up. The older man spend most of the day locked in his room, and didn't exchange more than the necessary amount of words with him. It was over a week later, one evening after they returned from a check-up consult, when instead of going straight upstairs to his room, Severus sat in the study to appreciate a glass of Elf-made wine by the fire.

When Harry finished doing the dishes, the other man was still sitting in the study, and the boy decided to take the seat across from him. Since their time in the hospital, they very rarely just spent time together, and Harry missed it more than he wanted to admit. As the Potions Master didn't offer, he didn't ask for the beverage, even because he wasn't sure he would like it. After a few minutes mesmerized at the sight of Severus savoring the blood-red liquid, he gathered the courage to try a conversation.

"I'm glad the doctors are satisfied with your progress." He waited a few seconds, wondering if the other just didn't have anything to say or was plainly ignoring him. "They said Dark Magic always leaves traces. It doesn't look like you were affected, though."

"That's because it didn't hit me." He answered with his eyes on the dancing flames.

"But everybody said they saw it!" He said surprised. "That you flew yards away because of it."

"I flew from the encounter of spell and counter-spell."

"But they said you never took out your wand. That you were too busy... Giving me the potion, and wasn't even looking when you were hit."

"Not all spells need wands, and you should know that by now. And just because I wasn't looking, doesn't mean I couldn't see it coming." He played with the last bit of wine on the glass before drinking it. Harry couldn't - and didn't want to - hide he was impressed. He didn't know many people who could perform spells nonverbally _and _wandlessly at the same time.

"So you knew he'd attack you." He said, and added seconds later. "You expected him to kill you right there."

"It was a war. I was a double spy. Of course he'd try to kill me when it was revealed I was a traitor, Potter." He silently made the glass find its way to the kitchen sink.

"But he didn't. He didn't use the Killing Curse. At least according to what they said."

"He would very much appreciate torturing me first. He'd keep me barely alive, just for his enjoyment. That's why he didn't kill me right away." He was starting to run out of patience. Did he have to explain every little detail? Wasn't all that obvious?

"And how did you know what spell he'd use? If you'd only shielded yourself, everybody would've recognized it. So it must've been something specific. How could you know what spell he'd use?"

"I've spent plenty of time by his side, watching him work. It wasn't too hard to tell, you know."

"Still... It's amazing."

"Which probably means you were underestimating me. Yet again."

"But the way you always talked... You always implied you expected to die. So why bother with the counter-spell?"

"Just because I _expected _to die, it doesn't necessarily mean I _wanted _to die. And if I _was _going to die, it would be in my own terms, not anybody else's."

"Giving your life to save Remus."

"Those stupid Ministry Aurors would've probably just let him die. None of his friends were close enough to see what was going on, and had no reason not to believe the others."

"You still didn't have to save him."

"I had, or else he'd be dead. Nobody else would've, did you hear that part?"

"But he wasn't... Vital to a plan or anything. And yet you chose to give up all your magic resources to care for him. Why?"

"It was a war. The more people we had on our side, the better. We were outnumbered, we couldn't afford to spare people."

"But you knew he wouldn't be able to start fighting again right away."

"What's with the interrogation, Potter?" He asked irritated, standing up.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you feel like that. Please sit down? I want to know, that's all. I want to understand."

"There you go with your nonsense again, Potter." He didn't sit, but didn't give signs of leaving the room either.

"I... Just want to know what happened. Nobody wants to talk about it, either because they're trying to pretend it never happened or because they think I'm too fragile to hear it. And I want to know."

"Why should I tell you, if no one else will?"

"Because I know you won't treat me like the Golden Boy who's been through so much to defeat You-Know-Who. Because... You don't really care how I'll feel about it, so you won't try to protect me."

Harry watched a small battle happen inside Severus as he decided what to do before sitting back down in front of him. "Fine. I'll tell you. What else you want to know?"

"What happened after you talked to McGonagall? How did you explain to him all those protective spells being cast over the castle when his attack was supposed to be a secret? And-"

"One question at a time, Potter. You're always too impatient." The boy smiled a little as he blushed, looking into the fire. "I told Minerva to get the Order. The Dark Lord was ready to attack. I stayed in the castle a while longer, making sure the new professors had left before they began casting the spells. Then I went back to him. He already knew there was a spy in our midst, so I just had to say that spy spilled his plans and they were setting up a defense. I told him it was probably just be a little distraction to fight against the staff and a bunch of children."

"But didn't he expect you to fight as well?"

"Don't you know anything about battle strategy? You put your weakest men in the front, so they get killed first while weakening the other side. And the Dark Lord had plenty of those. He put me in charge of another offensive, and I just had to make sure I hit as many of them as possible, without hitting any of you or being discovered in the process. You don't think it was too hard, do you?"

"After dueling you, no, certainly not." He smiled. "Was then when you saw Remus being attacked?"

"Yes. He was just outside the Dark Forest. Greyback had always had a preference for Lupin, having been the one who turned most of the pack against him. So when he saw him, he abandoned his wand and jumped on him like an animal. And Lupin struck right back. I think it was some student who knocked Lupin out, trying to hit Greyback."

"And you went back to save him."

"I thought we had already agreed on that point."

"Why? Why did you risk your life to save his?"

"Why did you?"

"What?"

"Why did you risk your life to save me?"

"Because I love you." He said without thinking, surprising them both. He was afraid it was too soon for that, but didn't really regret saying it.

"Nonsense. And that was most definitely not the reason why I saved Lupin. I was just doing my job."

"That's what you said. When we met in your head."

"You do know it sounds absolutely insane, don't you, Potter?"

"Well, it's the truth."

"You took a bad potion and hallucinated. I always knew you weren't any good at that."

"Draco helped me. The potion was good. And Dumbledore said himself he was a reflection of _your _memories, not mine."

"Albus? What does he have to do with any of it?" He looked puzzled.

"He was there. And my mom. And we talked."

"Lily? What was she doing there? And what did you talk about?" He sounded pretty interested for someone who didn't believe it, Harry thought.

"I'm not sure what she was doing there, but from what I understood, they were the only two people you cared about, so they were both there. And we just talked about your decision, whether to live or die."

"As if somebody could make that choice, Potter."

"You said that too."

"What else did I say?"

"A lot of things." He blushed slightly remembering the words, and hoped Severus would credit it to the proximity to the fire. "But it was mostly about that. Why you should live and not die."

"What else did I say, Potter?" He insisted, his tone growing angrier.

"You really don't remember?" He looked slightly sad, and walked to the window to try and disguise it.

"Obviously, Potter. And remembering would imply I believe it, which I don't."

"Fine. If you don't believe it, then it really doesn't matter what you said. If it wasn't true, it doesn't matter."

"What else did I say, Potter?"

He repeated, and before Harry had time to react, he'd been pushed against the cold glass and was being held in place by the other man's hand on the curve of his neck. Too close to his actual neck for him to stay comfortable. The boy started panting, his eyes widened in surprise and some fear. There was something more in the black eyes piercing through him that scared him.

One moment later, he felt Severus invading his mind, and even though he was scared, he didn't oppose it, and led him to the memory he was looking for. They watched it together, and when it ended, the older man let him go so abruptly he had to reach out to steady himself.

"That's not me." He said firmly, but in a low voice. Harry wondered who he was really talking to. "That... that person in your head. May look like me, but it's not me." He had turned to him again. "That's not me, you understand? I would never say those things. And I most definitely wouldn't believe any of that. So get it out of your head. That was never me, and never will be."

The sheer intensity of the situation made Harry's heart beat faster and the blood to flood his cheeks. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to scream in anger, to cry for disappointment, to get it through that thick head that it was real, and that was him too, and that they could be together and-

When he realized it, the cold night wind was hitting his face as he ran down the deserted street. He didn't know where to go, but he just kept running until his legs were too tired to keep carrying him. Right after he set foot outside, he could hear Severus screaming at him, but had no idea what had been said. He was too scared and confused to stand another minute around him.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Harry wandered around most of the night before apparating in the grounds of Draco and Remus's house. He didn't want to be alone in Grimauld Place, and didn't know where else to go. He'd planned to wait at least until the sun had risen before knocking on the door, but the quiet of the countryside made the cracking apparition sounds too loud and too distinct, and within seconds, both men, wearing only their pajama bottoms, came out of their house, wands drawn and ready to attack.

"I'm sorry!" Harry said out loud, raising his hands in the air as he was hit by a beam of light. "I didn't mean to wake you!"

"Potter!" Draco said exasperated, walking toward him. "You little son of a bitch! I was sleeping, did you know that? Which is exactly what you should be doing, if you had any sense in that thick head of yours. Who do you think you are appearing in my doorstep at a time like this? And-"

"Draco, that's quite enough." Remus reached out and grabbed him by the arm.

"No, I don't think so! He just woke me up at this ungodly hour-"

"Draco, shut up." The boy blinked a few times, his mouth slightly open, in a mix of confusion and rebellion. The older man turned to the other boy. "Harry, we'd appreciate it if you didn't show up unannounced in the middle of the night."

"I'm really sorry, I am, it's just-"

"That said, I don't think you would come just to have some fun. So let's go inside and have some tea and talk about whatever's bothering you so much." With that, he dragged the blond back to the house and sent him off back to bed, where he should never have left, before putting some water on the fire. "Have a seat in the living room, Harry. I'll bring the tea in just a minute."

"I'm really sorry I woke you." He said as Remus handed him a cup of tea and sat on an armchair to his left.

"I'm just glad you didn't come in a couple of days. Draco would've had to send you away immediately because of the Full Moon." He smiled kindly. "So, Harry. What happened?" His face turned serious again.

"It's just... I don't even know where to start. I left the house and didn't know where else to go. I didn't want to be alone, and I could only think of you to talk to."

"Well, I have to say I'm pretty flattered to have been your first thought. Now we're here, talk to me. Tell me what's on your mind."

"Severus and I were talking about that last day at Hogwarts. And then he asked me about what happened while I was unconscious. I really thought he was just embarrassed by it, but he really didn't remember. How could he not remember?"

"My theory is that you remember because you went there voluntarily, consciously. He didn't. So maybe it'll come to him later, or maybe he'll never remember."

"Well, he won't have to remember anything. He saw it in my head."

"He used Legillimency on you?" He asked worriedly.

"Well, yeah, but it's not like it's the first time."

"You know that's very serious, don't you, Harry? I'm not even sure it's legal-"

"It is legal." He was slightly upset at Remus response. He made it sound like it'd been some kind of violation, of abuse, and it hadn't been. Or had it? "And mostly he did it to teach me Occlumency. But I wanted him to see. So maybe he'd believe me."

"And what did he have to say about it?"

"He said it wasn't him. That I had either dreamed it, or imagined it or something, but that it wasn't real. And that I should forget it."

"I don't really know what happened, but I can see he behaved very differently from the image he tries so hard to show everybody. I'd dare say he was more vulnerable than usual. And I'm pretty sure it scared him, either because he tries very hard to suppress it, or because he didn't even know about it. Either way, he wouldn't want anybody to have that image of him, and he reacted the best way he knows how. Shutting you out."

"But I like that side of him! I don't... think he's any less because of it. If anything, he's even more fascinating."

"He doesn't see it that way, Harry. Remember what we said about Severus and trust? At school, any tiny vulnerability he accidentally showed was immediately turned against him. It's only natural he won't trust you with that information."

"What can I do for him to trust me, then? I've been trying to care for him, but he won't let me. He needed space, I gave him space. We spent over a week living under the same roof and only saw each other when we were eating, and barely talked at all. I never told anyone all the things I know about him, and he knows that, and I never used it against him. What else can I do?" He was very frustrated. Why did Severus had to make things so complicated? Why couldn't he just give him a chance?

"Give him time, Harry. You said you two were talking, after a week barely exchanging two words. That's progress, and that's what you've got to focus on. Don't try to force anything, or rush anything, because he'll just shut you out."

"I'm trying! But he's so stubborn, so... so Severus, that it drives me crazy!"

"I told you it wouldn't be easy, didn't I?" He smiled. "You know, I've never seen Severus actually talk to anyone other than your mother, Harry."

"Dumbledore. He talked to Dumbledore." He mumbled. "And Draco."

"Well, even then, that's just three people in the world. And even if he talked to Draco, they're not very close, are they? Draco is always complaining about it as well. Severus is the only parental figure he has, and he says he doesn't even know anything about him."

"I suppose. They would always talk about superficial things, at least when I was around. The news and stuff."

"And you were talking about the war. Severus's side of the war. He wouldn't just do that to anybody, Harry."

"I guess." His lips curled up in a tired smile before he yawned. "I'm sorry."

"You didn't sleep yet?"

"Not really."

"Well, good thing we have a spare bedroom. Come on."

Harry was led to a bedroom, and Remus had barely closed the door on his way out before he fell asleep. He had no idea how tired he was until he woke up in the middle of the afternoon, slightly confused on his whereabouts. He lazily walked out of the room yawning and made his way to bathroom, to make sure he looked presentable. His eyes were still a little heavy when he made his way downstairs, but he felt very alert when he caught the two house owners making out in the living room couch.

"I'm sorry! I really am!" He said putting a hand over his eyes and turning his back, blushing. "I just wanted to thank you and let you know I'm leaving. So... yeah, I'm leaving." He began walking to the door, trying not to look back.

"Harry, wait." Remus called, laughing. "You don't have to go." He caught up with him in the hall. "Have tea with us."

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything, it's just-"

"Don't worry about it. We can continue that later." Harry blushed even more at the thoughts that popped up in his head, and shook it hard to get rid of them. "Come on. Tea. You must be starving."

"Are you sure? I can probably eat something back home-"

"I insist." He motioned to the kitchen, letting the boy go first. As they walked past the door, he called, "Draco! Tea!", and minutes later the blond was at the table with them. "Were you going to Grimauld Place?" He asked casually, poorly hiding a smile.

"No, to Spinner's End, Severus-"

"Funny how you called it home."

"What?"

"Never mind. I think we have some cake left over from yesterday. Or would you rather something more substantial? I could cook you something-"

"No, cake is fine. I'll have dinner soon, anyway." He smiled gratefully as Remus put a generous slice in front of him.

"So, Potter, what was so urgent you had to wake us up in the middle of the night?"

"Draco, I told you not to ask." The older man said in a warning voice before sitting beside the blond.

"Problems in the love nest, then." He teased.

"It's not a love nest." Harry mumbled. "He won't let it be."

"Potter, if you want him, you'll have to do better than playing his nurse." Draco said raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"He's a proud man. Being taken care of doesn't suit him. Having little brats telling him what to do doesn't either."

"So what _should _I do?"

"Don't ask me. Mine was pretty easy to get." He joked and got a punch on the arm as a response. "You'll think of something. Try paying more attention to him than to yourself, Potter, and you just might get somewhere."

"And look who's advice I'm taking." He said with a smile, just loud enough to make sure the blond would hear.

"Hey! Had you asked for my advice before, you could've had any student in that castle whenever you wanted." He protested, making the other two laugh.

"I better be the only one you're having now, Draco." Remus whispered on his ear, sending shivers down his spine and making him blush.

Harry's cheeks also assumed a tone of pink. "Thank you for the tea, Remus." He said standing up. "I'll come by for a visit after the Full Moon. See you around, Draco." The older man smiled kindly and waved, but the other boy was still too distracted to hear him.

He apparated straight in the study of Severus's house, making the cracking sound echo throughout the small house. He heard the other man make a reproving sound in the kitchen, and took a deep breath before opening that door. He stood leaning against the threshold for a few moments just watching the other man work. Much like with his potions, he handled the food so skillfully and moved so smoothly between pots and the cutting board beside it, he couldn't help feeling a little entranced.

When the black eyes finally turned to him, he gathered the courage to speak. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have run off like that."

"I scared you." Severus stated simply, looking back to the pans.

"You did." He admitted quietly. "I'd forgotten how intense you can be."

"How violent, you mean."

"No. Intense." He watched the other man shake his head slightly, and smiled. "You had the right to know, and I didn't have the right to hide it from you. I was just disappointed you didn't remember it."

"I still don't. And I still don't quite believe it either."

"I know. It's okay if you don't want to believe it. Just know that I do. And know that I've loved meeting that other side of you, and if anything, I think you're even stronger because of it."

"That wasn't me, Potter." Harry just smiled, watching Severus put the food on the table. "Dinner's ready." They ate in silence, and when he was done, the Potions Master stood up meaning to go straight to his room, but he stopped at the door, without turning around. "You shouldn't have run like that. This is a dangerous neighborhood. And a muggle neighborhood. Not to mention all the Death Eaters still out there who would love nothing more than to have your head on a plate."

"Were you worried about me, Professor?" He asked gently.

"Of course not. But if you're in trouble, I'll have to go back to the hospital. And I don't want that." He replied without much conviction before walking away. Somehow, Harry knew things were fine between them again.

The next morning, after doing the breakfast dishes, Harry went for a quick shopping trip at the Diagon Alley. He thought he'd give Severus a little treat, to complete his apology, and bought the finest bottle of Elf-made Wine he could find. And since he was in the neighborhood, he took a quick look around Flourish and Blotts and left with a handful of new books for the both of them. As if the house didn't have enough books already.

Severus was already getting started on lunch when he arrived - apparating outside this time - and left his shopping bags on the study before silently setting the table. He was about to offer more help - which had always been categorically refused - when the other man spoke.

"Potter, I'll be in my lab all afternoon. There are some potions I should have in stock, and I'm already very late with the Wolfsbane, so try not to get in trouble and interrupt me."

"Are you sure you're ready to start brewing potions? Maybe you should wait-"

"I'm not consulting you, Potter, I'm informing you." He said severely.

That's when it hit him. That's exactly what Draco told him not to do. "Would you like some help? Maybe I could prep some of the ingredients, since you have so much to do."

"I'd rather not risk it." His tone sounded softer, and Harry breathed out relieved.

"Draco is already taking care of the Wolfsbane for Remus, so you don't have to worry about that." He said quietly, taking a seat. More and more he enjoyed to just watch the other man work.

"And Lupin is still alive? Surprising."

"Draco's actually pretty good with Potions, you know." He raised an eyebrow.

"Wolfsbane is more complicated than you think. And I've made some adjustments I don't remember writing down anywhere."

"Well, apparently he makes it satisfactorily enough. Remus didn't complain."

"I'll send him an owl either way. Besides, you don't think Lupin is the only one who drinks that potion, do you? There's always plenty of leftovers, so Albus had me send it out to quite a few others."

"That sounds like him." He said with a smile.

"So please don't disturb me this afternoon. Don't worry, I'll have dinner ready at the usual time. Just make sure you don't get in trouble."

"I'll behave. I promise." He watched as Severus put the food on the table. "I'll be busy with some new books. I've got some for you as well."

Ignoring his comment, the older man sat down and ate in silence, retreating to his lab as soon as he was done. Harry spent the afternoon in the study, sitting comfortably on an armchair and reading about quidditch. He missed it, but he knew whenever he wanted to have a little fun with it, he just had to show up at the Burrow any weekend and they'd happily play a match.

After dinner, before Severus could run and hide again, Harry gave him the bottle of wine, which he refused a thousand times before accepting and sitting by the fire to enjoy a glass. Harry took his seat in front of him and just watched in silence for a few minutes.

"I don't really know anything about wine, but they said that was a good one."

"It is." He took another sip. "And I wouldn't expect a child like yourself to know anything about wine."

"I'm not a child." He mumbled before looking at him with a smile. "Maybe you could teach me?" He suggested.

"I'm not wasting good wine on you, Potter." He said, making the boy laugh.

"I probably wouldn't really like it anyway. I've tried some muggle wine once, and I thought it was terrible."

"I can't say anything about muggle wines, but it does take a refined palate to enjoy a good Elf-made wine."

"Now who's being arrogant?" He joked, but it wasn't even enough to make the other man look at him. He stayed quiet for a while, unsure of what to say. He wanted them to just sit there and talk for hours, but everything that came to his mind to talk about would potentially be a disaster that would make them drift even further apart.

"I'm sorry about the other night. I was out of line." He said quietly once he was done with the wine.

"It's okay. Let's just forget it." Severus nodded, standing up. "Wait." He asked, standing up himself and holding the other man by the arm, gaining him a look so dangerous he immediately let go. "I... enjoyed talking to you the other night. You think we could do it again?"

"I have nothing else to talk to you about, Potter." He had his back turned to the boy, but didn't give signs of moving.

"Please?" He waited a few tense seconds in silence. "It doesn't have to be anything important."

"Next thing you're going to say is that you just want to hear my voice." He said mockingly, and Harry blushed slightly. It had crossed his mind.

"What are you always reading that you can't spare a few minutes for me?"

"Studying. There's always more to learn. Though you don't ever seem to think so."

"I do too!" He said, feeling like an annoying child. "It's just... I've always had other things to worry about."

"Things like shipping off dragons from the Astronomy tower?"

Harry's cheeks turned red. "You knew about that?"

"Half of us in that school knew, Potter. We're not as stupid as you insist to believe."

"I don't think you're stupid."

"You just think you're smarter than us."

"No, I think Hermione is." Severus raised an eyebrow at him, and he wondered if, for the man, that was the equivalent of a smile.

"The brightest witch her age." He said, sitting back down. Harry felt his heart jump in relief.

"Well, she is."

"That's because she actually understands other people might have something to teach her."

"Were you like her?" The thought surprised Harry, even more so because he wasn't aware of it until he said it.

"I was a good student. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Until this past year, I never really paid attention to you. I-"

"You were too busy hating me."

"Well... Yeah." His cheeks turned pink, and he looked into the fire. "But then... It's just amazing how much you know. And when we were working on that potion together... It was fascinating to watch you work."

"I'm good at what I do. I wouldn't accept anything less."

"I know." He smiled. "All I've seen from when you were a student was my dad and Sirius bullying you. But Remus said you used to talk to my mum a lot. And I know she was a top student. Maybe that's what you talked about?"

"You want me to tell you about your parents, is that it?" He sounded slightly annoyed.

"No, I want you to tell me about yourself. But you won't no matter what I do."

"That's because it's none of your business."

"Fine. We could talk about me, but I don't think you'd be very interested. Not to mention you apparently already know all about me anyway." He was growing angry, and it showed in his expression.

"Yes, Potter, because you and I are the only two subjects in the world."

"Then tell me about the potions you were making this afternoon."

"That's still about me." He raised an eyebrow. "Just some basic things you should've learned at school. I like to keep my own private inventory in case of an emergency. Not to mention that everybody always assumes I can produce them out of thin air and ask for them only when there's no more time to spare."

"Who are 'everybody'?"

"It used to be everyone in the Order. And Madam Pomfrey, but I usually kept her stock full, so she would only ask when there was some specific she needed."

"Like the one for the kids who saw the basilisk's reflection."

"The Mandrake Restorative Draught. Potions have names for a reason, Potter."

"I'm sorry. I'm not too goo with names."

"You're not too good with anything when it comes to my class, are you?" He sneered.

"Well, that potion we made worked. I defeated Voldemort, didn't I?"

"Only because _I _found the potion and _I _made sure you did it right."

Harry wanted to laugh. That was surreal, having such a discussion with that man, without either of them getting angry. "It was a joint effort, so the credit goes to both of us."

"Arrogant as always, Potter." The boy could've sworn he'd seen a smile on those lips before Severus looked away. "The books you bought me. Are they any good?"

"The manager recommended them specifically for you."

"I'll look through them. If they're useless, you're getting your money back. That manager is always trying to sell trash in that shop." Harry didn't know how to respond to that. That wasn't the same man he knew. He just looked at him for long moments. "What is it, Potter?"

"Uh... I just... It's, uh, it's nothing."

"How dare you ask me to sit and talk to you when you can't even elaborate a sentence?" The combination of words insinuated his anger, but his tone wasn't even close to it. He was almost smiling again. "I know you have plenty of money, Potter, but that's no reason to waste it."

"I-I just didn't know you cared about it."

"Well, that's what happens to people who don't inherit millions from their parents."

"They just left you the house?"

"The Prince side of the family disinherited my mother when she married a muggle. This house was all they got."

"It's still pretty nice." He attempted a smile, but the other man kept looking at him skeptically. "I was surprised when you said you wanted to come here. You have many bad memories from this place, don't you?"

"It's all I've got. You couldn't expect me to live in Black's house, and Hogwarts is a wreck."

"Why didn't you sell this place and buy a new one, then?"

"I used to spend most of the year at school, so it was never important."

"I see." He said quietly. He didn't know what else to say. There were so many things he wanted to ask, but they all seemed very intimate, and he didn't want to ruin the good time they were having.

"Well, if you're done with your interrogation, I'll going to my room." He stood up and walked to the door.

"Can we... Can we do this again tomorrow?"

"If I must." He replied before disappearing up the stairs, leaving Harry with a silly smile on his face.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

The after-dinner conversations over a glass of wine quickly became a routine between Harry and Severus. Sometimes they would only talk for a few minutes about a more interesting article on the Daily Prophet, sometimes they'd begin discussing something and only reach a conclusion hours later. Though very few times they'd discuss anything really personal, Harry was very happy with their progress, and as much as the older man tried to avoid talking about himself, his opinions on various subjects gave the boy several insights into the workings of his mind.

They'd also found another project in common: under McGonagall's request, they were gladly helping with the reconstruction of the castle. They would spend most of their days at the Hogwarts grounds, working side by side with other professors and former students. Dobby and some other house elves volunteered to provide them with lunch, and exhausting as it might be, they were all pretty proud of the work they were doing.

As summer gave way to fall, and the winds turned cold, they finished the first couple of rooms in the castle: the Entrance Hall and the Great Hall. Now at least they could eat inside, keeping the food warm throughout the whole meal. Both the dungeons and the basements were untouched, but due to the massive amount of trash blocking the exits, they only gained access to those parts of the castle in late October.

Severus was very relieved to reunite with his things, and specially to find them untouched. And once the area was determined safe, the Potions Master decided to move back to his chambers, despite all Harry's protests. Under the excuse he was still responsible for the older man, the boy cleaned an unused classroom two doors to the right and turned it into his own room. Their night talking sections continued, however, and if that was all Harry could get for the moment being, he was satisfied.

The first snow of the year came in November, making their work even harder. McGonagall intended to reopen the school in September, and for that to be possible, they'd all have to pick up the pace. With Severus back in shape, he'd take the job as Potions Master, and Draco gladly accepted to be his apprentice. Harry was growing more and more jealous of the time the two spent together, and more frustrated with his own lack of progress. His distraction almost caused an accident one day, and unfortunately the nearest person to scold him was Severus.

"What is wrong with you, Potter? Something like that could delay us months!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"

"You're not paying attention to what you're doing, are you? As usual. Now get out of here. You're done for today."

"You can't kick me out!" He protested.

"I can and I am. Out now, Potter."

"Fine. Whatever. Knock yourself out doing my part of the work as well." He frowned, walking away angrily and kicking some small rocks on the way. He didn't know where to go, and just kept walking around the grounds until it got dark.

"You're late for dinner." Severus stated when the boy entered his chambers. Since most of the castle was still under construction, the two of them were the only ones living there full time, so the older man had thought it more comfortable to have their meals brought to his sitting room instead of being served in the Great Hall.

"Lost track of time." He mumbled, heading to the washroom. When he came back, the other man had already started his meal, and he was slightly annoyed by it. The few times the opposite had happened - and they were really just a few, on exceptional occasions -, he had waited. But then again lately everything he did that wasn't for him seemed annoying.

They ate in silence, and Harry was considering going straight to his room, when Severus actually invited him to sit by the fire, even offering him a glass of wine that he dismissed. "You were very distracted today." He stated simply, without any notes of objection or mockery. It seemed that, during those few hours, they were almost different people. They didn't have to insult or tease one another like they did in public; they could just talk.

"I said I'm sorry." He was still slightly angry.

"You've been more distracted than usual."

Harry was surprised he'd noticed, but didn't let it show. "And who's to blame?" Severus raised an eyebrow at him. "Never mind it." He stood up. "I'm tired. I think I'm going to bed."

"Sit back down, Potter. Let's talk."

"What about?" He sat back. Despite his feelings, he knew that the other man never _wanted _to talk, Harry tended to compel him into their conversations.

"Why were you so distracted?"

"It doesn't matter."

"You seem to blame me for it. I absolutely don't agree, but I don't recall doing anything out of the ordinary either." Harry just stared at the fire in silence. "If you don't talk to me, we can't solve this. And if you keep troubling things like that, we'll never get the castle rebuilt in time."

"So that's all there is?" His frustration was evident in his tone. "You're just being nice to me because you want the goddamn castle finished? And then what? You'll go back to treating me like scum? Because if you are, I'll leave this place tomorrow morning and you won't have to see me ever again." He'd stood up again.

"Sit down, Potter. That's not what I said. And stop being so impulsive, it's becoming really boring."

"What does it matter? It's not like you care anyway." He knew he was behaving like a child, but it was stronger than him.

"When will you grow up, Potter? Though if the war didn't help, I suppose nothing will. The world doesn't turn around you. So sit back down and talk to me like an adult." Harry looked at him for long moments, unsure of what to do, with anger still shining in his eyes, before returning to his seat. "Good."

"But is that it? All this is just because you want the castle built?"

"It is true that the most important thing right now is Hogwarts. And it honestly shouldn't surprise you. It's been the central aspect of my life for over twenty years now."

"But is it like the potion? You're only keeping me happy so I'll do what you need me to do?"

Severus hesitated for a moment. "No. It's nothing like that."

"What's it like, then?"

"I... " He didn't know what to say. What could he? That it made _him _happy to have the boy around? He wouldn't even admit it to himself, how could he say it to anyone else?

"Who's ineloquent now?" He asked, smiling, and saw the other man's expressions soften.

"Five points to Gryffindor." He joked. "I don't know what this is, Potter." He said, and quickly added. "I know what this isn't. I'm not reconsidering my position about us."

"Why not? Why won't you give me a chance?"

"I'm not interested."

"Liar. I've never seen you lie so poorly, Professor. How could you survive years as a spy?" He smiled.

"It's not a lie. But you don't have to believe it if you don't want to. So long as you don't try anything funny."

"You were the one who started it the last time, remember? It's only fair I get payback."

"In your dreams, Potter." He was surprised not to have his comment met with a denial of some sort, and felt a little spark of hope light up in his chest.

They remained quiet for long minutes, contemplating the flames. It was a comfortable silence, like sometimes happened between them late at night. Harry was in a better mood now, and began relaxing.

"Why did you hate me? Even before we met. When you were talking to Quirrel, and looked at me, you already hated me."

"You hated me right back."

"You're deflecting. But I did. Only because you were so unfair all the time. You were always picking on me and my friends. Because you hated me first."

"Why are you asking this now?"

"I don't know. We never talked about it. I got curious."

"Well, I had my reasons."

"Which were?"

"You're really not letting me get away with it, are you?" Harry had just been trying, not very hopefully, but was surprised the man was actually willing to talk. After all, he could just get up and leave. "Well, first because you were the exact same image of your father."

"So you hated me for what he did to you? Isn't that a little... childish?" It was his turn to raise an eyebrow.

"You didn't expect me to simply forget all he'd done, did you?"

"Okay, it was pretty bad, but you knew it was me and not him sitting in front of you."

"I knew it wasn't him, but every time I looked at you, all the memories came back. And I hate to admit, they blinded me a little."

"Was it really just because I look like my father?"

"You behaved like him as well. I didn't know what it had been like for you living with those muggles. I knew you had an enormous amount of money, and assumed you had been as spoiled as him. Besides, you behaved just like your father. You never paid any attention to what I was saying-"

"Did too! Or tried to. But you-"

"You were always too busy chattering or passing notes. You never got even one potion perfect, in all those years."

"Well, you can't say I haven't tried."

"Either way, you behaved like you were above all that. As if just because you were a celebrity, you didn't have to care about the classes."

"But I cared! I studied. Ask Hermione-"

"First class, I asked you three questions and you didn't answer any of them. How many times have you given me a correct answer?"

"Okay, none, but-"

"And your father was just the same. He was always up to something, fooling around in class and in the corridors. But nobody ever did anything to him because of his surname."

"So you were punishing me like you wish he was punished?"

"I was trying to stop you from becoming him."

"I saw what he did to you. I could never do that."

"I know that now. I didn't back then. And if all that wasn't enough, in our very first class, you tried to tell me what to do. Do you remember that? Arrogant and disrespectful just like him."

"That was just because you were picking on me! Hermione clearly knew the answer-"

"Five points from Gryffindor, Potter." He said, leaving the boy with his jaw dropped. "For reacting like you were still that first year student arguing with his professor."

Harry rolled his eyes. "So it was all because of my father? They always told me I have my mother's eyes."

"You do. And that was even worse."

"Why?"

"Every time I looked at you, I saw her looking at me. Lily. My only friend, dead, and yet her eyes were still haunting me. The guilt was too much to bear."

"What do you mean, guilt? I remember you were apologizing to her; what for?"

"Potter, I need you to stay calm if I am to tell you." He said carefully.

"Tell me what?" His voice was already a little higher than usual.

"You have to know I never meant to. I was young, and didn't know what I was doing. And there hasn't been one day I haven't regretted it. I'll never forgive myself for what I did."

"What _did _you do?" He was getting anxious. So much for staying calm.

"You know why the Dark Lord went after you?"

"The prophecy. It said a boy born in late July would destroy him."

"And do you know how he found out about it?"

"One of his Death Eaters overheard it. But he only heard the first part of it. And then Voldemort came after me to kill me before I could become strong enough to kill him."

"That's right. That Death Eater was me."

Harry was shocked. He didn't know what to say, what to do. He stood up, his jaw dropped and his eyes opened wide. He wasn't sure if he was angry, disappointed, or what not. He slowly retreated to the door and, as soon as he was on the hallway, he ran out of the castle. Severus didn't even try to stop him. Was that how much he cared?, he thought bitterly.

It was only a few minutes later when he realized he left without any coats, and started shivering from the cold. A few minutes more, and his nose and ears were bright red and he was shaking. Swearing under his breath, he walked as fast as he could back inside, and stood in the Entrance Hall for several minutes, still too angry to go back to the dungeons. He would've stayed there for much longer had Severus not showed up.

"Put this on." He handed the boy his coat, which he'd left in Severus's sitting room. "I have the bathtub filled. I know you're angry at me, but you don't need to catch pneumonia because of it."

Harry didn't know what to say, torn between the anger of looking at his parents' cause of death and the joy of having the man he loved care for him. He walked down in silence, and spent a long time in the tub. After a while, the rage finally subsided and he began observing the room. It was the first time he entered the Severus's personal bathroom, and couldn't help smiling at the thought.

When he finally left the water, his hands and feet were wrinkly, and he felt very relaxed. If he thought about it, he would've realized there was probably some potion in the water, but he was more interested in wearing one of Severus's bath robes than anything else. He walked out of the bathroom to find the older man sitting on his favorite seat by the fire, a book on hand and a quill on the other. He stood at the threshold for a few minutes, just admiring him.

"Am I that fascinating to watch, Potter? It's not the first time you stand somewhere and just looks at me with that stupid smile on your face." He said without raising his eyes from the reading.

"Actually, you are."

Severus rolled his eyes, closing his book and standing up. "I thought I'd get you some warm clothes, but your room is right next door and I thought you'd rather not have me enter it in your absence. How are you feeling?"

"I wouldn't have minded, to be honest. And I'm a lot better. I don't think I'll even get a flu."

"It would serve you well. Maybe then next time you wouldn't run outside without being properly dressed."

"Thank you for taking care of me."

"It would've been a much bigger headache if you'd gotten sick." Harry smiled, disbelieving. "I believe you'll be fine now. But if you feel sick during the night, just call me and I'll see what I can do." He walked past the boy towards his bedroom, but stopped with one hand on the doorknob when he heard Harry's voice.

"Can't we sit by the fire for a bit?"

"You should rest, Potter. To make sure you won't get sick."

"Just for a few minutes."

"I didn't think you'd want to be around me after what I told you." He still didn't turn around.

"It was certainly a surprise. And I reacted very badly. I just had the idea that the person who told Voldemort about the prophecy was this awful guy who didn't care about anything else other than going higher up in his group."

"And what makes you think I'm not like that?"

"My mother. You would never willingly put him on her trail."

"I really didn't know he would go after all of you." He sighed, turning around. "I didn't even know who the prophecy referred to. But I did tell him to gain his trust. To go up higher in his ranks, be given more power."

"What made you change your mind?"

"When I found out he planned to kill her. That's when I became a double spy. I told Dumbledore to hide her, but that little traitor Pettigrew was exhilarated to have been made the secret-keeper, and handed them right over. I wanted to kill that miserable rat right then."

"Is that why you kept saving my life? To compensate for hers?"

"In part. It was also because Albus had made me promise that. And because you needed to be alive to kill the Dark Lord."

"So it wasn't about me at all?" He said, slightly sad, looking away.

"What you want me to say, Potter? You want me to make a big declaration about how I cared for you and saved your life because I couldn't bear to see you die? Honestly?"

"No! I just... It always seems you do things for me because of other people. Never because of me. And it's fine, I know you don't care about me, but I thought... After all this time, I was hoping we could at least be friends or something."

"I don't have friends, Potter." He also looked away, hesitating to let their eyes meet.

"You had my mom."

"And I killed her. You don't want to be my friend."

"You're right. I want to be much more than that. But if your friendship is all you're willing to give me, I'll happily take it."

"Who said I'm willing to give you anything?"

"Isn't that what friends do? Hang out, talk about stuff, do things together. If you're not even willing to be my friend, why do any of it?"

"Because you wouldn't leave me alone otherwise."

"It's not true. You could've just said no. But I think you like it as much as I do."

"Fool yourself with that, Potter."

"Why won't you admit it? Would it be so bad to say you like that I'm around? That you like to have someone to talk to once in a while? I'm not asking for more than you can give, here. But I'm asking you to give me _something_, to know that you even care."

"Stop saying I don't care." He said angrily, holding the boy's chin and surprising them both.

"So you do care?" Harry couldn't help but smile. They looked at each other's eyes, breathing rapidly and their hearts pumping in their ears.

He abruptly let the boy go, turning around. "There. You have your stupid confession. Happy?"

"Very, actually. And it wasn't that hard, was it?"

"You're impossible, boy."

"No. You are impossibly stubborn, Severus." Harry expected an explosive reaction, but it never came.

"Don't say my name." He asked quietly.

"Why? Because only she called you Severus?"

"Albus did too." He almost whispered. "I don't want you getting attached. I don't want you to think we're closer than we really are."

"But I want to be close." He reached out a hand and rested it on the other man's shoulder, making him turn around.

"I can't do this. I won't do this. And you have to go now."

Harry had a slight sense of déjà vu, and smiled. "Is it now when you kiss me?" He asked naughtily, only half-joking.

"No, Potter." He said firmly, taking a step back. "Now is when you leave my chambers if you don't want to be kicked out."

"You want it too, Severus. I can see it in your eyes."

"What, and you're going to read in my hand we're destined to be together?" He tried to mock, but his voice didn't come out quite right. He hated the effect the boy had over him.

"If that's what it takes to get you to be with me." He reached for the man's hand, who quickly pulled it away.

"You're talking nonsense again, Potter. It's time for you to go."

"I don't want to."

"This is still my chambers."

"Then you'll have to force me out." He smiled, taking a step closer.

"Very well, if that's what it takes." He grabbed the boy by the arm meaning to drag him out, but instead found himself on the receiving end of a kiss. His eyes fluttered shut before he could think about it, and when he realized it, it was already too late. He pushed Harry away, imposing a couple of steps between them. "I said I wouldn't do that again, Potter."

"And yet you kissed me back."

"Out. Now."

Harry smiled foolishly as he made his way to the door. "That was only the first of many kisses I intend to steal, Severus. So beware." He closed the door before the other man could say anything.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

The first few days after the kiss were a little strange. Severus made sure to keep a safe distance from Harry, who found it all very funny, but by the end of the week they were back to friendly terms. If the boy had thought it through, he would've seen how dangerous his move had been; it could've been considered a betrayal of his trust and thrown them right back at square one. On the other hand, he knew he'd never get anywhere just waiting: the Potions Master would never take the first step.

"I honestly didn't think you'd talk to me again after what I told you." Severus said one night. pouring himself a glass of wine.

"I know you didn't mean to get anyone killed. You weren't the one who betrayed my parents, Wormtail was. And I know you regret it. It's enough for me."

"Had to be a kid to be so simplistic." He rolled his eyes, sitting by the fire.

"You're the one who overcomplicates things." He smiled. "What happened to that boy who made potions _easier_?" He teased.

"Life isn't a potion, Potter."

"Doesn't mean it has to be so complicated."

"How did you even get your hands in my book?"

"Professor Slughorn. When I thought you were the one teaching, I couldn't get into your class, so I never bothered buying a textbook. When I discovered I'd take the class after all, he had Ron and I pick the books from an old cabinet."

"And what did you do with it?"

Harry blushed. "After the incident with Draco in the bathroom, we all agreed it was too dangerous, so Ginny hid it in the Room of Hidden Things."

"You lost my book?" Severus raised an eyebrow, making the boy's cheeks assume a darker shade of pink. "Didn't you think about the damage it could do in the wrong person's hands?"

"Not really. But if it helps, neither did Hermione, so-"

"Don't you dare use her as an excuse, Potter."

"I'm sorry. Maybe it is true I should've kept it. But I didn't even know it was yours back then."

"You didn't know whose book it was and yet you used the spells on a fellow student? How irresponsible can you be?"

"I said I'm sorry, okay?" He got up, annoyed.

"You do know I'm not actually angry, don't you, Potter?" He raised an eyebrow.

"What, all that and you're not mad?"

"You should really learn to control your temper. You shouldn't let people have fun at your cost."

Harry's jaw dropped. _That _was his idea of having fun? "You're almost as bad as my dad and Sirius." He said, sitting back down.

"You didn't seriously think I took all that in silence, did you? And for your information, that spell you saw your father use on me on your fifth year is also one of my creations."

"Really?" He said surprised. "How do you even create spells?"

"Talent." His lips curled up slightly.

"Arrogant." Harry smiled back. "It never even occurred to me it could be done."

"Expectedly." Harry narrowed his eyes at him. "I don't know how it works for other people. But it's nothing anybody ever taught me. It's like improving potions. Sometimes I just know what to do. Others it's trial and error. But it's all very intuitive."

"Amazing." Harry couldn't help but smile. It wasn't too often he saw that kind of passion in Severus.

"Those spells I taught you for the potion? Also mine." He bragged a little, casually looking to the fire. The boy couldn't help laughing. "Did I say something funny?" He looked severely at Harry, who didn't bother hiding his reaction. It felt too much like his school days for him to be comfortable.

"Actually, you did. I've never seen you show off like that." He took a few deep breaths, getting himself under control.

"The idea of being a spy is staying under the radar, you know." His expression softened. "When you laugh like that." He said quietly after a few minutes. "It's exactly like Lily."

"You made her laugh?"

"Don't look so surprised."

"I'm not. But I know even less about her than about my dad."

"She was a much better person than him."

"So I've heard." He smiled. "You spent a lot of time together?"

"Especially before Lucius. After that... Our ideas began differing too much."

"Did you love her?" He asked quietly. He knew he was treading on dangerous waters, but couldn't help it.

Severus took a few minutes to reply. "Yes. And I still do."

"Are you in love with her?" There was an urgency in his voice, and his heart was beating faster.

"No." He replied almost instantly. "Never was. I don't know why they all always thought I was. They used to say I fought with Potter because I was jealous of them. I just knew he wasn't a good influence on her." Harry breathed out a sigh of relief, catching the other man's attention. "That relieved?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Harry blushed and looked away. "It doesn't mean I have feelings for you, Potter."

"But it means you could have." He murmured with a smile, making Severus roll his eyes.

"How come you keep dragging our conversations to this?"

"I know one of these days it'll work."

"Enough for today, then." He said standing up.

"No! Come on. We're having fun here!" Harry got up and walked after Severus, who left his glass on a table and closed the wine bottle.

"We can continue this tomorrow, then. There's plenty to be done in the morning." He turned around to be faced with a smiling Harry cornering him against the table. He rolled his eyes. "No, Potter. Not this time." He flew the boy back to the couch with a nonverbal spell, where he landed laughing. "Good night, Potter." There was a light tone of amusement in his voice as he walked to his room. Harry was still smiling when he left Severus's chambers.

Time passed fast with everything they had to do, and all the people helping with the reconstruction collectively decided to throw a big Christmas Party to celebrate. Most of the main castle was ready, and they had already moved on to the bridges and greenhouses. They would have to pass an inspection from the Ministry in early April - which would give them time to fix any eventual problems -, and if they managed to keep their pace, it would certainly be done in time.

When the day arrived, the elves prepared a great banquet - which they were invited to join -, the Professors magically decorated the Great Hall and friends they hadn't seen in a long time showed up to join the celebration. Harry had insisted Severus joined them, but the Potions Master categorically refused. The best the boy could do was have Dobby take him some food from the feast, and almost regretted his decision when he saw the house elf return on the verge of tears.

He was in too good a mood to have Dobby cry on his shoulder, so instead he turned around and saw Remus and Draco talking to some other faculty members on one corner. He had an idea he wanted to discuss with them, and decided to seize his opportunity. Quickly sneaking past the other guests, most of whom he had already at least exchanged a few words with, he reached the other end of the room just as the conversation ended.

"Harry! It's great to see you!" Remus embraced him tightly, getting Draco to raise a playful brow. "How are you?"

"Good, I'm good. And the two of you?"

"Never better." The werewolf smiled.

"Enjoying the party?"

"As much as possible." Draco tried to sound bored, but he was evidently having a good time. "Where is Snape? I haven't seen him anywhere."

"Where do you think? Hiding in his chambers." They smiled. "Maybe you could go there to say hi later? I think he'd like it."

"What, you're that close already?" The blond joked.

"I wish. But I've had an idea I'd like to discuss with the two of you."

"Spill it, Potter. How dangerous is it going to be?" He said excitedly, receiving a not very satisfied look from Remus.

"Well, considering it's about Severus, very."

"So he finally let you call him by his first name?" The detail didn't go unnoticed by the boy.

"Not really. I only call him that when he's not listening." He smiled. "But here's the thing. You know his birthday is coming, right?"

"Potter, don't throw a surprise party for him, for Merlin's sake." He shook his head and looked at Harry like he belonged nowhere less than St. Mungo's psychiatric wing. "You won't live past the first five seconds."

"It's not a party. I was thinking just a dinner, something quiet. I wanted to invite his friends or something, but only you came to mind."

Draco made a face. "I guess his circle of friends is pretty restricted."

"So I though, dinner, just the four of us. You don't think he'll freak out too much, do you?"

"Harry, if you want to do something like that for him, you should probably talk to Severus first. I know it would ruin the surprise, but really, he's not the type who appreciates such things." Remus pondered, and Draco agreed.

"But I want to make something special! I know it's risky. I'll take the blame if things don't work out."

"Do what you think it's best, Potter. Just don't come crying to us _in the middle of the night _when he kicks you out." Harry smiled at him.

"Just tell us when and we'll be there."

They spent a while longer discussing the work on the castle and the headlines from the Daily Prophet before they all sat down to eat. It was a fairly agitated meal, and it was already very late when everybody left. Harry was tired, but there was one more thing he wanted to do. On his way to his bedroom, he noticed with a smile that the lights on Severus's chambers were still on and knocked a couple of times before coming in.

"Still awake?" He asked from the door, being ignored over a book. "What are you reading?"

"What do you want, Potter?"

"I wanted for you to have joined us. It was fun."

"We have different concepts of fun." He said closing his book and standing up.

"Draco came. He would've liked to see you."

"Then tell him to come help more often."

"I will." He smiled, walking closer to the other man, who was bending over his desk taking some notes. "I like this view."

"Potter, what-" He looked over his shoulder and understood what he meant. Hiding his embarrassment, he turned and stood upright, his arms crossed over his chest. "What do you want? Isn't it a little late for visits?"

"I just wanted to give you your Christmas gift."

"No, thank you."

"It's a gift, Professor. Just accept it." He offered the package.

"You are aware that I'm not giving you anything in return, right?" He asked before taking it.

"Don't worry. I just wanted to give you something. So, Merry Christmas."

"That's a stupid muggle holiday, Potter. It surprises me how eager wizards always are to celebrate it." He complained, holding the gift unwrapped in one hand and staring at the boy in front of him.

"Well, aren't you going to open it?" He asked anxiously.

"It's a book. And if it's anything like the last books you bought me, you're wasting your money. I already told you that manager from Flourish and Blotts-"

"It's not from there. And I think you'll like this one. I don't remember seeing it anywhere at your house."

"Fine. Let's see." He ripped the paper open. "Potter, you can't give me my own book as a present." He said reprovingly, but his eyes lit up when he recognized it. It was his own copy of Advanced Potion Making. "How did you find it?"

"Long nights looking for it. What you said, it got me thinking. It's your book, and it belongs with you."

"Or were you just afraid I was actually angry that you lost it?" He raised an eyebrow, one of the corners of his mouth going up as well.

"No, I just... I wanted to give it to you." He mumbled, looking down.

"Is there anything else?"

Harry smiled at the floor, and didn't dare lift his eyes until he'd finished speaking. "I know what you could give me for Christmas."

"I said I wouldn't give you anything. And if you're done, please leave."

"Oh, come on! Just one little kiss. One! And I could pretend you never backed up in your decision. A little Christmas miracle."

"Potter, no means no. Now get out." He wasn't going to make the same mistake again and kept safe distance.

"Right. No means no. I'm not leaving until you kiss me." He said resolutely, causing the other man to sneer at him.

"Then stand there all night, Potter. I'm going to bed." He turned and left the room.

Not too long after, Severus heard a chair being dragged around, and assumed the boy had carried it to where he was supposed to stand. He couldn't help being entertained by his stubbornness. When he woke up early the following morning, he found Harry sleeping on the chair and, shaking his head, he levitated him to the couch so he'd be more comfortable before moving on with his morning routine. What a troublesome boy, he thought with a smile.

Harry woke up surprised to be lying down, and even more surprised it was already well into the morning. It took him a few seconds for the memories of the previous night to return, and he couldn't help smiling when he realized Severus had cared enough not to leave him in the chair. Maybe he was making some progress after all.

The New Year passed with a much smaller buzz than Christmas had. A strong snow storm had forced them to suspend their work that day, and they had to spend the following day taking out the snow before they could continue their work. It may have just been two days, but it had everybody worried about their deadline.

Also approaching was the day of Harry's surprised. They got used to rather early dinners, and he made sure the guests would arrive in time, so instead of just him showing up, all three could arrive together. Severus was indeed surprised to see them there, and sent a fierce look to him before politely telling them to get in. Maybe because it had only been Remus and Draco, the Potions Master didn't make a scandal - not that it was very much like him either way -, but talk took ten or fifteen minutes to start flowing. Once the wine began sinking in, making them more relaxed, they almost behaved like old friends. Anyone watching would've had them admitted to a mental facility, but the truth was they had more in common than they thought.

When they finally decided to call it a night, Harry walked the guests to the Main Entrance, from where they would apparate home. Most of the protective spells still hadn't been cast over the school, so it was still possible to travel that way. Satisfied with how the night went, the boy was smiling when he returned to Severus's chambers, intending to help cleaning up, but found him instead reading by the fire.

"Happy birthday, Professor." Harry smiled from the door, watching the other man for a few moments before coming in.

"Don't you think we've talked plenty for one night?" He asked without raising his eyes from the book.

"I suppose." He lazily approached the other man. "I know socializing isn't you thing."

"Then what are you still doing here?"

"I thought I'd help you clean up. But it seems you've got that done already."

"Nothing a little magic can't solve." He said like who states the obvious. "Was that all?"

"Are you mad at me?" He asked, leaning against Severus's armchair, causing him to retreat as far as he could.

"What are you doing, Potter?" He asked without raising his eyes.

"Are you?" He insisted.

"I'll be if you don't move away."

"Not about this." He effectively sat on the arm of the chair. "About the surprise."

"I think I can stand two guests for a few hours." He looked at him. "Don't do it again." He closed the book and stood up, meaning to go to his room, but as he walked past Harry, the boy grabbed his arm. "Let me go, Potter." He said without looking at him and trying to pull away.

"You don't have to go."

"I'm tired, Potter. Great for you if you're not, but I am." He tried to pull his arm again unsuccessfully. "Let go, Potter. I don't want to have to hex you."

"Why do you always have to be so distant?" Harry asked quietly, letting his head drop.

"You're the one who thinks we're closer than we really are." He stopped trying to get away.

"I want to be close. It was fun teasing you. But it was only fun because I thought you also wanted me to."

"What, now I'm a game?" He asked, his voice sounding less severe than he would've liked.

"I thought it was a little game of ours. I try to get you and you run away. But if you don't want me to, if you're just going to ignore me, then I don't want to play anymore."

"I didn't realize it was a game, Potter. I thought we both agreed it was just you being foolish believing you could change my mind."

"If you really didn't want me to do any of it, you could've stopped me. But you kissed me back. You let me hold you like this, and don't really try to get away."

"We're not children, Potter. I shouldn't have to force you away from me every time to reassure you of my decision. You should know your place."

Harry got up, letting go of Severus. "Then look me in the eye and tell me you don't want me. Tell me, and I'll never try anything again."

He didn't turn around. "Potter, stop-"

"Do it." His tone wasn't aggressive but it was very firm. He could feel the tears wanting to emerge in response to the words he feared would come.

Severus turned around decided to tell the boy exactly what he was asking. Somewhere inside him, he knew it was a lie, but how many times had he done similar things? Not doing it wasn't even an option. But when he turned, he met green eyes so determined, and working so hard to push back the tears that his voice got caught in his throat.

"You can't say, can you?" Harry asked, his voice trembling slightly.

The Potions Master opened his mouth, yet no sound came out. The boy couldn't stand it anymore, and threw himself against the other man, holding him as strongly as he could and finally letting the tears fall. Severus didn't know what to do. His first impulse had been to throw Harry against the furthest wall, but instead he clumsily let his arms rest around the boy.

They just stood there for long minutes, trying to make sense of what had happened, what _was_ happening. Harry finally looked up with a weak smile, eager to say something, say the right thing, but no words came to mind. Instead, he got on the tip of his toes and gently kissed Severus's lips. It was such a soft touch he doubted for a moment it was real. But he also doubted any of that wasn't just a dream, and quickly pushed those thoughts away from his mind. He pushed all thoughts away; he didn't want to think, he wanted to feel.

Severus corresponded the kiss as softly as he could at first, but suddenly everything that had been repressed inside him for so long pushed its way to the surface, and he became hungrier and hungrier for the boy's taste. He explored that mouth carefully, but avidly, biting and sucking his lips until they were bright red. And Harry matched his passion, pulling him closer, as if any inch between them was too much to bear.

It took them quite a few minutes to be satisfied, and when they parted, they were both completely breathless. Severus rested his forehead on Harry's shoulder, who smiled from ear to ear, not wanting to find out if it was a dream or reality. Once their heartbeats had returned to normal, the Potions Master took a step back, looking into his green eyes.

"What now, Potter?" He asked quietly.

"Now you can call me Harry." He smiled.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"Hi." Harry said standing by the door and smiling. He wasn't quite sure what to do. After a few more kisses the night before, they decided not to rush anything and each went to their respective rooms. The whole day they proceeded to avoid each other, unsure how to react, and now they were finally alone, they stared at each other like nervous teenagers.

Severus was standing in the middle of the room; he'd been pacing around too anxious to remain sitting. It was all so different from his normal self it made him even more unsettled. "Hi." His expression softened. Harry closed the door behind himself, and slowly walked to his seat by the fire. "You want some wine?" The Potions Master offered, pouring a glass to himself.

Harry refused, watching him take the other armchair. "Do you want to talk about it?" He offered with a smile.

"I wouldn't know what to say." He replied honestly. "What are we now?" He asked after a few minutes.

"I'd like to think we're a couple." Harry smiled tentatively. "Is that okay?"

"I suppose." He took a long sip, avoiding to say anything else.

Harry stood up under the attentive black eyes and walked to Severus, sitting on his lap with one knee on each side of his legs. The Potions Master still wasn't completely comfortable with them being together, and reluctantly observed the boy move.

"I wanted to touch you all day." Harry whispered, running the back of his fingers softly down Severus's cheek. "I wasn't sure you'd let me." Harry leaned forward and they kissed for long minutes. When they parted, the boy looked into the black eyes again. "Do you want to keep this a secret?" He asked carefully.

"Do you?"

"I'll understand if you're not comfortable with people knowing."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Neither did you." He smiled.

"I don't think people will accept it too well, Harry. I'm not exactly the person they expect their big hero to be with."

"I don't care what they think." He said seriously. "I only care what _you_ think, Severus."

"I don't want you to get hurt. People can be nasty. And the Ministry won't be satisfied at all to hear about it. You're their poster child."

"Only in their minds." He smiled. "I could care less about a Ministry that tried to kill you after all you've done. And let people talk. They'll only talk more if we try to hide it, because I don't think I could even if I wanted to." He smiled, kissing the lips before him slowly. "Don't worry, I don't need to make out with you in public to reassure myself. I just want to be able to look at you, sit beside you, talk to you without worrying about what rumors it'll create."

"I don't care what they'll say." He said decisively. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't." He smiled.

"You know Weasley will probably try to kill you when he hears about it, right?" He raised an eyebrow.

"He won't. He already knows I like you." He smiled widely.

"Who else knows?" He asked strictly, but his expression was soft.

"Ron, Hermione, Draco and Remus."

"So everybody that matters to you?"

"Well, yeah." He blushed a little, looking down.

"Then why are we discussing whether or not to tell anyone?"

"Well, they know I like you, they don't know we're together."

"They're your friends, Harry. They would know either way."

"Well, maybe, but I just needed to make sure you were okay with it." It was Severus turn to be out of words and kiss him. "Good. Now that's settled, there's one more thing we need to discuss."

"You really like talking, don't you?" He raised an eyebrow, his lips curling up slightly.

"I think you'll like it too."

"What is it, Harry?" It didn't sound quite as persuasive as his last name, he thought.

"I don't want to go back to my room."

"What happened to taking it slow?"

Harry smiled, a million interesting thoughts going through his head. He quickly pushed them aside before answering. "We don't have to do anything. I just want to be close to you." They looked at each other for long, silent moments.

"What have I gotten myself into?' He joked, kissing Harry again.

Severus had been right. The next time Harry met his friends, they knew almost immediately, and were divided between supporting him and teasing him for it. Only Ron kept questioning his choices, offering himself to help his best friend find better looking and more interesting men, making the boy laugh.

Two weeks later, they decided to just move Harry's things into Severus's chambers; except to collect the things he needed, the boy never entered his room anymore. Even though they were living together, they still hadn't progressed much: Severus still took a second too long to accept it whenever Harry got too close to him, and every time the boy's hands wandered a little too much, they were quickly removed. Harry knew the reason behind it, and knew they needed to talk about it. But that knowledge didn't keep him from dreading that particular conversation.

The castle construction progressed better than expected, and by early March, the only major building missing was the Quidditch pitch. Those who weren't engaged in that particular task began working on furnishing the castle, salvaging everything they could. The underground rooms were intact, and the first two floors were quickly finished. Harry was ecstatic with it, seeing his first home stand up proudly once again.

"Potter, can I have a word?" McGonagall asked one afternoon, once they'd finished yet another classroom.

"Uh, sure, Professor."

They walked in silence to her office, not the Headmaster's, but the one on the first floor. Much like Severus, she didn't feel very comfortable taking Dumbledore's seat, and preferred, as much as possible, to use her own office. She offered him some tea and biscuits, and had him sit across from her, by the desk. He felt like he was once again her student, waiting to either hear some bad news or be told off for some problem he'd gotten himself into.

"I have been talking to some fellow professors, Potter, and it's come to my attention that you have no plans once we're done rebuilding the school, is that correct?"

"Ah, yes, Professor. I know I'll have to leave the castle, and I'm already looking for a house-"

"That's not what I meant, Potter." He looked at her confusedly. "You have too much knowledge to waste, boy. And if you won't put it to good use, I'll have to do it myself. I've talked to Professor Lupin, and he said he'd be pleased to have you as his assistant, should you be interested."

"Me?" He was surprised. Remus hadn't mentioned anything, and he never thought about something like that. "Are you sure? I mean, I haven't even completed school, I never finished my N.E.W.T.s-"

"Haven't any of your friends told you, Potter?"

"Told me what?"

"This youth of today, you have your priorities completely misplaced..." She said in a low voice, shaking her head and taking a sip from her cup. "All seventh-year students who fought in our side on the war were granted honorary N.E.W.T.s. So congratulations, Potter. You've graduated from Hogwarts."

He just looked at her for a few moments, unsure what to say. "That's... That's great." He mumbled.

"Well, what about my offer? Given Professor Lupin's condition, he'll need someone to substitute him for a few days every month. You would also be in charge of assisting the students, either it be because they're not following the classes or any other problem they might encounter. Finally, you'd help organize the practical lessons, I understand Professor Lupin is very enthusiastic of those."

"I-If you think I'm qualified, yes, I would love to..." He smiled, still doubting his ears.

"I wouldn't offer you the position otherwise, Potter."

"In that case, yes, professor. I happily accept your offer." He couldn't stop smiling. He wanted to jump up and down like an excited child, but most of all, he couldn't wait to share the news with Severus.

"Very well, then. Welcome to Hogwarts, Professor Potter." She smiled kindly, signing for him to go. She remembered having the same sort of reaction when she had been hired, and let herself feel the nostalgia for a few moments before walking out. There was still a lot to be done.

Harry couldn't help looking for Severus, who was moving some desks from an unused classroom in the basement. He had to use all his willpower not to run like a child with a sugar rush, and to stand still at the door until he got the man's attention. The Potions Master took as step back when he saw the boy's excitement, raising an eyebrow. "Dare I ask what happened?"

"Well, you're talking to the new Assistant Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts!" He couldn't help the emotions flourishing in his voice, nor the smile across his face.

"So Minerva finally asked you?" He said unimpressed, turning around to float some more desks.

"You knew?" Harry's jaw dropped. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because it wasn't my place to say, was it?" He looked at the boy, who seemed completely disappointed for wanting to share something with him which he already knew. He sighed, shaking his head slightly. "Come here, Harry." He let the desk fall.

"What?" All his excitement was gone, and he was practically dragging his feet.

"Congratulations, Harry." He said embracing the boy and kissing the top of his head. "I'm proud of you."

"Really?" He looked up, smiling again.

"Really." They kissed slowly.

After a few minutes, they heard a familiar voice call from the door. "Get a room!" They turned simultaneously, just in time to catch Draco smiling and running away. Harry laughed, but Severus didn't think it quite so funny, and took a step back.

"What happened to no need to make out with me in public?" He pretended to complain, but his tone was playful.

"It's not public. And we're not making out. But if you want us to-" He looked intensely at the other man, taking a step forward. He had some ideas for those dusty desks behind Severus.

"Back to work, Potter!" He interrupted him, turning around and lifting the desk he'd dropped. Harry couldn't help smiling, and walked back to the door.

"Fun-spoiler!" He complained before leaving the room.

They only met again for dinner, in the Great Hall. Now the castle was practically ready, most of the staff had moved back in, and as it was a tradition during the holidays, they all sat together in one long table. After some excited talk about all the plans for the upcoming school year, Harry and Severus left together and, as they did most nights, they decided to spend some time by the fire before going to bed. Severus was on one corner of the couch, a book in one hand, and the other being very carefully examined by a Harry with his head on his lap.

"I like your hands. Long fingers." He let their fingers entwine, kissing the back of Severus's hand.

"Lucky me." He replied without paying much attention, his eyes still on the book. Harry laughed.

"I've been thinking." He said quietly, looking up and meeting black eyes.

"That can't be good." He joked, and the boy stuck his tongue at him. "Very mature, Harry." The boy smiled.

"I miss dueling with you. It was fun."

"You enjoyed being beat up?"

"That only happened in the beginning, okay?" He pretended to be revolted, but couldn't keep a straight face. "But it was fun, wasn't it?"

"I have to admit I missed it. Even if you weren't much of a match for me." Harry hit him lightly on the arm. "Violent today, aren't you?" They smiled.

"Was I really that bad?" He asked seriously, in a low voice.

"Not if compared to other people your age. You were probably the best among the students. Maybe even better than some adults. But the standards required to duel the Dark Lord were much higher than that, and I had to make sure you were ready."

"You were awesome." He smiled.

"I won't deny I've always been attracted to it. And particularly your father and Black gave me good practice during my school years."

"Did you keep practicing after that? You said once it takes constant practice to stay sharp."

"There were plenty of jealous Death Eaters. Though few of them presented more than a distraction to me."

"What, is this like potions and creating spells? Just something that you're naturally good at?" Harry smiled.

"What if I say it is?"

"Then I'll ask you to keep practicing with me. But actually there was something else on my mind. When the school reopens, I was thinking maybe we could bring back the Dueling Club."

"After the fiasco in your second year?" He raised a doubtful eyebrow.

"Well, I thought this time we'd have a better shot at it. I could talk to Remus, and I'm sure he and Draco would agree-"

"You're not turning this into a couple's thing, are you, Harry?" He asked, mocking.

"I just thought the kids might have fun with it. There's no longer a war going on, so it wouldn't have to be serious. And it might be a good way to show them spells can be useful for more than just passing their exams."

"It seems you already have it all sorted out. So why put me in the middle of it?"

Harry sat up, looking into his eyes. "Because you're the best at it."

"Don't you think I've already got my hands full enough teaching seven years of dunderheads?"

"You used to do that _and _spy for us." He looked at the other man daring him to deny it. "Besides, I know you'll have fun doing it."

"No, I'll probably be extremely bored and irritated with their stupidity."

"And you'll enjoy yourself tremendously." He insisted, smiling.

"Fine. We'll see about that." He shook his head slightly, resuming his reading.

Harry lay back down, his head on Severus's lap. After almost an hour, the older man dropped his book and moved Harry so they could both be lying on the couch. He loved to have his boy in his arms; after denying himself that for so long, he felt he never wanted to let go again. They didn't even have to say anything; they were both just satisfied to be there by the fire, relaxing after an exhausting day. The Potions Master was almost asleep when he heard Harry's voice, and forced his mind to focus on it.

"Severus?" He called quietly.

"Hm?" His voice sounded sleepy.

"Tell me about you and Lucius Malfoy?" He asked carefully. He knew it was important for them to discuss that; otherwise what had happened between them would always stand in the way of his relationship with Severus.

"I don't want to, Harry." He stated simply.

The boy turned around, placing one arm across Severus's chest, his head resting on the man's shoulder. "We have to." He whispered before leaving a kiss on his neck.

"We don't." He insisted.

"I know you don't like talking. Especially about such things. But it's gotten in our way once. I don't want it to happen again."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He was completely awake now.

"You were protecting me, weren't you? You didn't want to be with me because you thought you'd be... abusing me or something. That's why you had to interrogate Draco about his relationship with Remus."

"Their relationship has nothing to do with ours. Neither does mine with Lucius."

"I think it does. Even now, you're still protecting me, aren't you? Every time things threaten to go a little further, you pull away. I don't mind waiting if you're not ready, but I think that, unless we discuss that, you'll never be."

"That's nonsense." His voice wasn't as firm as he'd hoped.

"Have you ever told anyone about it?"

"It's personal, Harry. Not even you should know about it."

"I know you don't like to talk. But you have to share that with someone at some point. Otherwise-"

"That sounds like the nonsense Albus loved to repeat." He shifted his position slightly, bothered.

"I think he was right."

"I don't. Can't we just have a quiet evening together?"

"I'm sorry, Severus. I don't mean to upset you. But I can't just let it go." He waited in silence for a few minutes. Now he'd brought it up, he was decided to go through with it, so they never had to return to that again.

"Fine. What do you want to know?" He asked, covering his eyes with an arm, trying to shelter himself from both his past and the conversation they were about to have.

"Why?" He asked simply.

"It was a fair trade. He protected me, and I did something for him."

"It wasn't fair. Nobody has the right to do that to anybody."

"It was either him or the rest of the Slytherins. And it was only for a year; after he graduated, we only saw each other a few times."

"Do you really think the others would do such a thing?" He held on tighter, fearing the answer he'd hear.

"They have. Until Lucius came. And even after he was out of school, nobody dared to touch me again. They didn't want to have to face his fury."

Harry closed his eyes, trying to push back the tears. He wished desperately there was something he could do to erase that, and felt terribly powerless. "I'm sorry." It was all he was able to say.

"It's fine. It's past."

"It's not fine!" He protested in a low voice. "I wish I could find that bastard right now and kill him with my bare hands. That-that's... what he's done, what they've all done, it's horrible, Severus."

"That's why I didn't want you to know." He whispered, letting his finger play with Harry's hair and feeling the tears wet his clothes. "Nobody has to suffer for that anymore. It's all long gone."

"How can you be so calm about all that?" He asked, taking a deep breath and regaining control of himself.

"Because none of it matters anymore. Lucius is dead, so is half of the people from my student years. The other half of those Slytherins are in Azkaban. That's enough punishment for me."

"But it does matter." He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, looking up. "You won't touch me because you don't want me to feel like you did when they touched you." He said as softly as he could. It wasn't an accusation, he was simply acknowledging it.

"Harry, I-"

"I understand it. It must be terrible for you." He tried to smile, looking back down. "But when you're ready, just remember that I want it too. That you won't be... violating me. You'll be completing me." He smiled, leaving a trail of kisses across his jaw line and down his neck. He then lifted himself on one elbow, black eyes finally meeting his own.

"You're making it sound like I'm the teenager here." He tried to smile.

"You're the one who's been hurt. And I want to be here to help you heal." He kissed Severus softly, before resting his head on the man's chest. "Thank you for talking to me." He whispered.

Severus didn't know what to say, so he just pulled the boy closer and let them fall asleep there, in each other's arms. He thought he was at peace with that before, but only now saw how much it really influenced everything he did. And felt really relieved to put it out, even if he'd never admit it out loud.


	23. Final Chapter

**Final Chapter**

Since Severus birthday, and even more so now that Remus and Draco had permanently moved to the castle, they made a point of dining together, just the four of them, at least once a month. Since they were always around each other either way, they turned those nights - which Harry liked to refer to as their double-date nights, gaining a reproving look from Severus every time - into something a bit more special by dining in Hogsmeade instead of in the castle. And much as the two Slytherins hated to admit, they were growing very close, almost to the point of actively missing those encounters when they couldn't happen.

The furnishing of the castle took longer than they had foreseen, but somehow they completed the work with a few days to spare. Hermione had managed to sneak them a checklist of the things that would be evaluated during the inspection, and they all walked around the whole castle at least once to make sure they didn't miss anything. Because of that, Harry got to know rooms he had never entered before, and places in the castle he'd never imagined. Some of the secret passages to Hogsmeade had been kept intact and others were rebuilt, making him wonder if the professors knew about them all along. He was fascinated at how surprising that place could be even after so long living in it.

To celebrate the conclusion of their work, they improvised a small party over dinner, and everybody was in an exceptionally good mood. The boys got to talk to the other staff members like they never thought they would, back in their student days, and discovered interesting - and sometimes unnecessary - things about them. Even Severus, who always made a point to avoid all superficial interactions with other people was seen more than once engaged in conversation with his colleagues.

On the inspection day, even though they all knew there was nothing to worry about, the tension on the Great Hall over breakfast was palpable. Most of the professors only stayed long enough to eat the bare minimum before retiring to their chambers, too anxious to follow the Ministry workers around. Harry was also nervous, but wanted to be there and hear what the three inspectors had to say about their work. It had been, after all, very hard work.

It was a few minutes past ten when Hagrid came to the Great Hall - where they had been gathered waiting - to announce the "guests" had arrived. Seconds later, they could hear the thestrals bringing the carriages and followed McGonagall into the Entrance Hall. Along with the Headmistress and Harry, were Draco, who wouldn't miss that for the world - in his own words -, and the other Heads of House - which included Remus. In order to keep her leadership unbiased, McGonagall had nominated the werewolf the new Head of House for Gryffindor, and though he worried about all the responsibilities quickly accumulating on his hands, he couldn't be prouder.

"Mr. Clarke, Mr. Husher and Miss Edwards. Welcome to our school." McGonagall smiled at them, and they looked like they were about to be told off by the Professor. Old student habits never faded. "Would you care for some tea? Or maybe you'd rather go straight to the inspection?"

"We appreciate your kind offer, Professor, but we have a job to do." The man named Husher smiled nervously. He was a short man, even shorter than Harry, and was a picture-perfect bureaucrat. He also seemed the most nervous of the three to be back at school, though Harry couldn't tell if it was because of the reunion of his former professors or the pressure from the Minister to expose any minimum flaw they could find.

The other two seemed more relaxed, but not too much. The man called Clark was tall and good-looking, with dark brown hair and hazel eyes, and somehow didn't look like he quite belonged in an office. The woman beside him seemed as interested in doing her job as she was in him, making the boys look at each other and almost burst out in laughter.

"Very well, then. Where would you like to start?" McGonagall offered kindly, but smiling at them in a way that made all other people present very relieved not to be at the receiving end of that.

They spent the rest of the morning walking around the school grounds, and as memories started flowing and the inspectors became nostalgic - they were walking past some empty classrooms on the second floor when Harry discovered the three of them had attended school together -, they all began relaxing, even though the awkwardness of the situation never entirely faded. When they were finally satisfied, they shook hands with the Headmistress - and Clarke was happy to inform they had passed the inspection with flying colors, and their certificate should arrive within two days, maximum - and were taken away by the apparently self-conducting carriages.

Now that was done, came the most mentally exhausting part of the reopening. All professors had to plan their classes and McGonagall had an absurd amount of paperwork to deal with, between sending the letters to both new and returning students, making sure the shops in Diagon Alley would be able to supply them with the necessary equipment and dealing with the political aspects of running a school, not to mention finding a suitable replacement for the chair of Transfiguration.

The announcement of Harry as the new faculty member excited most of the wizarding nation, and even the parents concerned about having their children at Hogwarts now seemed to think it was as safe a place as it had been - or should've been - under Dumbledore's administration. The boy was happy that, at last, he could use his fame for something useful.

During the following months, Harry spent more and more time with Remus, planning the classes and everything they'd show the students. He knew by experience that practical classes were the most popular among the students, and they made sure to have plenty of those for all seven years - and to make sure none of them would coincide with the Full Moon. And that was another issue they discussed a lot, and Harry even had a few mock classes presented to both Remus and Draco, as the werewolf's first absence would be already on the second week of September.

It had also been agreed among the four of them - or rather imposed by Draco, not that any of them expected differently - that the blond would stay with Remus during the Full Moon, being absent from his duties as Assistant Potions Professor. Severus and his godson also began spending a lot of time together, and if in Remus's case it was convenient to have an assistant because of his lycanthropy, for the Potions Master it was because of the accumulation of responsibilities. On top of teaching seven different years and being Head of Slytherin House, he had also found himself involved in Harry's Dueling Club and appointed as Deputy Headmaster by McGonagall.

"Hey, Severus?" Harry called one night from the couch, where he'd been reading a book on teaching methods for Defense Against the Dark Arts, recommended by Remus.

The Potions Master was sitting at his desk and looked over his shoulder. "What is it, Harry?"

"How are things going to work? You know, with the students. Because they lost a whole year of school, and there are all of those who should've started last year."

"Hasn't Minerva told you?" The boy shook his head, and Severus turned on his seat, so he'd be more comfortable. "It took quite a while for us to decide. We've also consulted some other members of the staff, and it of course had to go through the Ministry. In the end, all those who already studied here will come back as if this past year didn't exist."

"So they'll graduate a year late." The boy smiled. "What about the new kids?"

"We've decided to combine all those who were 11 and 12 into a larger first-year group. As if I didn't have enough trouble teaching those little brats." He shook his head slightly, making Harry laugh. "It wouldn't be fair to keep delaying their education, and there's no point in making them skip a grade. And once they're done with school, things should go back to normal."

"So you'll have to stand more kids than usual? That'll be fun." He mocked.

"So will you, Harry. And soon enough you'll find out why I hate them so much."

"Oh, I won't hate them. Kids are-"

"You'll hate them. Trust me." Harry laughed, resuming his reading.

Time went by faster than they would like it to, much in contrast to how it used to go for the boy during his vacations at the Dursleys. He had been also helping Hagrid with his lessons - he was still very insecure about being the professor of Care of Magical Creatures - and was glad he could spend some time outside. The lake was a particularly stunning view during the summer, and it was a shame there weren't more people around to see it.

As July approached its end, Harry could tell there was something being planned behind his back. Ron avoided talking to him as much as he could, even though Hermione did her best to act normally around him. He'd seen the Weasley twins around the castle more than once, running after professor McGonagall, and being shut out just as often happened during their student days. And to make matters worse, even Draco and Remus seemed to be tip-toeing around him, and he was becoming really anxious to find out what it was all about.

Even Severus seemed to be planning something during the week before his birthday. He didn't seem to be involved with the others, but he was most certainly up to something. But that was a surprise Harry was more than glad to wait for, and gave him all the space he needed. And if he was learning to read the man correctly, it would be one great night.

He was only _informed _of his birthday party on the day of his actual birthday, when Ron and Hermione appeared to celebrate during lunch - much to Severus displeasure, since they were planning a quiet day together - and told him to be at Sirius's house at seven that night, not one minute late. After they finally left, Harry had to spend the rest of the afternoon trying to convince Severus to come along, only achieving his goal when it was already almost time to leave.

As he would find out during the night, since he was now living full-time at Hogwarts, Fred and George wanted to turn the Great Hall into a big party room, and McGonagall sensibly forbade them. After long hours of discussion, they agreed Harry wouldn't mind them using Grimmauld Place, since he wasn't living there anymore. And just like any other party planned by the twins, that would be one filled with tricks on every corner and enough alcohol to set the whole block on fire.

Harry and Severus apparated in front of the house, and watched it squeeze through the buildings numbered 11 and 13. Harry wondered if that happened because it was a magical home in a muggle neighborhood or some side effect from the Fidellius charm, which he had removed a few months before. He gave the Potions Master one last reassuring look before walking through the door.

Once inside the house, he was almost instantly swallowed by a multitude of arms and pulled into the living room, which had been magically enlarged to fit all those people. Everybody from the Order was there, as well as most of the Hogwarts faculty, the students who were part of the DA and some other Gryffindors who knew him, particularly those who played Quidditch alongside him.

There was music playing on the background, and for the first hour or so, Harry couldn't do anything but greet one person after the other. They didn't have time for chatter, because everybody seemed eager to give him a hug and congratulate him. He could only follow Severus from the corner of his eye making his way to an armchair by the window after grabbing a drink, where he seemed more than content to be completely ignored.

A couple of hours later, once they were all well fed and the younger ones ready to start actually partying, Molly Weasley brought a giant cake from the kitchen, and after making him blow the candles, another round of hugs and congratulations followed. During all that time, as much as he wanted to be close to Severus, all they shared were a few looks across the room. If he didn't know the Potions Master had something special planned for that night, he would've blown all the guests just to spend some time with the other man.

Not too long after that, about half of the guests left and the twins turned up the music, kicking off what they considered to be the best of the party. Harry tried to avoid the area of the room that quickly transformed into a dance floor, squeezing past some evidently drunk guests and being pushed to a corner by the fireplace where stood a very comfortable couch and from where he located the youngest Weasley waving at him.

"Harry, hi!" The redhead practically screamed from across the room, making her way through the people in the room and dragging a blond girl along.

"Hey, Ginny." He smiled, and she left a peck on his cheek, gaining a very unsatisfied look from Severus, who was watching them from a corner. "Hi Luna." He said, trying to get the girl's attention.

"Oh, hi, Harry! Have you heard about the fires Heliopaths have been causing in America? My dad went over there to try and be the first to capture it on film. It's a shame I couldn't come along."

"That's... that's brilliant, Luna." He wondered if she'd be that... unique for the rest of her life. It was interesting to talk to her, but it could become very tiring very quickly. Ginny didn't seem to mind it, though, and he was admired they were still together, after all this time.

"How's everything at Hogwarts?" The redhead asked, taking a seat beside him in the couch.

"It's going well. Now all building is done, it's a lot less hard work." He smiled.

"I'll be looking forward to having you as my Professor." She pushed him lightly with her elbow, smiling and making him blush slightly.

"I-I'm just an Assistant Professor." He said modestly.

"I'm sure you'll be great, Harry. You were in the DA." She encouraged him, and he muttered a thank you. "I'm not looking too forward to classes with Snape, though." She confessed, looking away. "Maybe you could persuade him to be a little nicer to us?"

"I think that's an impossible task, even for me." He smiled.

"Miss Weasley, just because you're friends with Harry, it doesn't mean I'll cut you any slack. If you want to succeed in my class, you'll have to work hard." Severus said standing behind her and making her jump on her seat. Luna just smiled at them both, turning he attention almost immediately to something that was supposedly floating somewhere and none of them could see.

"P-Professor Snape!" She said, turning around, her face as red as her hair. "I wasn't-"

"I heard it, Miss Weasley. Don't try to talk your way out of it or you'll be in more trouble than you already are." She swallowed hard and nodded, excusing herself and pulling Luna with her. "And you, Potter..." He raised an eyebrow to Harry, making the boy smile in anticipation. "You'll be in big trouble if you try to help any of your friends, you hear me?"

He did his best straight face. "Yes, professor." He said seriously, but his eyes sparkled.

"Harry! Harry! Over here, mate!" Dean raised a hand trying to get his attention. "Harry!"

The boy waved at his friend before looking apologetically at Severus. "Go on. Mingle with your Gryffindors." He encouraged. "I'll have you all to myself in a few hours."

"Thanks." He said with a smile, before walking away. The Potions Master shook his head slightly, watching the boy disappear in the middle of the crowd.

"Aren't you a little too isolated tonight, Severus?" Remus asked, standing to his right with a smile and a Draco half-drunk clinging to his arm, distracting himself with a ear and his neck.

Severus looked at the two of them when he heard the werewolf's voice, and quickly looked away when he noticed what his godson was doing. "Lupin." He cleared his throat. "Don't you think you could reserve those things for when you're in private?"

He laughed, pulling Draco in front of him and holding him from behind, so the boy would stop leaving red marks on his skin. "Excuse him, Severus. He doesn't know what he's doing."

"You're supposed to be responsible for him, Lupin. How did you let him reach that state?"

"Hey! I'm a grown up, okay? I can take care of myself." Draco protested, his voice dragging a little more than usual.

"Yes, Draco, you are." Remus reassured him. "And I think it's time for us to go home."

"No! It's a party! We're having fun! And-" Remus whispered something in his ear that made him blush hard and cease talking.

He turned to Severus. "We just wanted to say goodbye. Tell Harry we said goodbye to him as well, will you?" He asked smiling, and the Potions Master nodded. "Great. Come on, Draco." He more dragged than directed the boy to the fireplace - it was too risky to have him apparate in his state - and Severus watched them disappear between the green flames. Now two of the only three people he talked to in that place were gone. He couldn't wait for Harry to get tired of his friends so they could go as well. Why did he have to choose someone so popular?

After hanging out with his old roommates, Harry was dragged for another surprise by the twins, and didn't have a moment to breathe for the following almost two hours. When he finally had a break, he quickly scanned his room and didn't find Severus anywhere. It took him another several minutes to make his way to the door, but only a short time to find the Potions Master hidden away in the library, sitting with a book by the fire.

"Hey." Harry smiled from the door, closing it behind himself as he entered.

"Hi." Severus replied, leaving the book on the armchair and standing up.

"Too much socializing for you, I guess?" They stood in the middle of the room, their hands resting on each other's hips.

"How can you not be exhausted?" He asked, leaning in for a kiss.

"Do you want to go?"

"Only if you do. As long as you don't make me stand out there, I can wait a while longer." They smiled at each other. "The party is for you after all. Maybe it'd be a good idea to wait until everybody else goes home?"

"Oh, the party won't be over until sunrise. And not even I can stand it that long." He smiled, kissing Severus again. "Come on. Let's go home." He said softly, holding the man by the hand.

They sneaked past some guests in the hallway and stepped outside the house, from where they could apparate. Despite being summer, the night was chilly, and Harry grabbed Severus's arm as they left the house, and let himself be side-apparated to the Hogwarts entrance. Now the spells were in place, they'd have to walk from the main gates to the castle, but none of them really minded.

"Don't you think people will be worried about you since we just left like that?" Severus asked after a few minutes of silent walk.

"They're too high to notice." Harry laughed.

"And you're not?"

"I'm not drunk, Severus. The night still isn't over, and I want to remember it well." He smiled, looking away from the Potions Master. He really wasn't nearly as drunk as they twins had hoped to get him. Actually, he'd managed to dodge them all night, pretending to be tipsier than he actually was, and drank only a couple of Butterbeers.

"What makes you think there's any more on stock for today? Wasn't that party tiring enough?" He looked teasingly at the boy.

"I think the best part of the day is still to come." He whispered, smiling.

They walked the rest of the way to the dungeons in a comfortable silence. Harry was happy to be alone with the man he loved, and the quiet of the night made him feel they were even closer to each other. Once inside the castle, the boy made a few strategic stops for kisses, taking advantage of the fact there were still no children around. He wanted to leave a few interesting memories around.

When they finally reached the room, both their robes had already been forgotten on the way, and Harry couldn't help noticing a small flask sitting on the nightstand. He suddenly understood what his surprise was, and couldn't help blushing. It was the greatest gift the other man could give him.

As flattered and excited as he was, he made Severus stop kissing him and looked deep into the black eyes. "Are you sure, Severus?" He needed to know.

"Yes, Harry. I am." He said firmly, smiling.

"I can wait if you want." He offered, unsure he'd actually be able to stick to his word.

"I want you, Harry." He whispered, kissing the skin under the boy's ear. "And I want you now."

RF/RF/RF/RF/RF/RF/RF

August passed in the blink of an eye, between D.A.D.A., Hagrid and the Dueling Club. Harry was thrilled to be working with Draco once again; he'd missed the time they spent together planning the DA meetings. And now the future held nothing but promises, they allowed themselves to waste some time among jokes and teasing, making it rather surprising they actually got some work done.

The night before the students arrived, Harry was a pile of nerves. Everything he'd managed to push aside so far was now coming back to him, and Severus didn't know whether to pity him or just laugh at the whole scene. They were a bunch of dunderheads, they wouldn't care either way, he told him, but that comment didn't seem to help. After several more minutes watching the boy pacing around, the Potions Master got fed up and resorted to a infallible solution: exercise.

Harry was still a little breathless, lying with his head on Severus's chest, when the Potions Master asked, "Feeling any better?" There was a tone of mockery in his voice, and the boy smiled.

"You'd kill me if I said no." He joked, gaining a raised eyebrow. "Yeah. I'm awesome now."

"Good." He said proudly, making the boy laugh. "You were getting on my nerves."

"Will you do that every time I'm anxious about something?" He asked naughtily, raising himself up on an elbow.

"Well, I was hoping I'd get to do it more often than that." He smiled at Harry and they kissed.

"It'll be alright, won't it?" He asked, resting his head back on Severus's shoulder.

"Of course it will, Harry." He left a soft kiss on the boy's head. Harry smiled, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep, but Severus still remained awake for a while longer, watching him.

The next day was so busy they barely had time for anything. Harry had no idea there could be so many details to worry about, from making sure the dorms were properly set to ensuring the boats and carriages would be ready in time. He barely had time to get ready for the opening ceremony, and gained a reproving look from McGonagall when he was the last of the staff to arrive in the Great Hall. It also got him a mocking comment from Draco, who only didn't laugh openly because he feared the Headmistress's reaction.

Hagrid was waiting at the Hogsmeade station for the first year students, who had to squeeze into the boats to cross the lake. They all talked so excitedly, and were so filled with nervous energy it was a real surprise none of them fell in the lake. Now that McGonagall was the new Headmistress, her old job of welcoming the students and leading them into the sorting ceremony was left for Kai Williams, a former student who was now taking the chair of Transfiguration Professor for that year.

It was a particularly long student list, so those on the bottom received far less enthusiastic applause than the ones sorted first, but they all seemed very happy with where they'd been placed. Now the shadow of Voldemort was gone from above their heads, even Slytherin wasn't seen with as much prejudice as it used to be - though the time the students had to spend together trapped in the Chamber of Secrets might've also helped a lot. They were, however, still more reserved than the others, and Harry couldn't help wondering if it was just an innate characteristic of those belonging to that House. Because the two people he knew best from there were very reserved people. At least when it came to personal things, because Draco never had any reservations about teasing him every chance he got.

Thinking back to his student days, Harry wondered if the students were always sorted more or less equally between the four houses. Actually, not even more or less, for at least that day there were exactly the same number of admission to each of them. He was eager to comment that with someone, but except for the rounds of applause, the room was so quiet he didn't dare to make a sound. But he would keep that in mind, and mention it later to Severus.

It was a joy to see the Great Hall once again filled with excited students. The last time Harry had been there, it was so empty it didn't even feel like the place he called home. And he had a privileged view from it all from the faculty table, where he and Draco sat on one end. McGonagall had taken the Headmistress seat, and had Severus on one side and Remus on the other, with the other professors spreading out on both sides.

"Before we can proceed with our Start-of-Term feast, I'd like to make a few announcements." McGonnagall called their attention standing up, and within seconds the room went quiet. "Please welcome our returning faculty members, Professor Severus Snape as Master of Potions, and new Deputy Headmaster." She couldn't help her lips curling up slightly as the Slytherins applauded enthusiastically while all the other students' faces varied from shock and disbelief to almost rebellion. Severus limited himself to run his eyes over the four tables, quickly recognizing those students who would probably be the most troublesome.

"And Professor Remus Lupin, for the Chair of Defense Against the Dark Arts and Head of Gryffindor House." The reaction this time was very much the opposite, with a warm and loud welcome. The older students, particularly those belonging to the serpent House, readily informed the others about the professor's lycanthropy, though only a handful of them seemed bothered by it. Remus smiled, waving at a few of the kids he'd taught before and who were genuinely glad to see him back. Not even some cross looks from the Slytherins were able to affect his mood; he would get through to them, given time.

"And also, it's with great pleasure that I welcome our new Transfiguration Professor, Kai Williams." The man stood up smiling for a brief ovation, smiling and waving at the children. For some reason, he reminded both Harry and Draco a little too much of Lockhart, and they just hoped, for the children's sake, that he was a much better professor than the other one had been. They exchanged a doubtful look before hearing their names being called, pushing the subject aside.

"And our two new Assistant Professors, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy." Everybody cheered loudly for Harry, most girls with sparkles in their eyes as they looked his way. Harry looked across the table to where Severus was sitting, teasingly, and in return got the message that he'd be in big trouble later. He smiled at that thought. It would be a fun night.

Draco, on the other hand, sat up straighter, proudly, and silently promising to give all the students quite some trouble. He had some experience leading from his days as Prefect, and later Head Boy, and planned to use that to his advantages. The days the Gryffindors got away with their petty tricks were over. He could feel Remus watching him, and couldn't help smiling when their eyes met. It seemed his body had been conditioned to do that, regardless of the posture he was trying to assume.

"In addition to that, I'd like to announce the reinstatement of the Dueling Club for all those students from the third year and up. Anybody interested, please give your names to our assistant professors and they'll inform you of the details." The excitement was visible among the students. All those old enough to be a part of it discussed either what they heard or what they remembered from the DA, while the younger ones, especially those who had been taught by Harry before, didn't make any effort to hide their disappointment.

"One last announcement. I'd like to remind all returning students and warn all the newcomers that the Dark Forest in the school grounds is strictly forbidden to all of you." It was more of a formality than anything else. Most of the kids were too scared to dare venturing into the woods, but there would always be those who tried to break the rules - and in addition to losing house points and earning detentions, also got themselves a few days vacation in the Hospital Wing. "Without any further ado, let the banquet begin!" She said energetically, taking her seat. As food began appearing on the plates, the new students smiled widely at the magic, while the others proceeded to discuss all the subjects that seemed of the utmost importance: the latest Quidditch match, how good-looking the new professors were or whether the chicken or the beef were better tasting.

About two hours later, everybody was very well-fed and, especially the younger ones, were becoming particularly sleepy, so the Head Students and other Prefects were instructed to lead them all to their dorms. At the first moment, the students made a great fuss, and Draco wondered why couldn't people ever leave places in an organized manner, while he walked to where Remus was still talking to Professor Vector. After a few minutes, only a handful of students were left in the room and the quiet in such a great space became almost oppressive.

Harry and Severus watched the Great Hall become empty before walking down to their chambers. They were both exhausted, and went straight to the bedroom, breaking the habit of sitting by the fire. Harry had the curious habit of only sleeping in his underwear, which Severus absolutely approved, though he wasn't sure the boy didn't do it just to tease him. He watched him get undressed sitting on the edge of the bed, and Harry smiled at him, blushing slightly, before hiding under the covers.

The Potions Master turned his back to the bed before beginning to get undressed. He felt extremely self-aware with the green eyes noticing every detail of his very pale body and, hearing Harry's voice as he reached for his nightshirt_,_ he looked over his shoulder holding the piece of clothing on one hand. Harry was devouring him with his eyes, and Severus couldn't help the blood flowing to his cheeks.

"Leave that there, Severus. Come to bed." He invited, lifting the covers and looking naughtily at him.

"Don't you start imagining perverted things now, Harry." He left the nightshirtfall on the floor and crawled up the bed, kissing Harry before lying beside him. "Tomorrow's a big day. I need to be well-rested if I am to stand those little brats all day."

"Okay, fine." He said, pretending to be upset. A second later, he smiled, leaving a soft kiss on his lips, enlacing the older man with one arm and one leg, and resting his head on Severus chest, listening to his heartbeat. He loved being that close, and loved listening to that sound. "Hey, Sev?" He looked up.

"Don't call me that, kid." He warned, making the boy laugh. "I'm serious. Call me that one more time and you'll be sleeping in the couch." Harry smiled naughtily, imagining the variations they could have in the other room, and the Potions Master added, "Alone."

Harry's smile faded, and he rest his head on the other man's shoulder. A moment later, he whispered, "I love you, Sev."

Maybe he could let Harry get away with it. Just this one time.

**Finis**

**Author's Note: **That's it, people! I hope you enjoyed it. I'd like to thank everybody who read my story, and a double-thank-you to all those who left me reviews. You brightened up my days and made me even more inspired to keep writing. Hopefully we'll see each other again soon!


End file.
